


You Taste Sweet?

by PumpkinDoodles



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Background WinterShield, F/M, M/M, Triple Agent Rumlow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 67,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/pseuds/PumpkinDoodles
Summary: Brock Rumlow, aka Crossbones, turned triple agent during that whole DC mess and helped free Bucky Barnes. Out of gratitude he’s got a place in the Avengers now. Unfortunately, he was on his way to get Pierce when a building fell on him. Some you win, some you lose. He’s dealing okay. He’d really like it if Tony stopped calling him Extra Crispy, though.Jane Foster is delighted to get her Science! Buddy back when Darcy Lewis decides she needs to lay low for a bit. Tony Stark’s new upstate facility is the perfect hideout. You see, Darcy has been working as a off-the-books researcher for this Hell’s Kitchen law firm, Nelson & Murdock? Now they’re closing after that terrifying Frank Castle case.When the two most stubborn people in the Avengers’ orbit meet, sparks fly. Literally. Taser sparks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!

“I got you, I got you,” Rumlow told Barnes as he and Rollins dragged him out of the vault. “We’re taking you to Rogers. You’ll be safe.”

Bucky nodded groggily. He remembered Stevie. His Steve. The love of Bucky’s life. Rumlow and Rollins had slowly gained the Winter Soldier’s trust and helped break some of his coding. They’d helped Cap and the Black Widow escape. They had retrieved a little red book from Cleveland, too. Things were going smoothly. Now all they had to do was stop Alexander Pierce.

 

***

 

That did not go as smoothly. Another Hydra mole—a real one—launched the carriers. Cap tried to stop them and Fury got Pierce, but a falling helicarrier is still a falling helicarrier. When Rumlow woke up, Captain America and the Falcon were sitting in his hospital room. “Jack?” Rumlow asked.

Steve sighed and shook his head. “Didn’t make it out. I’m sorry, Rumlow.”

 

Brock had lost his closest friend. He looked at his burns. “What the hell happened to me?”

“Serum saved you,” Sam said. The doctors had told them while he was in an induced coma.

“Is that what you call this?” Rumlow said, chuckling.

 

***

Darcy was carrying her overnight bags into the facility in the dark when a male voice said, “Hey, gorgeous, you need a hand?”

Darcy turned—she’d been carrying her taser on a wrist band as a precaution—and tased the black-clad masked man she believed was a possibly homicidal Frank Castle. Karen the paralegal might have a soft spot for Frank, but Darcy thought Karen was a little cray.

 

The man on the ground started to laugh. “I guess I’m lucky I don’t work that way no more,” he said.

“Oh shit, shit,” Darcy said, when she realized it wasn’t Frank. “I thought you were a dangerous vigilante. I’m sorry, dude.”

Rumlow stood and pulled his Crossbones mask into his hair. “I’ve lived through worse, baby girl.”

Darcy looked and him and, in typical Darcy fashion, did not engage her brain-to-mouth filter. “Oh my God,” she said in horror.

“You should see the other guy. It was a whole building, actually. Still fishing pieces of it out of the Potomac,” he replied.

 

***

_Several years previously, in a dive bar in New Mexico_

 

“What are you drinking, baby girl?” Rumlow asked.

“Are you fucking serious, you jack-booted thug?” Darcy asked. He grinned.

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t see something you like today,” he said.

“Sure, you’re irresistible,” she said sarcastically.

“I do all right,” he said, raking his eyes over her body. “But I’d like to get to know you better. Not many people can make Phil Coulson speechless.” He pushed a card towards her. It had a phone number on the back.

“Bite me, iPod thief,” she said. She didn’t take his number.

“You taste sweet?”

“Get over yourself,” she said, rolling her eyes.

 

He watched her as she left the bar. “No goodbye kiss?” he called. She flipped him off and he laughed.

 

***

“You looked at her a lot tonight,” Clint said conversationally.

“Aren’t you retired, Barton?”

“Don’t make it a lie,” Clint said.

“She didn’t remember me at all,” Rumlow said. “Not with this.” He gestured to his face.

“Someone could remind her,” Clint suggested mildly.

“Do that and I’ll kick your ass, Robin Hood,” Rumlow said.

“Like you could,” Clint scoffed.

 

Rumlow gave him a look. If Clint headed into a vent shortly afterwards, it was purely coincidental. Really.

 

***

“Shit, Janey,” she said, once they were back in Jane and Thor’s apartment. “I remember him from New Mexico. He was the Bar Creep!”

“The SHIELD guy who hit on you?” Jane asked.

“Mr. You Taste Sweet,” Darcy said, pulling a face.

“Gross,” Jane said. “Still, he saved Bucky from Hydra.”

“Really?” Darcy said. “You’d think he was a total homophobe, you know?”

 

Bucky and Steve were the cutest couple, though. Maybe that much antique WWII cuteness even worked on mildly reformed d-bags?

 

She had no way of knowing that the late Jack Rollins had left behind a husband and two kids. Rumlow was their godfather.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Foggy met during undergrad at Culver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I own nothing. Thanks for all your comments and support.

The next day, Darcy shuffled into the communal Avengers kitchen for breakfast. Thor was having naked time in Jane’s. The appeal of Asgardian nudity had worn off a bit ago. Those dudes--and a occasional Sif--had zero body consciousness. The only ones who didn’t tend to get naked at the drop of a helmet were Frigga and Loki. Darcy had decided they were her favorites. Not just because of the nudity: Frigga had been wonderful to she and Jane and then Loki had taken an inexplicable shine to Darcy and always roped in her into his fun tricks. He’d even let her talk him out of some of the ones more like to cause loss of life and limb.

 

She was eating a bowl of Cap n’ Crunch when Rumlow wandered in with Sam Wilson. “Early start to your day, baby girl?” Rumlow asked. It was twelve-thirty.

“I’m a researcher, my schedule’s flexible,” Darcy said, glowering at him. “Mom.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you,” Sam cautioned the other man. “The Lightning Sister tends to tase when poked, Brock. We’ll let you get back to your breakfast,” the Falcon said apologetically to her. Darcy gave him a brief smile, but shot a nasty look at the laughing Rumlow.

***

A few minutes later--she’d eaten all the crunchberries by the then--Rumlow came back in alone. He tossed a tablet on the table and Darcy flinched. “Refill?” he asked her, reaching his hand out for her coffee cup.

“Thank you,” she said, when he brought her back a full, steaming cup.

“You look like you could use it,” he said, smiling. His eyes seemed to linger on her rumpled hair.

“Always such a charmer,” Darcy observed, making sure to slurp the coffee as loudly as possible. Maybe he would go away.

“Your pal escaped from jail this morning, but you knew that, didn’t you? That’s why you tased me?” Rumlow said, sliding the tablet across the table. There was a big headline about Frank Castle’s fleeing custody.

Darcy shrugged. Frank had run straight to Karen last night. Karen had called Matt, Matt had called Foggy, and Foggy--God bless him--had been the one to warn Darcy. Her ex-roommate and former Culver poli sci classmate Foggy seemed to be the only one who ever thought about her. She hoped he liked his new job. Darcy had already been on her way upstate when he’d called.

“You don’t want to explain that to me? How you knew he’d escaped before channel nine?” Rumlow asked.

“He’s resourceful and determined, I expected it,” Darcy said. “There’s some Irish mafia and drug cartel guys still on his hit list. Also, we’re not friends. I think Frank Castle is probably legally insane, Clinically, I mean.” Darcy had been the one doing all the boring legwork and had hacked his military records. He’d been showing signs of strain in his last deployments, according to a military therapist.

“That’s not what your colleague Ms.”--Rumlow looked at the tablet--”Karen Page seems to think?”

“Karen’s got a soft spot for him. I don’t,” Darcy said sharply. She’d been trying to convince herself for weeks that her mistrust of Karen was rooted in reasonable things like _we don’t befriend scary murdering vigilantes or break into their houses, Karen_ and not jealousy because the adorable Matt had gone on those dates with Karen and not her. Also, Karen had once objected to her office music. Like her Iron & Wine at a low, discreet volume was so unprofessional when some of their clients brought them live chickens? That was when she switched her base of operations to the apartment she’d shared with Foggy, since it was kind of dubious for a non-paralegal to do the work she was doing anyway. All in all, Foggy was the best thing about Nelson & Murdock. Darcy thought no one appreciated him enough. Once she got her first Stark paycheck--she was returning to Jane’s lab now--she was going to send Foggy some presents. Maybe a fancy gift basket and one of those beer of the month subscriptions?

 

Rumlow brought her back to the present by snickering. “Yeah, you’re not one for soft spots, are you?” he asked.

“Nope,” Darcy said.

“So, you knew Castle has escaped and you’ve also been doing your work for them off the books? Your name never made it into the trial coverage,” he said, not taking the hint.

“I just ran a few Google searches when everyone else was busy,” Darcy lied. “Hardly worth mentioning.”

“Sure. Just like you took Thor to the DMV, baby?” he asked, grinning. It made his scars crinkle.

“You keep an alert for my name or some shit, Bar Creep?” she asked him.

He smiled more widely then. “You do remember me, huh?” he asked. “You feel like going to the gun range today?”

“Ex-freaking-cuse me?” Darcy said.

“I figure you could use some training, with the murderous fugitive on the loose?” he suggested. 

Darcy almost snorted. Like any training she had could help her with the guy who could shoot someone from a roof three miles away? Then she remembered that night Karen had stumbled into the office covered in someone else’s blood and refused to tell her what was up. It was just around that time that Wilson Fisk’s terrifyingly competent right hand man had disappeared without a trace. Maybe, Darcy thought, she could use some training. She’d worked on Fisk’s case, too. And Fisk was even more dangerous than Castle.

“Okay, you’ve convinced me,” she said to Rumlow. He leaned to look under the table.

“I think you should change out of those fuzzy unicorn slippers first,” he said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got into a major Daredevil kick a few weeks ago and wanted Darcy to interact with those characters, so...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time with New York's Best Damn Avocados has rubbed off on Darcy some?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I own nothing. Thanks for all your comments and kudos!

At the range, she was treated to a lecture on the importance of proper maintenance and gun safety before they put on gear to protect their eyes and ears. He wouldn’t even let her near a gun until they’d had The Talk (Darcy liked to name things in her head).

“In other words, don’t point the damn thing at anybody but Frank Castle or similar, okay?” he said. He was being very serious about this.

“It’s cute that you think Frank Castle wouldn’t have me dead before I could blink,” Darcy said.

“I have faith in you,” he said in a half-mocking voice.

“You didn’t see those pictures,” Darcy said, shuddering a little.

“Bad?” he asked.

“Dozens of dead Irish gangsters and bikers. They were all armed,” Darcy said. “And had probably shot lots of people. I’m still not sure how he managed it by himself.”

“He was in a special Marine unit in Afghanistan,” Brock said.

“What? How did you know that?” Darcy asked.

“I have friends in the military, sweetheart. I asked questions. Now put these on,” he said, handing her a pair of glasses and earmuffs. When she jumped at the first shot, he put his hands on her waist to steady her.

 

After an hour, Darcy got good at whacking people. Well, paper target people. Rumlow was actually a pretty good teacher, not that Darcy would ever tell him that. They were headed back from the gun range when they saw Tony.

“Hi, Itty Bitty, Extra Crispy,” the billionaire said. “How are you settling in?”

“You let him call you that?” she said to Rumlow, horrified. “Tony, no.” Even for Darcy, that was a mean nickname.

“He doesn’t charge me rent,” Rumlow said casually, as if this was no big deal.

“See? He’s not bothered,” Tony said. Darcy looked at Rumlow. He shrugged.

“I’m bothered,” Darcy said. “Stop it.” Matt Murdock’s sense of Catholic fairness and Foggy’s innate sweetness had rubbed off on her a bit.

At her look, Tony raised his arms in surrender. “Okay, just don’t tase me, I have a heart condition,” he said.

“Good,” Darcy said. “I’m settling in fine, Jane is very happy I’m back, and Thor is having Naked Day in celebration. I do appreciate your help, Tony.”

 Tony smiled. He’d always liked Jane’s Itty Bitty. When she was around, the coffee seemed to be better. “Just get me some of that good coffee you make?” he asked.

“Sure,” Darcy said cheerfully. “I’ll start a pot now.”

 

***

 

“What’s the secret to your coffee?” Brock asked, after Tony left them to go back to his lab. “He talks about it all the time.”

“I’m not telling you,” Darcy said.

“No?” he asked. “You’ll defend me to Tony, but you won’t give me this one little thing?” His voice was teasing.

“Nuh-uh,” she said. “It’s my super secret thing.”

“I’m sure it’s not your only super secret thing,” he said.

She didn’t reply to that. “Thanks for the gun lesson, Brock,” she said.

“Anytime,” he called after her.

She went to help Jane and Bruce do  Science! Things and tried not to think about how close he’d been to her in the little murder cubbyholes at the range. She could still smell his cologne on her clothes where he’d helped her brace for the recoil. It was oddly familiar. Who had she known who wore that, too?

  
  


 

***

 

After Darcy walked away, Clint popped out of the vent above Rumlow’s head. “She remember you yet?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Rumlow said, smiling to himself. “She does.”

“Even tequila night?” Clint asked, raising an eyebrow. "Y'all were pretty wasted."

“Shut up, Barton.”

 

***

 **Best Damn Avocado:** Everything okay on your end?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I’m good Foghorn Hairhorn. We have massive security here. What about you?

 **Best Damn Avocado:** I think Karen’s okay, but I’m worried about Matt. He keeps dropping off the face of the Earth lately.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** On a scale of 1 to 10, where are his bruises today?

 **Best Damn Avocado:** At friggin 15, Darce. It’s bad. I think Electra’s back. I heard voices in his apartment, but he wouldn’t answer the door.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** What does Marci say?

 **Best Damn Avocado:** That I should give him space. This whole thing is…

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I know. I’m so sorry. Want me to find out if Tony needs lawyers? I miss you!

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I’m 99.999999999% sure Tony is always getting sued. It might be an advantageous move, in terms of billable hours, my dude.

 **Best Damn Avocado:** Avocados + Assistants 4 Life?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** You know it.

***

 

_Several years ago, New Mexico_

 

She was walking home with a stash of Pop Tarts when a truck slowed down beside her. “You need a ride home?” the driver said through the rolled down window on her side. It was that bar guy.

“No fucking thank you,” Darcy said. This was how all horror movies and _48 Hours_ episodes started.

“I’m not going to murder you, for Christ’s sake,” he said, looking resigned. “I’m a goddamned federal agent.”

“The BTK killer was in the Air Force, Ted Bundy was a charming law student, and that guy they just caught was a friggin’ cop,” she said.

“Do you watch a lot of crime tv out here?” he asked, grinning.

“I can’t read the books, they’re too detailed. I get nightmares,” Darcy confessed.

“That’s very healthy,” he said wryly. Then he reached over and opened the passenger door. “Just let me give you a ride home. You’re much more likely to be killed as a pedestrian, trust me. I’ve seen the statistics they don’t put on television because they’re too boring.”

 

When she got in the truck, he looked at her groceries. “Pop Tarts? At your age? I wouldn’t worry about serial killers, baby, I’d worry about your cholesterol,” he said.

“Shut up, I want to chose my manner of death, thank you very much,” she said. “It’s every American’s right to eat terrible processed food and behave badly overseas.” He laughed.

“What else you got in there?” he asked.

“Sour cream and onion potato chips, cheese puffs, and popcorn, want some?” she asked. He groaned.

“I find that horrifying,” he said. “Absolutely none of that is food.”

“I bet you eat egg whites,” she said. He was actually really fit for a man his age.

“Whole eggs are okay again,” he said. “So they tell me.”

“Hey,” Darcy said suddenly, “you’ve been holding out on me. You’ve got kids. You’re one of those married assholes who picks up women out of town, aren’t you?” There was a photograph of him with two kids on the dash.

“No, those are my partner’s kids. I’m not married, Lewis,” he said. He pulled out his phone and showed her an album of photos of two men and the kids from the photo. “They adopted them last year,” he told her. “They’re siblings.”

“Oh, she said, swiping through a series of pictures. “That’s really nice.”

“Yeah, they’re still at that cute age where they should eat Pop-Tarts,” he said mockingly.

“Are you all with SHIELD?” she asked as he drove.

“No, his husband is a normal person. He’s the lighting guy at a studio in DC. They shoot _Meet the Press_ there. He got me Tim Russert’s autograph,” Brock said, laughing.

“Oh, I miss Tim Russert,” Darcy said, sighing.

“Really?” Brock said. “I didn’t know anybody under forty watched those shows.”

“I’m a political science major. I watch every week,” she told him. “Did you see that congressman on Sunday?”

“Oh, yeah, the one who was sweating like an adulterer in church?” he said, smiling.

 

She thought it was decent of him to wait until she was safely inside to pull out of the driveway.

“Who was that?” Jane asked.

“That SHIELD guy I keep running into,” Darcy said. They’d seen him at a restaurant the other day.

“Bar Creep?” Jane asked.

“Uh-huh,” Darcy said.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avocados= Foggy's drunken mispronunciation of "lawyer" (abogado) in Spanish one night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why doesn't anyone remember that X-Files episode?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Thanks for all your comments and kudos!

Getting back to Science! Life was a little strange for Darcy after laptop jockeying for Matt and Foggy, but she loved being around Jane again. That sweet Bruce Banner didn’t hurt, either. He was her second-fave, in terms of Science! minions, after Janey (Tony was her most troublesome minion, since he flatly refused to eat and sleep when she told him to).

Bruce was helping Jane run some experiments when he asked Darcy about her old job. “Are you in danger?” Bruce asked sympathetically. “I saw the news about Frank Castle escaping from prison.”

“Probably not from Frank. He’s got other people on his priority list, but I do worry about Wilson Fisk. Foggy told me he threatened the firm when Matt visited him in prison,” Darcy said. She looked at Jane. “He knew both their full names.”

“What?” Jane asked. “When did this happen?”

“I’m not sure. Matt isn’t keeping people in the loop,” Darcy told Jane.

“I don’t like that,” Bruce said.

“Me, neither,” Jane said. “Isn’t he obligated to tell his ex-employees when they’re threatened by crime bosses?”

Darcy shrugged. She was maybe getting a little too cynical about threats, whether human or alien. Things fell from the sky, Thor came and went, guys in three-thousand dollar suits wanted to kill your blind lawyer boss for putting them jail. “Eh, Tuesdays?” she said, putting her palms out in the universal gesture for ‘who knows.’ Then she had an idea. “Who wants ice cream? I put push pops, fudge bars, and strawberry crunches in the new fridge?” she asked. She’d requested a fridge in their adjacent breakroom.

“Oooh, did you get chipwiches, too?” Jane asked. Those were her favorites.

“You know I did. Bruce?” Darcy asked. “I’ve got a stash of goodies.”

“I wouldn’t mind a push pop,” Bruce said, smiling gently.

 

She ran into Bucky and Steve--the ever-cute Stucky--in the hallway and got them ice cream, too. “Thanks, doll,” Bucky said, grinning at her.

“Appreciate it,” Steve echoed. He’d been especially happy when she didn’t assume he wanted the red, white, and blue one. He actually liked regular ice cream cones.

“He’s pretty vanilla,” Bucky said, winking at Darcy.

“Oh, hey, guys, is Bruce single? I wanna flirt with him,” Darcy asked.

“Isn’t he a little old for you?” Steve said, frowning.

“Says the ninety year old,” Darcy joked. “I actually like older men.”

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but he has a weird thing happening with Natalya,” Bucky said. Nat was Bucky’s ex; according to Jane, he and Steve occasionally looked for a mutual girlfriend, but hadn’t found the right girl. Darcy had been surprised that the WWII veterans were all polyamorous. It was all she could do not to ask about it.

“We don’t really get it, but it makes the Hulk happy when she’s around,” Steve said, smiling.

“Damn,” Darcy said. “My timing with cute guys is terrible.”

“I wouldn’t say that, doll,” Bucky said, winking at her. “Aren’t we cute?”

“People have mentioned it,” Steve said in a mock-speculative voice. “Do you not think we’re cute?” Then he actually reached out and tapped her on the nose.

“Ahhh!” Darcy mock-shrieked, blushing furiously. “Stop with all your adorableness, you national icons.”

“Have dinner with us tonight?” Bucky said sweetly. “And we’ll behave.”

“Probably,” Steve said, winking.

 

“Jane,” Darcy said, when she returned to the lab, slightly stunned, and holding ice cream. “I think Stucky just asked me out.”

“Woo-hoo! I’d hoped they would,” Jane said, doing a little fist pump.

“Like, collectively?” Bruce asked. “Both of them? I’m still catching up.”

Darcy burst into laughter. “Me, too,” she said. “Also, when did the Greatest Generation get its groove on like that? I’ve been misinformed by Tom Brokaw. I thought they just drank hard liquor and didn’t actually talk about sex, much less have it.”

“My dad may want a refund on his Greatest Generation box set, given what hasn’t been covered,” Bruce said, grinning.

“This is so exciting! We can go on double-dates,” Jane said.

“Triple dates?” Bruce suggested.

“Jane, calm down, I said no,” Darcy told her. “You know I’m an only child and never learned to share.”

 

***

 

 **CEO of Heavy Metal:** They asked her out?

 **Russian Matchmaker:** Unfortunately, she said no.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** I was so disappointed.

 **Hey, Y’all, Look Up:** Aww, no. Is this about Brock and tequila night?

 **CEO of Heavy Metal:** Who said tequila?

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** What are you talking about?

 **Hey, Y’all, Look Up:** She really didn’t tell you?

 **Hey, Y’all, Look Up:** They had a thing in New Mexico? There was tequila.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** She’s never mentioned it, but she tends to forget things when she drinks with José Cuervo.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Like her clothes.

 

***

 

When she saw Rumlow again for more shooting lessons, it was the first thing he asked her about.

“How many boyfriends do you have this week, baby girl?” he said. “I’m hearing rumors that you’re Cap and the Soviet’s new best girl.”

“Zero, zilch, nada,” she told him. “They’re great, but I’m not good at that,” she said. “I don’t even like to share dessert with that many people. I’m a one-person person.” Steve and Bucky had been really sweet about it when she let them down gently.

He laughed. “Yeah, I seem to remember you belting out “Stand By Your Man” at that bar,” he said. “Not Stand by Your Men.”

“I did not!” she said. “I don’t even know the words to that song. Also, why is this facility so gossipy?”

“Clint told me,” Brock said. “I think he heard them talking about it from the ceiling.”

“Ok, what is his whole deal with the vents? Everyone keeps acting like that’s normal, but it was totally an _X-Files_ episode,” Darcy said.

“Which one?” Brock asked, re-adjusting her aim. She didn’t notice when his hands lingered.

“The one where the guy snakes around in all the duct-work, being all murdery and whatnot,” Darcy said. “Why doesn’t anyone remember?”

 

***

“Hey, Darce, quick question?” Jane said to her in the lab that afternoon, as Darcy walked in. She had just returned from delivering a cup of joe to Tony.

“Yeah?” Darcy replied.

“Did you have sex with Rumlow in New Mexico?” Jane asked innocently.

Darcy spit out her coffee. “What the hell, Jane?” she asked.

“That’s what Clint says,” Jane said.

Darcy raised a fist at the ceiling. “Vent man!” she yelled. “No more coffee and donuts for you!”

“Aww, no, Itty Bitty,” she heard a faint voice say.

“Where did I leave my phone?” Darcy said, throwing the papers off her desk in a huff.

“Um, I think I need to ask Bruce a question?” Jane said, standing up.

“Good, take him his green tea, please,” Darcy said. “Ah ha! There you are,” she said to her phone. “I’m going to get you, you asshole.”  
  
Jane hustled away with Bruce’s tea.

 

***

 

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** You’re telling people we had sex? We never had sex.

 **Agent Bar Creep:** Why is my name ‘Bar Creep’ in your phone now?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** It’s your true name, you schmuck.

 **Agent Bar Creep:** I did not tell people that.

 **Agent Bar Creep:** I may have mentioned that you threw yourself at me, under the influence of a very good Reposado, the night before we left town and I restrained myself like a gentleman. Even when you started taking your clothes off on the roof of that building.

 **Agent Bar Creep:** Technically, you started manhandling me in the bar, so half of SHIELD witnessed it.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I hate you.

 **Agent Bar Creep:** Sure. That bra was a miracle of engineering, though. The blue one with the little flowers?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Oh God.

 **Agent Bar Creep:** Now she remembers.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I put my tongue in your mouth. Repeatedly.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I’d repressed that detail from my long-term memory of that night.

 **Agent Bar Creep:** That grieves me deeply.

 **Agent Bar Creep:** Think of my fragile self-esteem, Lewis.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow is going to freak out when someone mentions Fisk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad texts from Foggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Thank you for your comments and support!

**Best Damn Avocado:** I found Matt with really bad injuries. He has broken ribs. He says he’s okay, but I know he’s lying.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Why would he lie?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** What’s going on?

 **Best Damn Avocado:** I can’t explain, but he’s been doing dangerous things, Darce. Refuses to go the hospital.

 **Best Damn Avocado:** Three

 **Best Damn Avocado:** Broken

 **Best Damn Avocado:** Ribs

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Who would beat up a blind person? Did you call the cops?

 **Best Damn Avocado:** He won’t let me call the cops.

 **Best Damn Avocado:** Oh, he’s fucking seeking this out.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** WTH? Is there like, Fight Club for the blind?

 **Best Damn Avocado:** I think that Fisk is involved somehow. Or Russians. Or both?

 **Best Damn Avocado:** I’m just so frustrated with him right now. The way he hid those threats from Fisk? It’s just--I don’t understand what he’s thinking.

 **Best Damn Avocado:** Fisk had Russian partners, you know.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Let me know if I can help. I’ll talk to Tony? You might need more security if he’s still poking at Fisk?

 

***

 

That night, Darcy tossed and turned. She couldn’t tell if it was worry over Matt or the sounds of noisy sex from Jane and Thor’s room that kept her awake. Eventually, she was finally able to sleep.

“Hey, what are we doing up here?” Darcy asked Rumlow. They were on that roof in New Mexico where she’d taken her shirt off. Darcy could tell it was a dream because she could see the Northern Lights on the horizon. Also, Rumlow had the scars of present-day Rumlow. She couldn’t quite remember what the old Rumlow had looked like anymore. Strange.

“Don’t ask me, this is your dream,” he said calmly. “What are those? Aliens?”

“Nah, I’ve mixed up tonight with the time Jane and I saw the Northern Lights,” she said.

“Pretty,” he said. They stared at them in silence for an undetermined amount of time.

“Why were you such an ass that first night in the bar?” she asked him.

He shrugged. “You’re smart. Figure it out,” he said.

“I can’t remember what you said to me exactly, but up here you were talking about going back to DC?” Darcy said. “I was so drunk.”

“Yeah,” he said, grinning. “You were fucking wasted. I had to hustle you out of that bar and you wanted to climb up here.”

“I fell asleep and you carried me downstairs,” Darcy said, remembering. “After you made me put my shirt back on.”

He sighed. “A fucking shame,” he said.

“You’re saying fuck a lot more than I remember?” Darcy said.

“No, I’m not. You are. It’s probably subliminal, baby.” He winked at her. “You like me a lot.”

"But what did you say?" she said.

 

There was a buzzing sound and the dream went away. It was Darcy’s alarm clock. “Ughhhhhh,” she groaned. “I cannot adult today,” she said to herself and hit the snooze button twice.

  
***

Darcy left the apartment in the worst possible mood. She was slumped over a bowl of Fruity Pebbles in her work clothes when Rumlow came striding into the kitchen. He was still in his workout clothes and had a towel slung over one shoulder.

“You wanna tell me what the fuck is going on?” he said loudly.

“What?” she said, looking at him groggily.

“Fisk threatened you and you didn’t tell me?” he said, putting his palms on the table and staring at her.

“Oh,” she said flatly. “Technically, he threatened Foggy and Matt by name and the firm, but the firm is no longer operational. I’m okay.”

“Technically?” Rumlow said, pulling a chair out and sinking into it with a thump that made her head hurt more. “Technically, you’re okay? Do you know who Fisk is?”

“I am aware, yeah,” Darcy told him.

“I’m hearing that your old boss went down to Ryker’s Island and threatened Fisk’s girlfriend,” Rumlow said, radiating anger. “He’s down there trying to goad Fisk into retaliating. Did he even warn you beforehand?”

“No,” Darcy admitted. “I just found out the other day from Foggy.”

“Fuck,” Rumlow said, rubbing his jaw, “fuck.”

“It’ll be fine,” Darcy said coolly.

“Are you that jaded now?” Rumlow said, shaking his head and giving her a brief, bitter grin. “That is so fucked up, baby. You didn’t used to be this cynical. I’m pissed on your behalf.”

“Thanks,” she said, going back to her cereal. “Also, I’m tired. Thor and Jane got busy last night and were knocking stuff off the walls.”

 

“Did someone say getting busy?” Tony said, sticking his head in the room.

“Not the time, Mr. Stark,” Rumlow said sharply.

“Ooh, am I interrupting a lovers’ quarrel?” Tony asked cheerfully.

“No. Thor and Jane got busy,” Darcy said. “Last night. I didn’t get any sleep.”

“Asgard gets loud,” Tony said. “Damn, I got them to soundproof the perimeter, but I forgot to get them to insulate between the main bedroom and the guest room. Sorry.”

“Also, she’s been personally threatened by Wilson Fisk, but apparently it’s no big thing,” Rumlow said hotly.

“What? How do you know Fisk?” Tony said, looking horrified. “I thought you were worried about Frank Castle?”

Darcy grumbled incoherently. She was trying to say legal stuff and Nelson & Murdock around her cereal spoon.

“Oh, apparently, her old college roommate and his daredevil of a law partner were involved in the Castle case and with Fisk,” Rumlow said. “Both of the worst New York City crime cases in recent history.”

“My name wasn’t in the media reports for either,” Darcy said to Tony, after she finished chewing. “Which he knows.” She gestured with her spoon at Rumlow.

“Like Fisk isn’t crawling all over the firm now that Murdock threatened his girlfriend?” Rumlow said back. He fixed her with an intense look. “Stop pretending this isn’t a thing.”

“Shit,” Tony said. “Itty Bitty, this is serious.”

“I want to up her security,” Rumlow said, sounding all STRIKE team leader.

“If you’re granting wishes, my liege, I’d like to be able to sleep without Thor and Jane boinking,” Darcy said to Tony. Tony snorted.

“Why don’t you move in with me?” Rumlow said suddenly.

“That’s a good idea,” Tony interjected. “That section’s all interior walls, so it’s slightly safer than Thor and Jane’s apartment. The windows are all holograms.”

“What?” Darcy said, astounded.

“Not _with me_ with me. I’ve got a whole common area setup to myself,” Rumlow clarified. The rooms nearest Rumlow’s had been earmarked for clean STRIKE survivors who wanted to join SI after DC. There just hadn’t been any, Rumlow thought.

“Yup, he’s over there in the quiet sector, Itty Bitty,” Tony said. “I’ll make the call.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a dream sequence before and I'm not sure how well these work?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Thanks for all your comments and support!

“I’m moving over into Sector 5,” Darcy said to Jane, when she went into the lab that morning.

“With Rumlow? That’s quick,” Jane said. “Not that we haven’t noticed.”

“We’re not together together,” Darcy said. “It’s so you and Thor can have privacy. What have you noticed?”

“The way he looks at you,” a voice said above her head. Clint had stuck his head out of one vent.

“What?” Darcy asked.

“The man stares at you all the damn time. Like you’re cake and he wants a big slice,” Clint said, grinning.

“That’s an...interesting metaphor,” Bruce said quietly from one of the machines.

“I wonder if he likes the side with extra frosting or more of the cake?” Clint said. Darcy threw a crumpled Post-it at him.

“Shut your face, Vent man!” Darcy yelled. Laughing, Clint disappeared.

 

“Shit,” Darcy said a few minutes later. “Vent man must have stolen my M&Ms?” Clint was a serious snack-stealer.

“I think that was me,” Bruce admitted. “Sorry.”

“I can forgive you, Brucie,” Darcy said. “If you help me talk Jane down from her next Science! Bender?”

“Hey, don’t talk about me like I’m not here,” Jane said.

“She speaks and listens!” Darcy said with mock-awe, like an old newsreel.

“You know, you are a lot like Rumlow on the sarcasm front,” Jane said thoughtfully. She made a little face.

“Oh my God, you’ve stolen Steve’s fake-innocent face!” Darcy said. “Clint’s teaching you to steal!”

“I am,” Clint yelled distantly from above. “And Cap’s a troll, too.” Bruce really laughed at that.

 

***

 

When they were alone later, walking some of her things to her new apartment, Darcy turned to Jane. “Do you really think I’ll end up having sex with Rumlow if we’re sharing a living room and a kitchen?” she whispered.

“Um, Darce, look,” Jane said. They were passing the medical wing. In the adjoining glass-walled room, Rumlow was meeting with one of his specialists. He was standing in a pair of shorts as several health workers treated his skin with something that looked like an airbrush for paint. He was very...glistening, Darcy thought. Somehow, he still had an eight-pack and shoulders she could climb. The scars all over his face and body were fading to a soft, shiny white. She'd noticed he was looking gradually better.

“They do these treatments and messages with him several times a week to help his skin repair. It’s an Asgardian plant-based treatment that Tony has copied,” Jane said. “He looks remarkably good. They can’t fix his ear with anything but a prosthetic shell, but they’re working on his skin.”

“Like, super aloe?” Darcy asked.

“Yeah, they had Bruce consult on that and then they’re using lasers and massage to help him regenerate collagen naturally. He’ll get some flexibility and elasticity back,” Jane said.

When they noticed Jane and Darcy walking by, one of the medical staff hit a button to turn the glass opaque for privacy, but not before Rumlow caught Darcy’s eye. He grinned at her and mouthed _hey, gorgeous_.

“Damn,” Darcy muttered, blushing. “He saw us.”

“How do you feel about him now? Honestly?” Jane asked, curious.

“The same way I’ve always felt about him: Half-annoyed at his arrogance, half like I want him to bang me like a screen door in a hurricane,” Darcy admitted quietly. Jane laughed until she dropped a box of Darcy’s books.

“You are in so much trouble,” Jane said.

 

***

Rumlow wasn’t wearing a shirt when he came back to the apartment. He was still a little glowy. “You going to dinner with Jane and Thor?” he asked.

“Um, no,” Darcy said, trying not to stare at him. He did look good. “They’re going out for a romantic thingie?”

“You wanna order some Chinese?” he asked.

“Sure,” she said, pretending to look at her laptop. She listened to him order for them.

“Crab wontons?” he asked. She nodded yes. He had an accurate idea of her favorite entrees, too.

“How’d you know that?” she asked.

“The AI,” he said, “keeps a delivery file for everyone.”

 

When he was done, he said, “I’m going to take a shower.” He paused at the edge of the hallway.  “You could always join me,” he said and smiled wickedly, “if you saw something you liked today?”

“You’d be shocked if I actually called your bluff,” she said casually. This living situation would never work if he could tell how turned on she was around him.

“Would I?” he said wryly and disappeared towards his room. Darcy decided it was a good idea to wear a fairly covered up set of pajamas and robe tonight.

 

***

Sometime before the food came, she fell asleep on the couch and ended up on that New Mexico roof again. This time, she was wearing her pjs.

“Well, at least you’re dressed,” Dream-Rumlow said.

“Even fictional you is a smartass,” she told him. “Was your friend with the kids supposed to live in your sector?” she asked. “Is that why you’re all alone in this part of the building?” He shrugged.

“I dunno,” he said. “Your dream remember? Why don’t you ask me?”

“I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m sorry about him. I’m sorry I was so drunk and I can’t remember what you were saying that last night, too. I feel like it was important.”

“You’re just telling yourself when we have these conversations,” he said wryly.

 

She woke up to someone shaking her. “You fell asleep,” Rumlow said, chuckling. “They did keep you up.” The Chinese food was sitting on the coffee table.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “for everything. In this dream, I was--well--”

“What?” he said, frowning.

“Nevermind,” she said, shaking her head. “I’m starving.”

“Eat your food, you’re delirious,” he teased. He fussed over the lack of nutrients in her shrimp fried rice and made her eat extra broccoli, but he let her have all of the crab wontons. She loved those. “I want you take your security more seriously,” he said. “Also, I’d like to give Matt Murdock a piece of my damn mind.”

“You can’t harass the blind, it’s a hate crime,” she told him. “And Matt is a good guy, really. I don’t understand what’s happening.”

“You don’t?” Rumlow said. “You don’t know, do you?”

“What?” she asked him.

“Rumor has it, that Hell’s Kitchen Devil looks a helluva lot like one Matt Murdock. I saw some security footage. Just how blind is he?” Brock asked her.

“Oh my God, you don’t think he could be…” Darcy trailed off.

“What do you know?” Rumlow asked.

“Foggy texted me last night to say Matt has three broken ribs and that he’s ‘seeking them out,’ possibly from Fisk and or Russians,” Darcy admitted.

“So that’s a yes from Foggy,” Rumlow said. “He seems to have a brain, at least. He got away from Murdock.”

“Jesus,” Darcy said. Then she told Rumlow about all the things that the firm had been involved in. That made him put his food down and pace the living room. When she got to the murders of Elena Cardenas and Ben Urich, as well as her suspicions about Karen’s role in Wesley’s disappearance, Rumlow swore. Repeatedly.

“You are not going to see any of these people anymore,” he ordered her.

“You’re not the boss of me,” she told him. She did want to see Foggy again, even if she wasn’t sure about trusting Matt and Karen seemed to have a death-boner for crazypants Frank Castle.

“I am being completely serious, baby,” Rumlow said. In a softer voice, he said, “I just want you to be safe, okay? Will you work on that with me?”

“All right,” she said. "That I can do."

She found herself staring at him when he went back to eating. “What?” he asked. He was still a little tense-looking.

“I keep having these strange dreams,” she admitted, blushing. That made him relax.

“About me?” he said, grinning.

“Sort of,” she said. “Dream You keeps reminding me that I’m just talking to myself when we have conversations.”

“I hope Dream Me is also reminding you to take safety precautions,” he said seriously.

 

When she’d finished stuffing her face and being shocked by the idea that Matt might be a vigilante, too, she promptly fell asleep on Brock’s shoulder. She woke up in her bed alone. He’d covered her with a blanket and tucked her in.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this fic, Rumlow is getting better without extreme magic or any dramatic scenes with Helen Cho's cradle. Just normal, gradual better with a little help from Asgardian aloe vera.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himalayan salt lamps are pretty
> 
> (Earning our M-rating with the first section, so skip it if it's not your thing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I own nothing! Thanks for all your support. Y'all are the best.

“Oh, God, that feels so good,” Darcy said. “Please don’t stop.” She was on her back. Rumlow had one hand pressed against her thigh, stretching her leg over his shoulder. His other hand was in her panties. The combination of pleasure and tension release in her hamstring felt incredible.

“I thought we were working on your fitness. You want me to fuck you here?” he asked teasingly.

“Yes,” she said.

“You like that?” he asked, rubbing her clit with his thumb. He grinned at her and switched the direction of his fingers, stroking her.

“Mmm-hmm,” she said. “Don’t stop.” She rocked her hips into his touch.

“You’re so wet, baby,” he said, sliding two fingers inside her. “Wet and tight,” he said.

“Oh, God,” she said. “I need you.”

“You still want me?” he asked. When she half-moaned _yes_  and tugged his hair in response, he smiled. He kissed her gently.

Over his shoulder, the Northern Lights were all greens and blues.

 

She woke up alone in her bed and sighed. Her alarm clock was going off. She _was_ wet, damn it. And she had badgered Jane into signing up for Saturday morning yoga with her, so she couldn’t stay in bed thinking about Brock.

 

***

Rumlow was in the gym on a treadmill when Steve and Bucky walked in. “Cap, Barnes,” he said.

“Rumlow,” Steve said. Barnes smiled and nodded in greeting, as he pulled up his long hair in a man bun. They got on the treadmills next to him.

“So,” Steve said casually, “we hear you’re shacked up with Darcy Lewis?”

“People didn’t do that in our day,” Barnes said.

“We’re not together,” Rumlow said. “She just wanted to give Thor and Jane some privacy and my sector’s the most secure. I’m concerned about the Nelson & Murdock business.”

“Sure,” Steve said, ramping up the incline on his treadmill. It annoyed Rumlow that the ninety year olds were still outpacing him. Since DC, he’d been busting his ass to get back into shape. The therapies were helping.

“Still, we don’t get turned down often, do we, Punk?” Barnes asked.

“Have we ever been turned down?” Steve asked innocently.

“Not that I can recollect, Stevie,” Barnes said. “We’re fairly popular.”

“Yeah, yeah, you two are the hot item,” Brock said. “Just spit it out.”

“She likes ya, you moron,” Barnes said cheerfully.

“Don’t screw it up, pal,” Steve said.

“We could always ask again if he’s not interested?” Barnes suggested. “She’s got a helluva body, Stevie.”

“Like a Vargas come to life,” Steve said. “Those curves, Buck. I could do a lot of life sketching with her.”

Brock was so not taking the bait with these two damn trolls. “Didn’t you two live together back in the day?” he pointed out.

“Nobody knew,” Barnes said.

“We were such nice boys,” Steve said.

 

***

Bruce had started teaching a yoga class for stress management at the facility and Darcy had talked Jane into going. She thought it might help Jane Science! with less bouts of machine kicking. As they walked towards the gym with their yoga mats, she told Jane about Rumlow’s suspicions about Matt and the whole Daredevil thing.

“It matches up with what Foggy’s told me discreetly,” Darcy admitted.

“Holy shit,” Jane said. “I can’t believe Matt went and taunted Fisk. That is so unlike him.” Jane had met Matt a few times and liked the sweet lawyer.

“I know,” Darcy said. “It gets worse.” She told Jane all things she’d told Rumlow as they walked, very quietly. “What do you think?” Darcy asked Jane.

“I hate to say it, Darce, but I’m with Rumlow,” Jane said. “I want you to take extra precautions if this Fisk guy might target you.”

 

Thankfully, Bruce’s class helped calm Darcy’s nerves. “I want you all to practice alternate nostril breathing-- _nadi shodhana pranayama_ \--for the next few minutes,” Bruce said, demonstrating how to position his hands on the bridge of his nose. “Then we will segue into some calming poses. This is a yin yoga focused class, so our poses will be restful ones that we maintain for five to ten minutes.”

Darcy was doing Cat Tail pose when she turned her head and saw Steve and Bucky walking by. She could have sworn Bucky seemed to be checking her out through the glass surround.

When they were rolling up their mats, Jane brought it up. “He was totally staring at your ass, Darce. I saw him elbow Steve. I can’t believe you passed that up, by the way. It’s not like you to not at least want to try being the filling in a hot hero sandwich once,” Jane said.

“I don’t know,” Darcy said. “They’re a lot, you know? A lot of sex. I’m a small woman, what if I can’t handle it?”

From near the front of the room, Bruce chuckled. “Hey, I think it’s unyogic to eavesdrop on sex convo, babe,” Darcy called to him. “Look, I’m making Bruce blush,” she said to Jane, laughing.

“Want to go have mimosas in my apartment?” Jane said. “Apartment brunch?”

“Yes,” Darcy said.

“Bruce?” Jane offered.

“No, thank you,” he said, smiling, “I have plans for a picnic. I appreciate the offer.”

“Tell Nat we said hello,” Jane said, grinning. He blushed again.

 

***

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I’m having brunch with Jane and Thor. Stop by, if you want?

 **Agent Bar Creep:** Do I strike you as a brunch guy?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** You do keep the common area remarkably tidy and well-organized.

 **Agent Bar Creep:** That’s called manners and respect, you sloth.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Did you actually straighten those books I left on the end table yesterday?

 **Agent Bar Creep:** I have no idea what you’re talking about. I admit nothing.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Thor makes really good waffles?

 **Agent Bar Creep:** Waffles aren’t actual food, either. Your bags are on the new hooks by the door.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Waffles are a fancy bread. What is wrong with you? Oprah would have you arrested. How will I find things if I don’t just drop them by the door?

 **Agent Bar Creep:** I have no fear of Oprah.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** You are a very foolish man. It’s Gayle that you need to watch out for.

 

***

An hour and many, many mimosas later, Darcy told Jane about her sex dream. “I don’t know what to do?” she said, waving her mimosa in the air. It spilled a little. “Oh, no!”

“S’okay,” Jane said, waving her concerns away. They’d let Thor make the mimosas. As a result, they were very strong. That might have been a mistake.

“What do I do?” Darcy said.

“About Rumlow or all the murderereers?” Jane slurred slightly. She loved Thor’s blood orange mimosas, Darcy knew. She thought Thor topped them with shots of Cointreau. “Why do we know so many people with secret i-identities, anyway?” Jane asked. “It’s statistically im-improbable.”

“It’s messed up,” Darcy said, nodding. She nodded with such firmness, she almost fell off Jane and Thor’s couch.

 

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** How do you feel about salt lamps??? Brrruce had one i think they’re realllllllllllly pretty

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I ordered us some them

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** jane says I ordered us ten ten they’re so glowy you’re glowy too.

 **Agent Bar Creep:** Are you drunk?

 **Agent Bar Creep:** What is a salt lamp?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** its pretty

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** u pretty too

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** i want u

 **Agent Bar Creep:** Jesus, Lewis, not this again. I do not have sex with very drunk women. It’s a rule.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** [sad emoji]

 **Agent Bar Creep:** I’ll be right there.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** yayyy u love me

 **Agent Bar Creep:** This is an intervention, sweetheart.  
 

As he carried her back to their rooms, he said, “You know, I’m trying not to be wounded that I’ve been after you since the moment we met, but you only show interest in me when you’re completely blitzed.” 

Darcy looked up from where she'd leaned against his neck. "It was you all the time," she said. "I thought you smelled like someone, but it was just you." She laughed. "That's so weird," she said, dissolving into giggles.

"And now she laughs at me," Rumlow said to the AI.

"I'm very sorry, sir," the AI said politely.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Bruce teaching a yoga class and then picnic-ing with Nat, it's too cute.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildly hungover Darcy, mildly flirty Brock.
> 
> We earn our M-rating with the second-to-last section (beginning "Sunday morning, he woke her..."), so skip it if that's not your thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Thanks for all your comments and kudos!

“You would make a very good boyfriend,” Darcy told him when she shuffled, hungover, into the kitchen that night. He’d kept an eye on her while she was passed out and brought her water.

“I’m just glad you weren’t that drunk, lightweight,” he said, grinning. “I thought I’d be holding your hair back while you prayed to the porcelain gods.” He was sautéing vegetables.

“Uh, no, I just feel crappy,” she said, sitting down and putting her head on the counter of their kitchen island. It was very cool. It felt like a cool washcloth against her forehead.

“I eat there,” he said. “Don’t get hair everywhere.”

“It’s too bad you’re so uptight about cleanliness,” Darcy said, without picking her head up.

“Why?” he asked. He’d apparently made ginger rice, which was one of Darcy’s favorite slightly-drunk foods. Jarvis must have notes on her hangover foods.

“I’ve always thought neat freaks were bad in bed,” she told him. “They can’t relax.”

“Hey, I’ve never had any complaints,” he said, sounding offended.

“Pffhhhht,” Darcy said, doing a so-so motion with her hand.

“Eat these,” Rumlow told her, pushing a plate of food her way. “And I’ll give you, oh, six to eight hours to rest and rehydrate before we start.”

“What are you gonna do, make me shoot more things?” she asked, sitting up and shoveling in a forkful of rice in her mouth.

He looked at her. “Actually, I was planning on fucking you senseless. But we could always go to the range after?” he said casually. She coughed in surprise. He smiled.

“Are you serious?” she said finally.

“Sure. Also, I can see the food in your mouth. You’ve got a beautiful face, but terrible table manners,” he said. She threw a piece of broccoli at him and he dodged it, laughing. Then he came around the counter and put his arms around her shoulders, leaning close to her ear. “I cannot wait to get my hands all over you,” he whispered. When she shivered in anticipation, she could practically feel him grinning against her earlobe. “Like that, huh?” he said.

Luckily, he’d left the room for a minute when she got a text.

***

**The Girl Reporter:** Darce, can you help me? I need some info.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** What kind of info, Karen?

**The Girl Reporter:** Anything you can find on someone called Ray Schoonover.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Karen, I know that name. Is this Frank related?

**The Girl Reporter:** He was Frank’s CO in Afghanistan.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** If I help you, you cannot meet with this guy alone, okay? If Frank wants to kill him, he may not care if you’re there. Collateral damage, Karen.

**The Girl Reporter:** Frank wouldn’t hurt me.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Oh God. I’m going to ignore all the troubling implications of that text and tell you that dating vigilantes is a bad idea.

**The Girl Reporter:** It’s not like that. Frank is still devoted to his late wife.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Stay away from Matt, too.

**The Girl Reporter:** Why?

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** His new hobby is baiting Fisk in jail by threatening Vanessa Whatshername and he’s *not* Frank Castle, which means he’s writing checks his ass can’t cash.

**The Girl Reporter:** Oh shit.

 

***

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Brock is offering to fuck me senseless in the near future.

**The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** I sort of thought you might do that in my living room? He gave you a look when he bridal-carried you out. Like Jim Morrison singing “Light My Fire,” if we’re being honest.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** What could it hurt?

**The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** I can’t believe you haven’t already.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Hypothetically, if I help Karen with some info, do you think he’ll be less mad when he finds out if he’s seen me naked?

**The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Uh-oh. Well, you can always move back in with us?

  
***

Sunday morning, he woke her up with coffee. “How do you feel today?” he asked, grinning.

“I have no idea why you’re looking so pleased,” she said. “I’m perfectly sober now and going to take a shower.”

“Oh, I don’t mind if you’re clean, baby. I might like you a little unwashed,” he said, running his hand over her blanket where it rested on her waist.

“Get out of the way,” she said. He stood up obligingly and gave her a wolfish smile. Her nightshirt was fairly short. She had to suppress a returning grin. God, he was so attractive. What would it hurt, really? Jane would let her move back in, after all.

“Did you want me to wait in the bed?” he asked playfully, as she went towards her bathroom.

“Yes,” she said. “I’ll be back in a second.”

“Change your mind on the shower?” he asked, brightening.

“Maybe,” she said. She wanted to brush her teeth at least.

 

When she came back, having brushed her teeth and detangled her hair, she looked at him. He was sitting at the foot of her bed, still dressed in a t-shirt and boxer shorts. “Did you know I took a yoga class with Jane the other day?” she said.

His eyes lit up. “Yeah, baby girl?”

“Mmm-hmm. We learned this pose called Melting Heart--Anahatasana--that I think you’ll like,” she said.

“Show me,” he said. His voice was low. She peeled her shirt off slowly and crawled on the bed next to him.

“You start on all fours,” she said, “but then you walk your hands forward and melt your chest down, like this,” she said.

“Fuck,” he muttered, swallowing.

“If you like,” she said, looking over her bare shoulder at him. “Help me out of my underwear. Unless you’ve changed your mind?”

He laughed then. “You’re killing me, baby. Don’t move,” he said, “I’m getting condoms.”

“You totally thought I was going to turn you down,” she called after him.

 

When he came back in the room, she was sitting back on her heels. “You weren’t supposed to move,” he said, setting the condoms on her nightstand.

“I never do what I’m told,” she sassed him. “Besides, I thought you might need my help?”

“Yeah?” he said, raising his eyebrows.

“Getting out of your clothes,” she said. “C’mere.” She helped him peel his shirt off and then he looked down at her with a new, strange expression she couldn’t place.

“Do the yoga thing again?” he asked.

“You liked that, huh?” she said.

“Uh-huh,” he said. While she positioned herself, she heard him drop his boxers and open the condom. “You ready?” he asked softly. “I want you to be sure.”

She looked over her shoulder at him and wiggled her hips. “What, this isn’t obvious enough for you?” she asked. He barked out a laugh.

She put her head back down on the bed when she felt his weight shift the mattress. His hands were very warm as he slowly coaxed her underwear down over her knees and then her calves and ankles. He traced the lines of her thighs as he went. “You’re luscious,” he said softly. “I could spend hours just touching you.” He caressed her inner thighs and she hummed in pleasure. His palms were light and exploring.

“I didn’t think you’d to want to touch me that much,” she admitted. He chuckled.

“I’m secretly a very romantic guy,” he said, kissing the small of her back and rubbing her clit softly with one hand.

“Is Crossbones always so gentle?” she teased. “God, that feels good.” She wanted to melt into him, into the warmth of his skin as he kneaded between her legs, working his fingers around her folds.

“Sometimes yes, sometimes no,” he said. He put a little teeth into the next kiss to demonstrate. But when he finally eased into her, he wasn’t rough or hurried. 

"Brock," she moaned, arching her hips towards him, as he moved slowly in and out. She hadn’t expected him to be so thick.

“Funny thing about the serum, baby. I can do this for a long time,” he said. “So, I like to start easy.” He didn’t lie: he teased her with his hands and mouth as they swayed back and forth. She relaxed her chest and arms down into the bed. It was almost dreamy. She didn’t think anything could feel better than his gentleness.

Then he switched to a faster and more aggressive pace. “Oh God, oh God,” she moaned at the rapid jerking of his hips. He was holding her steady with a firm grip. “That feels so good,” she said.

“You like that, baby?” he said hoarsely.

“Yes,” she said. “Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she begged. She was on the verge of orgasm when he slowed down again. “You bastard,” she hissed, turning to look back at him. “You’re doing that deliberately.”

“You know I am,” he said, grinning through his sweat. “You’ll feel really good when I’m done, sweetheart.” He cycled her through an another round of gentle teasing and then fucked her so urgently that she was almost incoherent and tearful with bliss when she finally came.

"Oh oh," she said, weeping, as she pressed her face into the blankets, shaking and shuddering. 

Following her, he groaned and collapsed across her back. “Good, yeah?” he murmured, as he slid out of her.

“Mmm-hmmm,” she said. When he made to roll over to the other side of the bed, she made a pitiful sound and he cuddled her instead. She liked the heat and weight of his body next to her own.

 

She was stunned when she discovered he could do this several times in a day. They spent most of that Sunday in bed together. “I’m really happy, baby,” he said to her once, rubbing her hip. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.” He did look happy. She didn’t want to ruin that, so, she didn’t tell him about the text message from Karen in the afternoon, asking to meet at a diner. He only knew that she needed to run an errand in the city for Jane.

 

***

**The Girl Reporter:** Can you meet me at a diner tomorrow night with the RS stuff?

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Paper or flash drive?

**The Girl Reporter:** Both?

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Will he be there?

**The Girl Reporter:** Don’t think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen S2 of Daredevil, I'm inserting Darcy into this amazing and weird relationship in the next chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GHIx_WyaJs
> 
> How do we feel about the sex in this chapter? More smut? Less smut?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The diner scene of Daredevil S2, remixed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I own nothing! Thanks for all your kudos and comments.

In the morning, the newspapers reported Castle had been spotted in another town, so Darcy felt relatively safe meeting Karen alone. “I’m headed out on that errand this afternoon,” she said, kissing Brock at breakfast, “so I won’t be back until late tonight.”

“I see how it is, you have your way with me and then bail,” he teased, rubbing her back. “Say hey to Jane for me,” he told her. “I’ll wait up for you.”

“I will,” she promised. Her day in the lab was uneventful and pleasant. She printed out the Ray Schoonover stuff for Karen and put it in a file, along with the matching flash drive before she headed into the city by train. The trip took several hours one way. When she arrived at the diner, it was already dark. But Karen wasn’t alone.

***

She caught the end of Frank Castle’s speech about the necessary pain of love. He and Karen were apparently having a moment. He didn’t look terribly happy to see her. He did, however, take her paper file; Karen wanted the flashdrive.

“So,” Frank Castle said to her, “you came even though you don’t like me, huh?” He’d picked up on that somehow. Probably her horrified expression when she realized it was him under the ball cap. He was almost unrecognizable behind all those bruises.

“I’m not too happy to realize I’m meeting with a wanted man,” she said. “Karen led me to believe this was a girls-only coffee date.” Castle had the decency to chuckle.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said. He was weirdly charming, but Darcy still thought he was dangerous.

 

Approximately five minutes later, the drug dealers showed up to kill them and Castle told them to hide in the kitchen. The only employees were, thankfully, outside on a smoke break. Karen and Darcy huddled under the sink. Darcy was left holding a weeping Karen in the bloodied diner. Frank Castle saved them by killing both men and disappeared into the dark.

“What do we do?” Karen said, shaking. Darcy wanted to vomit.

“Call the cops,” Darcy said. “I’m calling Tony Stark.”

 

The quinjet arrived shortly after all the black and whites and landed on the blocked off street. But it was Brock who stepped off first, then Tony and Steve. They spoke to the police quietly for several minutes, while the EMTs were looking over Darcy and Karen. The police even let Steve and Brock go in the diner. Steve looked a little queasy when they came back out and Rumlow’s expression was almost scary.

“Come on, Itty Bitty, they’re letting you go,” Tony said to Darcy. “Releasing you to me. My protective custody won’t cost New York state.”

“Karen?” she asked.

“Official protective custody,” the nearest cop said. “We’re taking her to the station.”

“That’s fine,” Karen said shakily.

“No, I’m calling Foggy. You don’t need to be alone,” Darcy said. “You need a lawyer, too.” Thankfully, Foggy was home and left for the station where they were taking Karen. Darcy watched Karen be driven away in the back of the police car. She hoped everyone got there safely. The cops seemed to think the drug dealer’s men had been trailing Castle, not Karen.

 

The moment the doors to the quinjet closed, Brock got in her face. “What the fuck?” he yelled at her. “You lied to me. You actually lied to me. I told you to stay away from this case and you ran towards it. You were alone with Castle,” he said, “even before drug dealers showed up to kill him.”

“Rumlow,” Cap said tersely.

Brock turned on Steve. “All right, Cap. Explain to me how it’s okay that she could have been dead in this diner and we wouldn’t have known for days?” he said. “Because the rest of the people in there are going to be identified by their dental records.”

“He’s not wrong,” Steve said softly to Darcy. “Castle beat that second man to death with his own hands.”

“I know,” Darcy said. “We were hiding in the kitchen. I heard him.” The sound of tissue and bone being turned to pulp wasn’t going to leave Darcy for a long time.

Rumlow swore and stomped off.

“He was really worried,” Steve said softly. “Why’d you come alone, Darce? Any one of us would have gone with you.”

"I don't know," Darcy said.

She heard that question over and over in the next several hours: from an upset and angry Jane, a puzzled Thor, a grimacing Bruce and Clint, a stern Bucky, and even Natasha, whose expression was terrifyingly still. Only Tony looked sympathetic and said, “I’ve made plenty of mistakes, Itty Bitty.”

 

***

 

When they returned to the apartment together, Brock stood in the kitchen and crossed his arms. “How do you want me to respond to this?” he asked sharply.

“What does that mean?” Darcy asked him. Her adrenaline had faded and now she was just tired. There was a little blood on her jeans. She’d almost slipped in the puddle around the dead stabbing victim-slash-drug dealer, trying to help Karen.

“I’m really furious that you could have died tonight,” he said. He leaned his hands against the countertop and took a deep, ragged breath. “That I could have been waiting up for you while you bled out down there. You didn’t even call me, you called Tony. I thought we were in a relationship. Or are we just fucking?” he asked.

“I knew you’d be upset,” she admitted. “I’m sorry about that. But I also want to get out of these clothes. They have a stranger’s blood on them.”  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank & Karen talking about love before Darcy gets there: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GHIx_WyaJs
> 
> The fight I'm riffing on/inserting Darcy into is fairly gory: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWWEte-6sIs


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness for Foggy in Karen's life, right?
> 
> (Earning our M-rating with the first and third sections, so skip if it's not your thing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I own nothing. Thanks for all your comments! Y'all are great.

Brock went silent on her and she didn’t see him again for a day. On the second morning, he returned from the gym while she was looking in the fridge. He scooped her up, put her on the kitchen island, and kissed her intently. “I’m still pissed at you, but we’re fucking now,” he announced, “because I’m miserable without you.”

“I thought you ate here?” she asked curiously as he unbuttoned her shirt and kissed her breasts. She wasn’t opposed to the sex, but she knew how he felt about clean countertops.

“Couch then,” he said, pulling her into his arms. He carried her over and began stripping her pajamas off. “I’m only going to say it once,” he said, when she was naked.

“What?” she asked.

“I will find out the thing you like best about fucking me,” he said, “and if you ever go off on some goddamn Nelson & Murdock errand alone again, I will withhold that thing for the rest of our sex life. You understand?”

“Are you threatening me with sex blackmail?” she asked.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m doing,” he said, pulling down his sweatpants. Then he propped her right knee over his shoulder, put on a condom, and pushed deep into her.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” she hissed. The angle felt phenomenal. The almost frantic way he moved his hips wasn’t bad, either.

“Uh-huh,” he muttered as she moaned and said his name. “We’re going to talk more about this tonight. I was very upset.”

“I got that from the way you got all in my face,” she said, almost breathless.

“Do I need to be more forceful?” he asked, pausing his thrusts to put more of his weight against her leg. It felt amazing.

“Okay, okay,” she said, rolling her neck back and smiling, “If I promise to behave, can we just skip the lecture and go straight to this?”

“Maybe,” he said, smiling. He slid his shoulder out from under her leg and leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled away, he grinned. “Give me the other leg now, you pain in my ass,” he said, sliding a hand under her left thigh.

When she put her left leg over his shoulder, he eased into her more gently. “You want me to go slow?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said.

 

***

When she got to the lab, she was a little in disarray. Jane looked up and laughed. “Makeup sex?” the scientist said.

“How can you tell?” Darcy asked, blushing.

“Thor told me,” Jane said.

“No fair!” Darcy said. “That’s practically insider trading.”

  
Her workday was uneventful--nothing went boom, no one tried to kill her--except for a series of texts from Foggy.

 

 **Best Damn Avocado:** I’ve got Karen in a safe house.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Good. If you need help, Tony has said you can stay here, too. We have very nice coffee machines. [photo]

 **Best Damn Avocado:** Where did I go wrong in my life?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Oh to be born a Stark, right? You can actually talk to the coffee maker.

 **Best Damn Avocado:** Has he figured out your coffee secret is just a teaspoon of pumpkin pie spice in with the grounds?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** No and WE WILL NEVER TELL HIM, FOGGY.

 **Best Damn Avocado:** Gotcha.

 

***

“We’re in a relationship,” Brock told her as they made dinner.

“What?” she said, pausing to look at him. He’d asked her to chop vegetables.

“I’m not settling for a friends-with-benefits thing. This is a relationship. That means you tell me before you do crazy shit with Karen Page or anyone else,” he said.

“What about you? You go on missions,” she said.

“I do,” he said. “You know about all of them. If you want, I’ll ask Tony to give you the same clearance level that Jane gets for Thor. But whatever happens, we communicate our shit, okay?” he said, waving a spatula at her.

"Look at you, being all serious and commitment-y," she said. He grinned.

 

She tried to keep her orgasm quiet when he went down on her that night, but he looked up and grinned. His lips were shiny in the low light. “It’s first on the list now,” he said. “Can you live without it?”

“Nooooo,” she said, rubbing her fingers through his hair. “Please don’t make me.”

“I won’t need to, if you be careful,” he said, leaning back down between her legs. His tongue flicked at her folds.

“Oh, God,” she said, arching her hips and pulling at his hair gently. “That feels so fucking good.” She could feel him laughing against her.

“What about this?” he asked. He teased his tongue over her clit and she moaned. “Too much? Still sensitive?” he asked. 

 

*** 

When they were in bed after--lit by the glow of several salt lamps--he sighed. “I would have gone with you, you know, if you’d asked me. Do you not trust me to protect you?” he asked.

“I thought I was just giving Karen a file about Frank’s old CO. I didn’t know he’d be there,” she said. “I trust you, I just knew you didn’t want me talking to her. She’s really not a terrible person. This is her first run-in with the scary shit.” Darcy couldn’t forget how shaken up Karen had been.

“Yeah,” he said, stroking her hair. “You were pretty shaken up by those aliens.”

“Did I talk about that?” she said.

“Only that last night with me,” he said.

“Castle did protect us,” she said. “I think he and Karen have a thing.”

“Define a thing?” he asked.

“They’re emotionally attached to one another, only he’d never admit it because he probably feels like he ought to mourn his family forever and Karen isn’t the type to take her top off and throw herself at him,” Darcy said. Brock chuckled.

“So, your old boss is a vigilante, your ex-coworker has a thing with another vigilante, and poor Foggy is the sanest one of the whole bunch. Any other secrets?” he asked.

“Nope,” she said, “unless you want me to tell you how hot you look in this light?” He snorted.

“Sure, sweetheart,” he said skeptically. She rolled over on her belly and looked at him curiously.

“You really don’t see how good you look, do you?” Darcy asked. “You do. Maybe we should get a mirror for in here?”

"A mirror?" he said, grinning. “Sounds like fun.”

“What about you? Any secrets?” she asked.

“No,” he said.

 

Once she’d fallen asleep, he looked down at her face. “I’ve wanted to be here with you for a long time,” he said aloud. “Does that count?”

 

***

_Several years previously, a diner in New Mexico_

 

“Hi, Doris!” Darcy said to her favorite waitress.

“You want your usual, hon?” the older woman asked.

“Yup. Coffee, coffee, coffee…” Darcy said.

“Everyone shut up,” Doris finished with a grin. “Where’s your favorite t-shirt?” That was how Doris had learned Darcy’s coffee motto.

“Those federales took my t-shirt,” Darcy said.

“They took your shirt?” Doris said, horrified.

“All Jane’s stuff, my iPod, and my favorite t-shirt,” Darcy said, sighing. “I’m gonna try to get them back, though.” Darcy leaned in and whispered. “I think I got that Coulson guy’s emall address. He’s gonna rue the day, Doris.”

At a nearby table in the diner, a dark-haired man chuckled and stood. Walking over to Darcy, he put a twenty on the counter. “Let me take care of this?” he asked. “Since we took your favorite t-shirt, it’s the least I could do.”

“Agent Bar Creep,” Darcy said. “I didn’t know they let you out without the suit.” He was wearing jeans and a v-neck t-shirt with the logo of a DC gym. He’d tucked his aviators into the lowest point of the collar.

“Sometimes, I get to be a regular guy. It’s rare,” he said, smiling. She pushed back his twenty.

“I can afford my own coffee, thanks,” she said.

“Can you?” he said, tilting his head. “Foster and Selvig are flat broke. Unless Foster’s changed her mind?”

“Changed her mind about what?” Darcy asked.

“Come sit,” he said, taking her cardboard tray of three diner coffees. “Thanks, Doris,” he said, winking at the waitress. “Keep the change.” He’d left the twenty on the counter.

“Thank you, honey!” Doris said, blushing.

“Traitor,” Darcy whispered to Doris. The other woman waved her away playfully. Darcy followed Bar Creep back to his booth. “That was a five dollar order. You're bribing Doris now?"

"I want her to like me," he said. "I've heard she's single."

"So, Bar Creep, what is this about Jane?” she asked, when she'd sat down.

“Phil offered her a job. A whole lab space at SHIELD to work in,” he said. “Nice salary, healthcare, the works. She turned him down,” he said.

“Of course she did, you just want to surveil her work,” Darcy said. “It’s a trick.”

“We’re gonna keep an eye on her anyway, why not let us pay for the privilege?” he said, shrugging. “It’s very reasonable. Selvig said yes to joining up eventually.”

“What’s your motive?” Darcy asked him.

“She told Phil--”

“The iPod Thief?” Darcy said.

“You know his name. I just heard you. Anyway, she told Phil that you two were a package, so he sweetened the deal with a job for you in DC, too. It’s a good offer, you should try to convince her to say yes,” he said. “You should say yes.”

She stared at him. “What?” she said. “Look, I’m going to finish my degree and have a normal life.”

“C’mon, don’t you get it?” he said. “Your life has changed, baby. Nothing’s the same anymore.”

“Pffhhht,” Darcy said, sipping from her styrofoam coffee cup. The lid held in heat. It was so hot that she winced.

“You okay?” he asked, fiddling with the paper napkin around his fork.

“I’m fine,” she said stubbornly. She’d burned the hell out of her mouth, actually.

“You’re very hard-headed, aren’t you?” he said, grinning.

“Thanks for the coffee and the free advice, but we’re not joining SHIELD,” she said, standing up and getting her tray.

“You end up in DC, maybe we can have that drink?” he asked, looking up her. “Here’s my number.” He set a card on in the empty space in her cardboard coffee tray. She looked at the card and back at him, arching an eyebrow.

“Are you always like this?” she asked. He laughed.

“Only on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays,” he said. “I have to schedule my obsession with Doris around work commitments. But I’m leaving soon,” he said. “So, this is your last chance to say yes.”

“Nope,” she said. He watched her walk away with a neutral expression. “Bye, Doris! Bye, jack-booted thug!” she said at the door.

“Bye, hon!” Doris said.

“You know my name’s Rumlow, right?” he called as she left.

 

When Doris came to refill his coffee, she clucked her tongue. “She’ll be back tomorrow, honey,” she told him. “You could always be here.”

“Eh, she doesn’t like me much,” he said, sighing.

“Sure she does, handsome,” Doris said. “If she didn’t like ya, she’d have poured her coffee on you. Did that to two truckers the other week.”

“She’s special, isn’t she?” he said, laughing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That first sex scene is totally inspired by a gif of Frank Grillo in Kingdom stretching someone's leg in a very, ahem, suggestive fashion.
> 
> Also, let's just assume that a diner still exists in NM where you can get plain coffees to-go for a $1.50 each?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Alluring Secrets of Elko, NV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I own nothing! Thanks for all your comments and kudos.

A few days later, when Darcy had shuffled into the kitchen for breakfast, Brock told her that there was something she needed to see on the news. A boat had exploded in the harbor in the city. The anchors were reporting that Frank Castle was believed to have been killed in the explosion.

“He attacked a boat?” Darcy said, befuddled, as she stared at the TV. There was a Frank Castle crawler and everything. Plus, news helicopter footage of a burning boat.

“Boat belonged to a drug dealer,” Brock said, wrapping his arms around her waist. “You want coffee?”

“You know it,” she said.

“I’ll make some if you tell me your secret?” he said.

“Nope,” she said.

“It’s some sort of spice, isn’t it? Cinnamon? Nutmeg?” he asked. 

“Nuh-uh, not telling,” she said. 

“I can smell spice in the filter basket, dammit,” he said. “Why are you so secretive?”

“A woman needs a little mystery, Agent Bar Creep,” she said. “Keeps me alluring and whatnot.”

“You haven’t called me that in awhile,” he said.

“Brings back memories, doesn’t it?” she said.

“Yeah,” he said, nuzzling her neck. “You really don’t treat me any differently,” he said softly.

“You’re the same guy, you just have cool scars now, babe,” she said. “I think they’re sexy.”

“You wanna?” His voice was warm. 

“I can’t,” she said, drawing the word out with a sigh. She pried his hands from around her waist. “I need to eat and I can’t be late for work again. Tony keeps coming in and throwing sex confetti at me when I’m late for stuff,” she said. “They’ve noticed it only happens now that I’ve moved in with you.”

“What the hell is sex confetti?” Brock asked.

“Confetti in the shape of little penises,” she said. “Clint also has one of those World Cup vuvuzela things? It’s embarrassing.”

“I’ll talk to them,” he said grimly. 

“No, no, save your firepower for my real emergencies, please. I’ve seen your scary face, it’s too much for Tony’s heart,” she said, walking over to the coffee pot. “Now turn around,” she said.

“Why?” he said.

“I’m making coffee,” she said. He snorted.

“Okay, Miss Alluring Secrets,” he said, turning around and putting his hands up. “I know how to do as I’m told.”

“That sounds like a terrible pageant title,” she said, laughing. “Miss Alluring Secrets of Elko, Nevada, sixth runner up in the tanning oil contest.”

“I’m dating a beauty queen, huh?” he said. She could practically hear him grinning.

  
  


***

“Hey! You’re on time,” Tony said frowning. He’d paused in the doorway with a fistful of the penis confetti. “No sexual exploits to celebrate today?”

“Tony, no,” Darcy said sternly. “It’s 8:57 am.”

“You can totally tell they haven’t, can’t you?” Tony said to Jane. “She even looks grumpier.” From the back of the lab, Bruce actually giggled.

“Natasha’s right: you people are children. Also, I could sue you,” she said to Tony.

“Please, you bought me the confetti,” he said.

“I thought it would make Pepper laugh, not that it would be wedged in Jane’s machines on the daily. Some of it fell out the other day in front of Maria Hill,” Darcy said. “She could fire me. Probably.”

“I don’t think she would,” Bruce said. “She knows who throws the confetti.”

“How?” Jane asked curiously.

“She’s been wooing my AI for information,” Tony grumbled. “Did you help her sway Jarvis, Itty Bitty?”

“Tony, she’s scary, I couldn’t say no,” Darcy said. “She’s as terrifying as Jane without coffee.”

 

Just then, Clint popped out of the vents and honked the vuvuzela. “Stop that,” Darcy chided him.

“No sex today, Clint!” Jane said.

“Aww, no,” Clint said. “Sorry, Itty-Bitty.”

 

Once she’d shooed Tony out, done a round of coffees and teas for everyone, and the Science! Minions were busy with their work, Darcy texted Foggy.

 

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** OMG, Foggy! Did you see the news?

**Best Damn Avocado:** I’ve been watching all day. I had to borrow Marci’s charger because I killed the battery on my phone.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Jeri’s not gonna like that.

**Best Damn Avocado:** Excuse me, I am very good at pretending to pay attention while I watch things on my phone.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** I know, I taught you.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** What does Matt say?

**Best Damn Avocado:** No friggin’ clue. He’s not returning my voicemails.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Damn. I hope he’s okay. 

**Best Damn Avocado:** Me too.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** How is Karen taking the news about Castle?

**Best Damn Avocado:** Bad.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** I think they had a thing.

**Best Damn Avocado:** Are you telling me she was sleeping with him?

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** No, perv. When would they have done that? Not the hospital or the trial or prison, LOL. I mean they were making heart eyes at each other before those guys showed up to kill him. I felt like I’d crashed a date.

**Best Damn Avocado:** Oh. Really? That’s why she never liked me?

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** She has terrible taste in men, Foggy.

**Best Damn Avocado:** I know you’re just trying to make me feel better.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Says the guy who totally gave ME the brush off sophomore year.

**Best Damn Avocado:** I keep telling you, I thought you meant it was a group hangout, not a date. 

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Suuuuuure, Franklin.

**Best Damn Avocado:** I’m never going to live that down, am I?

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Nuh-uh, no way.

 

***

Brock came to get her for lunch. “Where are we going?” she asked.

“The apartments,” he said in a low voice. The door was barely shut to her bedroom before he pulled her into his arms. “God, you’re ridiculous,” she said between kisses. 

“I’ll be quick,” he said. “There’s Chinese in the kitchen. I got you wontons.”

This time, they didn’t even take their shoes off. He slid her pants down to her ankles. “You want to do this that quickly?” she asked. Normally, he liked to take his time. 

“Lay back on the bed,” he said, grinning and straddling her when she did. “Fast and a little rough, honey,” he said, pulling out a condom packet.

“How long do I have before I need to get back?” she asked. He was already eating when she got to the kitchen after straightening her clothes and washing her hands. He’d re-heated her food, bless him.

“20 minutes,” he said, smiling as she pulled apart a wonton and mm’d happily.

“What?” she asked, expecting another table manners joke. “I love sex and food.”

“You just got some of that chili sauce on your chin. Also, I think I want you to move in with me,” he said.

She jerked her head up in surprise. “Aren’t we already living together?” she asked.

“I mean permanently,” he said. “Get your stuff out of storage, redecorate, whatever. I don’t mind if you want to keep your own bedroom and bathroom, but I want this to be...more,” he said.

 

***

 

Later, when she was back in the lab, Foggy texted her again.

 

**Best Damn Avocado:** Darce, Karen’s left the safe house.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** WHAT?

**Best Damn Avocado:** She decided that she didn’t want the security detail now that Castle’s dead.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** What about the drug dealers?!?!

**Best Damn Avocado:** I know.

**Best Damn Avocado:** I couldn’t convince her to stay with me and Marci, either.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** I have a bad feeling about this. Like superbad.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the last half of S2 of Daredevil yelling "Karen! Be careful!" (Probably most of S1, too)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various Darce & Jane nicknames for Foggy include: Fogster, Foghorn Hairhorn, and the Notorious F.O.G.
> 
> (ch. update 1 of 2 for 7/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I own nothing! Thanks for all your support!

Darcy convinced Foggy to visit her that week. He told Jeri Hogarth that he had a client meeting and a personal commitment that would take several days and drove upstate. “Foghorn Hairhorn!” Darcy yelled, throwing her arms around him.

“Lewis Schmewis,” he said back. “I’ve missed you, roomie.” Foggy was truly adorable, Darcy thought. A cherub-faced sweetheart with a soft spot for lost causes and good people. Plus, he has the hair of an angel. It had taken her awhile to get over her sophomore year crush on him.

“Come meet my new Science! Minions,” she said, dragging him to the lab.

"Wow," Foggy said they entered the lab space. It was, Darcy could admit, very fancy. Tony had insisted on glass walls, matte metal surfaces, and recessed lighting that made it look more like a fancy spa than a workplace.

“This is Dr. Bruce Banner, and you know Janey, and Tony Stark is around here someplace,” Darcy told him, gesturing to Bruce, who waved back and came over. He didn't beat Jane, though. Jane loved the bashful avocado. Foggy and Jane hugged.

“Fogster! I haven’t seen you since that last New York visit,” a beaming Jane said.

“I’m kind of a jinx,” Foggy said to Bruce, shaking his hand, “every time I visit Jane and Darce, aliens seem to attack.”

“I’m sure New York was just a coincidence,” Bruce said with a smile. “Happens here a lot. Almost monthly.”

"Like a terrible lady's cycle, actually," Darcy said. "We joke about calling it the Aunt Flo paradox." Bruce shook his head.

"Tony would enjoy that," Banner admitted, "but Captain America objected."

Darcy returned to Foggy's original point. “Aliens didn’t attack after your second Puente Antiguo visit,” Darcy said reassuringly.

They sat and talked for a long time about the end of Nelson & Murdock, Foggy’s fears about Matt, and Karen’s grief over Frank Castle. In a room full of superheroes and the Avengers-adjacent, Foggy finally confirmed Brock’s suspicions: Matt was the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.

“But how?” Jane asked, perplexed, “how can a blind man fight armed men?”

“I don’t know,” Foggy admitted. “He says his other senses are heightened, but that seems improbable, doesn’t it?”

“Lots of things that seem improbable are more realistic than you might realize,” Bruce said wryly. “Especially if he’s spent years honing his gifts.”

Foggy rubbed his forehead. “I just can’t believe he’s continuing to do this vigilante stuff, honestly,” he said. “Darce, would you help me stage an intervention?” he asked, smiling a little sadly.

“You know I’ll help you, Fogster,” Darcy said.

“Me, too, Notorious F.O.G.,” Jane said. “I’ll rope in Thor to help, if necessary.” Jane looked a little flinty.

“I don’t want to hit him with a hammer, guys,” Foggy said.

“It’s not the hammer, it’s the hammer’s ability to get to where he is and let Thor snatch ‘em, pal,” Darcy said.

“Yup,” Jane said, “Thor is a one-man Matt extradition unit. We’ll make a plan while you’re here.”

Bruce laughed. “Tony can also help with that if needed. I’m no good at it, personally,” he said, shrugging.

“Did someone say my name?” Tony said, sticking his head into the lab. “I’m here, being handsome and talented.”

“Indeed you are,” Foggy said gamely and extended a hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Stark. I’m Foggy Nelson.”

“Foggy?” Tony asked. “I don’t shake hands. Sorry. I have a thing.”

“Foggy’s my old roommate-slash-ex-employer, Tony,” Darcy said. “A brilliant young attorney on the fast track.”

“Wait, you’re the kid from the Frank Castle case?” Tony said. “I saw you on TV. I like your bullshit, kid. You’re gifted. I could use a guy like you on my legal team. Follow me,” Tony said, extending his arm to the hallway.

“Make sure you ask for benefits, Fogster!” Jane called. “Play hardball!”

“Traitor,” Tony replied. Darcy heard him continue, “There’s this woman suing me for paternity,” he said.

“But you never slept with her?” Foggy replied.

“Oh, I don’t know, it’s possible? I’ve slept with a lot of people. But I had a vasectomy in 1992? So I’m fairly sure…” Tony began to say, before their voices faded.

  
*** 

Foggy was staying in Sector 5 with Darcy and Brock. She helped him bring his bags, once she’d finally retrieved him from Tony. Foggy had a brand new job offer. “This place is really swank, Darce,” Foggy said. “Even Jane’s lab is fancy.”

“Just ask Jarvis for anything you need,” Darcy told him. “It’s one of the perks.”

“Jarvis?” Foggy said.

“I’m an integrated, fully-functional artificial intelligence system, Mr. Nelson,” the AI said.

“Also, a real swell dude,” Darcy said.

“I appreciate the sentiment, Miss Lewis,” Jarvis said.

“Holy shit,” Foggy said as the elevator doors opened.

“Language, Mr.--?” a familiar voice said.

“Captain America?” Foggy said, stunned.

“I prefer just Steve,” he said, dropping his disapproving face at Foggy’s expression of awe.

“This is my old coworker and college pal Foggy Nelson, Cap,” Darcy said. “And this is Natasha Romanoff.”

“Uh, hi,” Foggy said, blushing under the redhead’s gaze. Darcy knew he’d never ask, so she talked Steve and Nat into autographing Foggy’s legal pad. Nat was always helpful to her and Steve responded to the way she said, “please, Steve?” with an alacrity that would have made her very happy, if she were single and looking to punch her Cap card.

 

The two of them found Brock sitting in the kitchen. He was doing tactical mock up plans for Steve.

“Mr. Nelson,” Brock said, standing and shaking his hand. “I hear you’re the smartest guy in Nelson & Murdock.”

“Oh, well, uh, I don’t know,” Foggy said. “Agent Rumlow, right?”

“Brock,” he said, “but you can call me Crossbones if you feel like it.”

“I think that’ll be a no?” Foggy said, raising an eyebrow at Brock’s expression.

“Stop making your scary face at Foggy, babe,” Darcy said. “You guys saw each other in New Mexico once or twice, remember?”

“I remember,” Brock said, grinning. “I was better-looking at the time, Nelson.”

“You’re a good looking guy now, I think?” Foggy said with a mixture of politeness and nervousness that was very him.

 

***

_Several years previously, New Mexico_

 

“I came back as soon as I heard, Darce. Holy shit,” Foggy said. “Aliens?”

“Shh,” Jane said. “The SHIELD guys are everywhere.” The three of them were standing outside the airport where they’d picked Foggy up. He’d been visiting right before Thor dropped out of the sky.

“Technically, we aren’t supposed to have told you,” Darcy whispered. “Or bring you into town.”

“What do I do?” Foggy said, frowning and pausing with his rolling suitcase. “Go back?”

“We’re gonna have to hide you in the van,” Jane said coolly, propping the back door open. “Alley-oop, Fogster! Get under that quilt.”

“It’s a nice quilt,” Foggy said, furrowing his brow and grinning simultaneously.

“Jane’s granny made it,” Darcy said. “Very talented quilter.”

“Only thing those bastards didn’t get,” Jane said.

“She’s still very upset about her duct tape,” Darcy told Foggy as he crawled in and covered himself and his bags up with the quilt.

“Oh, yeah?” he asked. “Why the duct tape?”

“It was the old galaxy print,” Jane said sadly. “I’d stockpiled. They don’t make it the same anymore.”

“She thinks they changed the adhesive,” Darcy said. “So, it doesn’t stick as well.”

“The print’s not as nice, either,” Jane said.

“That’s a real shame,” Foggy said. His voice was slightly muffled by the blanket.

 

“Uh-oh, it’s them,” Jane said as they drove into town.

“SHIELD roadblock, Foghorn,” Darcy supplied.

“What we are going to do?” he asked, still slightly muffled.

“Flirt a little, probably. I don’t see Bar Creep, unfortunately. He loves Darce,” Jane said. “He’d wave us through if she just smiled at him. Wait, is that him? Darce, smile.”

“That’s him,” Darcy said. She recognized his sunglasses and general demeanor in the sea of agents at this point. The man looked damn fine in aviators and black suits. Darcy was trying to ignore her growing attraction to him. It would only make things weird if she hooked up with him, especially if he was just after Jane’s Science! brain. Not that she hadn’t thought about it a lot. Was it still daydreaming if you fantasized in the daytime? Quite frequently about the things she could with that five o’clock shadow and those muscles. Agent Bar Creep appeared to be having a serious discussion with that other agent in charge, the iPod Thief. Neither man saw them until Jane had flirted her way through the roadblock with an undetected Foggy still under the quilt. Then the scientist leaned out her window and smiled.

“Hey, Phil,” she called, waving. “Have a great day!” Darcy leaned around her and did a little wave. She could have sworn Brock gave her a half-smile in return. To their surprise, both Phil and Brock headed towards the van and stopped them.

“Dr. Foster, have you given further thought to that job offer?” Coulson asked.

“Still a no,” Jane said. “You took my things. I don't support theft.”

Phil sighed. “You’re within your rights, but we’d love to have you. Both of you, Miss Lewis,” he said politely.

“We’re all good,” Darcy said. “Just give us back our stuff dudes. I know you have my t-shirt,” she said, looking at Brock. He gave her a fast, disappearing grin. He totally had her t-shirt, she thought. What was he doing with it, she wondered. Did he think about her the way she thought about him or was it all about SHIELD's devious plans?

“I have no idea what you’re referring to, Miss Lewis,” he said, his expression returned to neutral.

“Sure, you don’t,” Darcy said.

"I certainly don't," Phil said, giving him a side eye that was serious enough to make Jane giggle.

"Someone might be in trouble?" Jane suggested. Brock tilted his head to one side behind his aviators.

"I don't have anyone's shirt, Phil," he said neutrally.

"Uh-huh," Phil said.

"I think that's our cue, Darce," Jane said.

“Bye!” Darcy said.  She waved at Phil as Jane pulled off.

 

“Why are the Science! Ladies so chipper?” Phil asked Brock as they watched the van leave. “It worries me.”

“They’re up to no good,” Brock said. “Want me to check on it?”

“Sure,” Phil said. "But isn't Lewis a little young for you?"

"No idea what you're referring to, Phil," he said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't resist the idea of Foggy as the only sane man in a friend group of people who do wild stuff.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, this story became a NM-flashback-heavy story?
> 
> (ch. update 2 of 2 for 7/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I own nothing.

“Fogster, I’m making strawberry pie for you,” Darcy called to him that night as he unpacked. She was working in the kitchen. Foggy loved pie. Their clients had sometimes paid them in his favorite strawberry rhubarb. She’d looked up recipes when he agreed to visit. Darcy liked to bake, but she hadn’t had much opportunity in the years since New Mexico. Now she had a great kitchen and enough money to buy really good baking supplies.

“I love you, Darce!” Foggy called from the other bedroom suite.

“I’ve got fancy vanilla extract now, too. Stark perks include Tahitian vanilla and real ice cream with your pie!” she called back. “Join up with us, Fogster.”

“I’m thinking about it,” he said back.

“You never make me pie,” Rumlow said in her ear. He was working on dinner alongside her.

“I thought you preferred my other talents,” she said back. “That not true?”

“I might,” he said in a low voice. “I like lots of things about you, sweetheart.”

“What would you like best?” she asked. “In baked goods, I mean?”

“What about apple or pumpkin?” he said. “I like those.”

“Interesting,” she said. “Very traditional, very American.” He was trying to figure out which one was her coffee spice, the sneak. She was going to make him apple pie this week, anyway. Maybe even tell him her coffee secret. She’d decided that she did want them to live together permanently. She and Jane had discussed it in the labs.

“Maybe I’m an old-fashioned guy at heart,” he said.

 

While Foggy was there and the three of them ate dinner, they planned the concrete details of the intervention with Matt. “Thor can retrieve him,” Darcy said, “and we’ll talk to him, okay?”

“I don’t think he’ll listen,” Foggy said sadly. “He’s stubborn. Have I told you about the time I found him on that roof and Frank Castle had grazed him with a bullet to the head?”

“Oh my God,” Darcy said. “When was this?”

“The morning we took Grotto to the NYPD, remember he called in sick that day?” Foggy said.

“Yes,” Darcy said. “Grotto was one of the Irish gangsters,” she told Brock. “The only survivor when Castle shot all the Irish Kitchen guys in the Burren Club. We represented him as an informant.”

“Yeah, that really worked out," Foggy said sarcastically. "Matt was acting on Grotto's information when Castle shot Matt after Matt found the Mexican cartel guys strung up on meathooks. Alive,” Foggy said, grimacing. “Matt chased Castle, Castle shot him, and he missed Grotto’s first meetings with the DA.”

"And then Castle eventually shot Grotto," Darcy said. "But that was later."

"Much later," Foggy muttered. The DA had tried to use Grotto as bait to lure Castle. She had almost gotten Karen and Foggy killed, but it was hard for Foggy to hold a grudge against DA Reyes now that she was dead. "We never figured out who killed Reyes, though," Foggy said. 

“Jesus,” Brock said. “You were involved in all that?” he asked Darcy and Foggy, horrified.

“None of us knew at the time,” Foggy clarified, “that it was just one guy. We figured out it wasn’t a paramilitary hit squad after the cartel hit and when Castle came for Grotto at the hospital and Karen saw him.”

“None of that scared Murdock off?” Brock asked, putting his fork down.

“Nope,” Foggy said, shaking his head. “He says people get hurt when he quits. He was still trying to put on the suit and stop Castle before I could get all the blood off him.”

“One blind guy was trying to stop that, all alone? At the very least, Tony can assess Murdock’s damn equipment,” Brock said. “I hope he’s not running around Hell’s Kitchen in a modified wetsuit.” Brock was still upset that Matt’s vigilantism and sketchy clients might have put Darcy in danger.  Hearing the gory details made him feel sick. Guys on meathooks? Dead Irish gangsters? He hadn’t paid attention to those details in the media when he hadn’t known Darcy worked for Nelson & Murdock. He suspected that the police had downplayed Castle’s violence in their reports, too. This was something on the level of a damn serial killer. Brock had thought that seeing Bucky Barnes brainwashed would be the worst thing he'd ever seen, but it sounded like Castle was capable of things that even Hydra would blanch at.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Darcy asked him a few minutes later, when he still hadn’t resumed eating.

“I didn’t know all that,” he said quietly. “Castle sounds like those Soviet Hydra guys who flunked the serum in 1991?" Tony and Cap and Brock had figured out the story behind the deaths of Tony's parents shortly after they rescued Bucky. Seeing Bucky's state and the machine he'd been strapped to in that bank vault, Tony had forgiven him. Brock had been there to explain that Bucky would've killed his own parents; he had no idea who the Starks were in '91.

"Soviet Hydra?" Foggy asked.

"It's something Barnes told us about. In 1991, they took their most dangerous killers and tried to replicate Cap's serum on them. Create more Winter Soldiers. That's how Tony's parents got killed, transporting a new version of the serum. Hydra wanted it," Brock said.

"They were trying to recreate Captain America?" Foggy asked. They'd told him about Brock's deep cover work with Hydra.

"Evil ones," Darcy said.

"It didn't work. The men they experimented on all had to be cryofrozen because they couldn't be trusted not to kill anyone who got near them." Brock sighed. "Castle sounds that dangerous and unstable. What you're telling me makes Castle’s beating some drug dealers to death in that diner with you and Karen look positively mild.”

“He was probably being more restrained because Karen was there,” Darcy admitted.

“Yep,” Foggy said, sighing. “He always did like Karen.”

“At least we don’t have to worry about him anymore,” Brock said, shaking his head. "I'm relieved he's dead."

"Uh-huh," Foggy said. "You're not the only one."

_***_

 

That night, Darcy put her head on Brock’s shoulder in bed. “I’m moving in,” she said. “Have I mentioned that?”

“Good. I wasn’t planning on letting you leave,” he said, chuckling. “You have terrible taste in ex-employers and I want to keep you safe.” He didn’t want to scare Darcy off by being too intense, too fast, but he’d been carrying a torch for a long time.

_Several years previously, in New Mexico_

When Brock looked for them around town and the diner that night, he couldn’t find them. Since it was a weeknight, he didn’t check the bars. He knew their routines pretty well: Jane forbade Darcy to drink and Science! during the week, unless there was a crisis of some kind. Crises called for beer or wine, unless it was really bad and tequila was necessary. Tequila was reserved for aliens or heartbreak.

Rumlow had no way of knowing they’d taken a nervous Foggy for a beer, after discussing their plans to get Jane’s stuff back. They were going to rob SHIELD, in data terms, after they got Rumlow’s phone bugged and figured out where Jane’s stuff was. They’d get her research back. They couldn’t get Darcy’s iPod and t-shirt or the duct tape, but she was determined to one-up them somehow.

Agent Bar Creep was walking past that dive bar when Jane spotted him through the window as he called Coulson to say the Science! Ladies were MIA.

“Darce,” Jane said. “Don’t look now, but Agent Bar Creep is walking by.”

“Oh, God,” Foggy said, running a hand through his hair. “He could totally kick my ass if he catches us. This is maybe a bad plan, guys.”

“He will not, I forbid it,” Darcy said, without looking over. “It’s a solid plan. Should I go talk to him now?”

“Do you want to start tonight? Is he coming inside? Wait, he’s leaving,” Jane said. “Too late.”

“Hold on, I can do this,” Darcy said. “I’ll be back, guys.” She dashed for the door.

 

“I’m the girl who tased Thor, I’m the girl who tased Thor,” she whispered to herself as she left the bar. It was dark outside. He was walking up ahead of her, looking at all the closed shops along the main street. What, she wondered, was he doing? She could see him hanging up the phone. He’d switched to street clothes and a dark jacket. “Please don’t be a leather jacket,” Darcy muttered to herself. They were her weakness.

“Agent Rumlow!” she called in a louder voice. Fifteen feet ahead, he stopped and turned.

“Yeah?” he said, sounding surprised to see her. “It's you. I was looking for you and Foster.”

“Did you, uh, need something?” Darcy asked. She felt totally flummoxed. She knew how to handle his flirting to keep him at arm’s length, but not start a flirtation of her own with him. Also, it was a leather jacket and Agent Bar Creep was wearing the hell out of it. In an Italian Brando sort of way, no less. He walked towards her.

“Do I _need_ something?” he asked, grinning. “I could certainly think of some things.” He stopped right in front of her and propped his arm up against the store window they were standing in front of. It was a used bookshop. The chipped paint at the corner of the window glass said “est. 1986.”

“You say that now, but you don’t say it when Phil’s around,” she pointed out.

“Phil thinks you’re a little young for me,” he admitted.

“But it doesn’t bother you?” she said.

“No,” he said neutrally. He scanned her with an oddly calm expression.

“It does if you don’t want to Phil to know,” she said, tapping the glass with her fingers. “Why don’t you?”

“That’s fair,” he said. “All right, I don’t want him to know I’m interested in you. But it’s got nothing to do with your age. It’s fine if my field colleagues know, but Phil’s a little more stringent about his agents and I’m up for a promotion in DC.”

“Your colleagues don’t care?” she asked.

“I’m normally a workaholic, it amuses them to see me striking out with you,” he said, chuckling. He peered at the window. “Something interest you in there?”

“I read those, when I was little,” she said, looking through the glass at the books in the window display. There was a selection of old yellow bound Nancy Drews that Darcy remembered from her elementary school near the window and one of those READ posters with someone from Harry Potter on it tacked up behind the register. It was her favorite shop in town.

“Oh, yeah?” he said.

“So, you want the promotion?” Darcy asked him.

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m not usually a field agent in these situations. I injured my shoulder a few months ago and they put me on post-incident duty until I’m healed up,” he said. “I’m normally on one of the mission units. They’re called STRIKE teams.”

“What do they do?” she asked. The nearest Nancy Drew book was _The Secret of the Old Clock._

“That’s classified,” he said, grinning. “But I’m up to run one. Opportunity of my whole career. I’ve wanted this job for years.”

“And if Phil complains that you were buying drinks for girls in dive bars and inappropriately chasing Jane Foster’s assistant, you won’t get it?” she asked.

“The Director wouldn’t appreciate it if he thought I did something that made Foster turn us down,” he said quietly. “It’s important that he knows I’m focused on the new job and won’t make any dumb mistakes.”

“I gotcha,” Darcy said. “Well, then, I guess I better let you go home alone tonight. Wouldn’t want to jeopardize your career.”

He gave her a long look. “What if I want to take the risk?” he asked. His voice was low and resonant.

“Nope,” she said, shaking her head. “I couldn’t live with myself if I got you fired.”

“I knew I was going to regret telling you that,” he said, grinning. “But I respect your concern for my career.”

“Walk me back?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said. He surprised her by reaching out and taking her hand, squeezing it gently. He walked back with her towards the center of town. Neither of them knew what to say, she guessed. “This is me,” he said, when his truck came into view.

“Jane’s waiting on me inside,” she said, gesturing towards the bar across the square.

“Can you get home safe?” he asked, finally letting her hand go.

“Yeah,” she said.

“Okay. Be careful, you never know what’s out there,” he told her, giving her a smile before he stepped off the sidewalk.

“How’d you hurt your shoulder?” she called as he walked towards his truck.

“I jumped out of a plane,” he said, turning to face her. The man could actually walk backwards. Who did that?

“Rough landing?” she asked

“Oh, no, I landed okay. Someone just shot me on the way down,” he said. “Goodnight, baby girl.”

“Wait,” she said, "hold on." She crossed the street to where he was.

“What?” he asked.

“Give me your phone,” she said. “I want you to have my number if anything changes.”

“Okay,” he said, handing it over. “Is something going to change?”

“Maybe,” she said, putting in her number and also a hidden code that bugged his phone. It had to look natural and they had to be near the bar. Jane and Foggy had the transmitter inside, attached to Foggy’s laptop. They’d asked him to bring his back to Puente Antiguo, since their laptops had been seized. “Do you think people are watching us?” she said, stepping close and sliding the phone into his jacket pocket. He needed to leave it alone for a few minutes for the program to work and then vanish from the screen.

“I don’t know, why?” he asked. He was looking at her intently.

“Because I wanted to do this,” she said, leaning up to kiss him. His returning kiss surprised her. He wasn’t holding back. Agent Bar Creep did want to kiss her.

“Back around the side of the truck,” he murmured. “No onlookers.”

She made sure to kiss him for at least three minutes. That was how long it took for the program to work. She could see the old clock on the bank nearby well enough to time it. Her lips were swollen and a little tender by the time they broke apart, both breathing heavily. That was several minutes after the program had finished.

“I wanna see you,” he said, not letting her go. “Please tell me Foster is taking the job?” He nuzzled her face. “We’d have to be very quiet about it, but I could make time in DC....” he trailed off.

“You’d do that?” she asked.

“Uh-huh,” he said. “I would.”

She knew Jane was never taking any SHIELD job, but she kissed him again anyway. Easier than lying, right?

 

When she walked back in the bar, she went to Foggy and Jane’s table. “Did it work?” she asked.

“Yep,” Jane said.

“You’ll need to distract him tomorrow night,” Foggy said. “Just keep his eyes away from the phone.”

“I think I can do that,” she said, licking her lips. She really could. She might never trust those iPod thieves entirely, but she could pretend to like one. A lot, actually.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Brock's first relationship was all about secrets and UST; their second still has secrets.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breach, part I.
> 
> (update 1 of 2 for 7/4, Happy 4th to the all the American readers!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I own nothing. Thanks for your comments and kudos.

Tony and Thor went as a two-man team to retrieve Matt from the Kitchen. They found a dark-haired woman already in his apartment. Thor had to threaten Elektra Natchios with Mjolnir to get her to calm down and let Matt to go with them. Matt was much more obliging, once he realized Thor was Jane’s boyfriend and Tony was Jane and Darcy’s employer. Matt was in rough shape. Elektra was a little battered as well.

“I bet you two get mistaken for Ike and Tina Turner, huh?” Tony suggested wryly. “That’s a pop culture reference, Point Break.”

“I have heard the music of the lady Tina,” Thor said. “My Lightning Sister is fond of her singing “River Deep, Mountain High.” Thor was poking curiously around Matt’s loft.

“You’re not taking Matty,” Elektra said, glaring at Thor. “Put down his cereal, you oaf.”

“It’s all right,” Matt told her. “I can trust them.” He gave Tony an oddly sweet smile and put his glasses on over his blackened eyes. It looked like a helluva fight, Tony thought. He wondered if Matt was more reckless because he couldn’t see what people did to him.

“I want to go too, Matty,” Elektra pouted.

“I’m not taking her,” Tony said. “She looks like a girl I dated once who stabbed me with a nail file,” he said.

Elektra smiled a terrifying smile. “She sounds like my kind of friend,” she told Tony seductively. She practically purred at him. Tony shuddered. Even Thor looked a little dubious.

“How are you with her again, altar boy?” Tony asked Matt. “You don’t seem like her type at all.”

“Matthew has hidden depths,” Elektra said. “I appreciate those depths. No one else seems to.” In the end, she agreed to let Matt go alone. “If you don’t bring him back to me, I’ll be upset, Tony Stark,” she called as the three men left. She dangled a kitchen knife between her hands.

 

“That woman reminded me of my brother Loki in his feminine forms,” Thor remarked casually when they were getting ready to fly from the roof.

“That sounds unpleasant,” Tony said. “But hot, right?” Matt chuckled.

“Elektra is very beautiful,” Matt said. “Even I can see that.”

“How?” Tony asked.

“People’s heart rates change when they see her,” the lawyer said. “I hear when a beautiful woman walks by.”

“Beauty can earn trust without reason. Loki often takes the form of a beautiful woman when he wants to stab me,” Thor mused.

“Your brother has stabbed you?” Matt asked, sounding stunned. Thor shrugged and told Matt that Loki was adopted.

“He’s _that_ Loki, Matty,” Tony said. “The one who shows up with the aliens sometimes.”

“He is under arrest in Asgard at the moment,” Thor said. “You have nothing to fear, Matt of the Murdocks.”

“Not from him, anyway,” Tony said. “Hang onto Thor, kid.”

“All right,” Matt said. The sensation of flying with Mjolnir was exhilarating, Matt thought. He enjoyed it.

 

***

When Matt arrived at the facility, Darcy and Jane sat with him and Foggy.  “Matt, we’re worried about you,” Jane said. “Foggy’s told us about you being a vigilante.”

“I’m trying to do good work. I do good work. I stopped Wilson Fisk and Frank Castle,” Matt said. “The city is better off because of what I do.”

“It’s dangerous, Matt,” Darcy interrupted. “You’ll get killed.”

“If I don’t try, other people will, Darce,” Matt said in that soft, kind voice. “There’s a lot going on that you don’t know about.”

“So, tell us, let us help you,” Jane said, gesturing in frustration at Darcy. “We know people, Matt.”

“This is my fight,” Matt said stubbornly. “Mine and Elektra’s. It’s not a project for the Avengers.” He dug in and refused to budge. He and Foggy’s discussion dissolved into a shouting match about Matt getting himself killed, the failure of the firm, how much Karen had been endangered. Finally, Foggy stomped off angrily and Matt inclined his head towards Darcy and Jane.

“So,” Matt said sweetly, “do you like your new old job, Darce?”

“Yeah,” Darcy said. “Please let us help you, Matt.”

“I can’t,” Matt said softly. “I need to get back to Elektra.” A few minutes later, he and Tony departed for Hell’s Kitchen. Matt didn’t say goodbye to Foggy, Darcy noticed.

 

***

After the failed intervention, Foggy came back to the apartments. Seeing his dejected expression, Brock brought him a beer. “Tough break with your friend?” Rumlow said. “I’m sorry.”

“Matt’s been my best friend for years and I feel like I’m losing him, you know?” Foggy said.

“I do,” Rumlow replied. “I know that feeling pretty well.”

“Yeah? It feels like shit,” Foggy said. “What did you do?”

“Not much I could do,” Rumlow said. “My partner was killed when SHIELD collapsed. We’d been friends for years. Did undercover work together on STRIKE. Only clean members of the whole team. He kept me sane while we did that for a couple of years. I woke up in the hospital with this”--he gestured towards his burn scars--”and he was dead.”

“Well, that makes me feel shitty for whining,” Foggy said, running his fingers through his hair.

“You’re not whining. Look, if I’d been undercover as a double agent and kept it from Jack and he was still alive, he’d have gone through the same things you’re going through. I’d have felt the same if it were him, you know?” Rumlow said. “Matt’s out there risking his life every night and you can’t stop him.”

“What do you do now?” Foggy asked. “About your friend?”

“I stay in touch with his widower and his kids and I try to be careful and stay alive,” Rumlow said. “I’ve taken enough chances. I do this Avengers work because my injuries make it easier, but I’ve got a retirement plan in mind.”

“With Darcy?” Foggy asked.

“Maybe,” Rumlow said.  “Who knows?”

 

“Listen,” Foggy said, after they’d had a few beers and then some whiskey. Foggy was a little wasted at this point. “I want to apologize for New Mexico?”

“What do you mean?” Rumlow asked, frowning.

“The whole phone cloning SHIELD data breach? When we bugged your phone? I’m sure Darce told you, but she probably didn’t mention me?” Foggy said. “She covers for people like that.”

“You did that?” Rumlow asked. It had been a huge scandal. No one had ever figured out who had breached the SHIELD systems, only that a huge chunk of scientific data had been stolen and erased from SHIELD’s databases the same night he’d been making out with a very drunk Darcy and she’d wanted to go to bed with him. They’d accelerated his return to DC after the shit had hit the fan. Fury had chewed everyone out, but the culprit had never been found. Rumlow had to be very careful about where he said he’d been.

“We bugged your phone that night I snuck into town under the blanket. Jane and I were in the bar running the tech side,” Foggy admitted. “She didn’t tell you I was involved, I bet.”

“No, I can’t say that she did,” Rumlow said. “Was this the night she gave me her number?”

“Yeah. We did the whole data breach right before you all left,” Foggy said.

 

Darcy had never told Rumlow about any of that. He sat silently brooding about it while Foggy chatted. Suddenly, that last night on the roof in New Mexico felt less wistfully romantic in his mind. Darcy had been conning him about everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elektra is so fun to write, even in a glorified cameo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breach, part II
> 
> (update 2 of 2 for 7/4, Happy 4th to the all the American readers!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I own nothing! Thanks for all your comments and kudos.

After Matt left to do whatever he needed to do with Elektra, Darcy went to look for Foggy. She was walking around the facility when her phone rang. It was Karen. She was all weepy and sad. “Are you okay? I’ll come get you, Karen,” Darcy said, when the reporter started to cry.

“No, no, I’ll be okay,” Karen said. “I just got back to my apartment from Josie’s and the bullet holes are still here from where Castle saved me and Reyes died in front of us and….” Karen’s voice broke.

“It’s too much,” Darcy said grimly. “It’s too much to handle alone, Karen. I’m coming to get you. Sit tight.” Instead of finding Foggy, Darcy got Thor. “I need you to take me to Karen Page,” she said.

“Is she injured?” Thor asked, looking concerned at Darcy’s expression.

“Not physically, she’s just having a rough night,” Darcy said. “She needs a friend, my dude.”

 

**Agent Bar Creep:** We need to talk. Where are you?

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** I’ve gone to see Karen. She’s all alone.

**Agent Bar Creep:** What?

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Thor took me. I’m helping her check into a hotel. She’s too upset to stay at her place, but she doesn’t think she can do the facility yet.

**Agent Bar Creep:** You left without telling me?

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** I told Thor to tell you when he got back.

**Agent Bar Creep:** You don’t have security with you? People are trying to kill her.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Yeah, that’s why I took her to a hotel. I called a cop we know. He’s sending somebody.

**Agent Bar Creep:** I think I hear Thor knocking.

 

“My brother Crossbones, I have news about my Lightning Sister!” a loud voice said around resounding knocks on Brock’s door. “She has gone to comfort Karen of the Pages. I am to retrieve her once the police arrive.”

“Who the hell is that?” a drunk and confused Foggy said from the couch. “Is that the Terminator?”

“It’s not the Terminator,” Brock said, opening the door. “Hey,” he said to Thor, “help me get this guy to his room?” he asked, gesturing at Foggy.

“Most assuredly,” Thor said. “I’m happy to be of assistance.” He scooped up a mumbling Foggy and carried him towards his bedroom.

“Good, after this I want you to go get Darcy. She and I need to talk,” Rumlow told Thor. The blonde man’s smile faltered when he looked back at Rumlow.

“You are upset?” Thor asked.

“I’ll live,” Rumlow said. “Just get her here.”

 

***

  

_Several years previously, New Mexico_

 

The morning after the data breach and her drunken near-sex hookup with Rumlow, Jane, Darcy, and Foggy went out for a hangover breakfast. When they went inside the diner, Brock looked up from his eggs. What he saw was a blonde guy smiling at Darcy. He knew everyone in town by now. This guy was new.

“New boyfriend?” he asked as she passed him a little later. “I have competition?” His voice was teasing and warm. With a lurch, she realized that he looked happy.

“Nah,” she said. “He’s an old college friend. Also, Jane’s legal counsel in her negotiations with Phil.”

“How’d you get him in? We’re supposed to be keeping an eye on that.” Brock asked. “Have a seat?”

“Your guys didn’t check under the quilt in the back of the van,” Darcy said, sitting down.

“Did you flirt with Lee?” he asked, grinning. “He was the guy manning the checkpoint.”

“Of course not,” she said in an offended voice. “You think I flirt with everyone?”

“No?” he said teasingly. “You were pretty impressive last night.” She felt sick. 

“Jane did the flirting at the checkpoint,” Darcy admitted.

“I knew it,” he said. “How about dinner tonight? We leave tomorrow afternoon. They’re taking us out early because of a..technical thing, but I’d like to see you.”

“I can’t,” she told him. She felt weirdly upset, in addition to her thudding headache. All day, she’d tried to convince herself it was the tequila and not the fear of running into him and that she secretly wanted to delay the inevitable. Or guilt.

“Doris is going to win my heart eventually if you keep saying no, baby,” he said cheerfully. “I have a lot of PTO saved up I need to use soon. She and I might go to Mexico?”

“I do like Acapulco. Harold and I went in 1976,” Doris said, as she passed with a tray.

“Would you like to go somewhere with me before the move?” he said in a quieter voice. “I do have PTO. It would be a good time for me.”

“Take Doris to Mexico,” Darcy told him softly. “It’s for the best.”

“Why?” he asked, his smile fading.

“Because Jane and I are moving to London in a week,” she said. “She’s just declined the SHIELD job. My friend is here to help us pack. Erik’s taking over the setup until he moves on with you.”

“Baby,” he said, but before he could continue, she stood up.

“I’ve really gotta go,” she said and bolted for the door.  Foggy and Jane looked up in concern, but she didn’t stop when Jane said her name.

 

She threw up when she got home and then she cried. Why was she crying over the iPod-stealing SHIELD thief who probably thought she was just a local fling? Darcy had no idea. She could barely remember last night, she thought, wiping her red and puffy eyes. It should mean nothing to her. She'd never see him again.

 

***

The police detail had arrived and Darcy had tucked an emotionally wrung-out Karen safely into bed. She'd left a note about coming to the facility ASAP for when Karen woke up. She couldn't make Karen move somewhere safer, but she'd try.

 Darcy was waiting in the lobby when Thor arrived. He shook his head. “My brother Crossbones is upset,” he told her. He looked worried.

“Yeah, I got that feeling,” Darcy said. He hadn’t responded to her texts in thirty minutes, not since the one about Thor being at the door. When he went silent, she knew he was in the grip of a strong emotion. What could he be upset about, she wondered? Nelson & Murdock? Her leaving with Karen? She'd asked, but he hadn't replied.

 

Rumlow was waiting when Thor and Darcy landed on the helipad. His expression was tired. He didn’t hug Darcy, either. That was a first. They walked in silence back home.

When they got back to the kitchen, Rumlow poured himself a drink and downed it. “Are you okay?” she asked. He was not okay, it was obvious. He looked shaky and upset.

“I’m pissed, babe,” he said. “You went off with Karen again in the same day I find out from Foggy that you played me for a fool in New Mexico?”

“What?” she asked.

“He apologized to me for the data breach,” Rumlow said. “He thought you’d told me. He didn’t realize you were still lying about it. You used my phone and you lied about wanting me?"

“I didn’t lie about that,” she said. “I wanted to sleep with you in Puente Antiguo, remember? I was very willing, you were the one who said no.”

“Uh-huh. When you were bugging my phone and robbing SHIELD?” he asked, pointing at her. “Taking your clothes off to keep me occupied?”

“We just took our data back,” she said defensively. He crossed his arms and looked at her.

“Did Jane send you to distract me?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said. “I know how that sounds, but I didn’t do anything with you that I didn’t want to do on that roof.”

“You know, that’s also when you made me believe Jane might take that DC job?” he asked. A muscle twitched in his jaw.

“So, that’s the real issue?” she said, realization dawning. “You’re upset about that part?” She watched him sink down onto the couch with another drink and lean forward. He couldn't look at her. He propped his elbows on his knees and looked down at his feet instead.

“Yeah,” he said, running his hands through his hair. “I thought that was real, baby. Was it never real?”

“I knew she’d never take the job,” Darcy admitted. He shook his head.

“Yeah,” Rumlow said. “I figured. It all comes back to trust.”

“You don’t trust me now?” she asked.

“I feel like I’m always the one who really wants to be in a relationship with you, while you keep all these secrets?” He rubbed his face with his hands.

“What are you saying?” Darcy asked.

“I need a break,” he said, sighing. “I’m not asking you to move back in with Jane, just give me some space, okay?”

"We're breaking up?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "we are." He rubbed his face again. Suddenly, he looked his age.

“Okay,” she said softly. “I never meant to hurt you. I didn’t think you were that serious about me back then,” she admitted.

She jumped when he slammed his glass down on the coffee table abruptly. “That, that shit hurts me. Fuck. What did I say? I wanted to be with you. I was willing to hide our relationship from SHIELD and HYDRA,” he said. “For God’s sake, I thought you only went to London because Foster changed her mind.”

“I’m sorry,” she said. Pausing in the doorway to her bedroom, she looked at him sadly. “I want to be with you now,” Darcy said. “I wanted to be with you then.”  

He wondered if she really meant that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this breakup.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-breach conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Thanks for your comments and kudos!

Darcy woke up sad. When she went out to the kitchen, Rumlow was standing in front of the coffee pot. “It’s pumpkin spice,” she said quietly. “That’s the secret to my good coffee.”

“You have lots of secrets,” he said calmly. Almost coldly. The muscles in his shoulders were tense. She could see them through the fabric of his grey t-shirt.

“Not really,” she said. She walked over and put her hands on his back. “Just the coffee,” she said. “I love you. Baby, please.” She ran her hands over his shoulders gently, kneading her thumbs into the spots where he carried stress. Normally, he relaxed into her touch, but today he froze.

“This doesn’t feel like space,” he said. “I’ve got to hit the gym.” He shrugged off her touch and left without meeting her eyes.

 

***

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** We broke up last night. He dumped me. Foggy told him about the data breach.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Oh God. Oh, no.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** He won’t even look at me.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Shit. Damn.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I told him I loved him and he walked away. Went to the gym.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Darce, I’m so sorry. I’ll tell him it was my fault.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** No. He wants space, I should respect that. Besides, I did it willingly.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** I remember how depressed and guilty you were when he left. You’ve always had feelings for him.

 

***

Darcy made dinner that night, but Brock never appeared. She kept looking at his empty chair while she and Foggy ate. It was impossible not to miss him. Normally, he teased her constantly during dinner, told SHIELD horror stories, flirted, and kept her wine refilled. “I’m sorry, Darce, I fucked up,” Foggy told her.

“You didn’t know. I should have told him before,” she said. “If I hadn’t kept it from him for so long, it wouldn’t be a big deal. This is on me.”

They ate together and then Foggy asked if he should leave early.

“No, don’t,” Darcy said. “I want you to stay. I made you strawberry pie again.” Darcy had made two pies and several crusts. She was fulfilling her end of the pie bargain. She hoped it would make Brock soften a little. She left his pumpkin pie on the counter with a note that night.

_I’m so sorry. I miss you._

The next morning she realized he’d thrown the pie away and consumed an entire bottle of whiskey while she slept. She found the empty bottle next to the uneaten pie in the trash. She made him a pot of coffee and wrote a note on the fridge.

_That was stupid. I’ll just make you another pie. Also, you need to eat if you’re going to drink that much._

_***_

That afternoon, Foggy got a call from Jeri Hogarth. There was a case-related emergency and she needed him back in the city. Tony--still hoping to woo Foggy over to his legal team--offered to quinjet him back to New York. Darcy and Jane and Thor saw Foggy off at the helipad. Tony was riding into the city with Foggy; Natasha was piloting. Foggy was going to blush the entire trip, between Natasha’s cool, assessing looks and Tony’s wild stories, Darcy knew.

“Foghorn Hairhorn, I’m gonna miss you,” Darcy said, squeezing him.

“Come work for Tony,” Jane said. “We’d be delighted to have you with us everyday.”

“Aye, my brother Foggy of the Nelsons,” Thor said, smiling gently.

“Thanks, guys, I appreciate it,” Foggy said before he boarded the quinjet. He waved at them from inside and he wind ruffled his hair. He was growing it back out again.

 

 ***

Brock didn’t come for dinner again, so she left his blueberry pie on the countertop. She ate alone that night. 

That night he came into her bedroom. She woke up and he was sitting at the foot of her bed. She turned on her nightstand light. "Brock?" she said. "Baby?"

“Stop it,” he said in a thick voice. “Stop trying to do this. I don’t want to be with you anymore. Understand?” He reeked of Tony’s good bourbon. Even in the half-dark, she could see his hands shaking. He rubbed his chin.

“You don’t smell like a guy who’s over it,” she said.

“I am,” he said in a heated voice. “Where’s Nelson?”

“He left. Jeri Hogarth needed him back for a case,” she said.

“Oh, that’s nice of him. I guess the atmosphere was getting to him, huh? Couldn’t handle our little domestic squabble?” Brock said.

“The easiest way to end it is to forgive me for the stupid mistake I made years ago and have always regretted,” she said.

“Fuck that,” he muttered. “Why should I?”

“You make stupid mistakes, too,” she said.

“Oh, I do, do I?” he asked aggressively.

“You’re the drunk idiot who threw away a perfectly good pie,” she told him. “Eat the freaking blueberry.”

He stood up and stumbled towards the door. “Goodnight,” he slurred. “We aren’t together anymore. No amount of blueberry is gonna change that, sweetheart. We’re done.”

 

When she woke up, he’d thrown away the blueberry. The whole damn pie.

 

***

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** I cannot believe he threw away two pies.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Yup. [photo]

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Thor is all sad now. That photo of your trash can has broken his heart.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I’ll make him a pie next. He’ll appreciate it. Any requests?

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Stucky got him into pineapple on pizza, so he’s on a pineapple kick now.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:**  I'll probably start tonight. I have these pie crusts all ready. I thought he'd at least eat them.

 **World's Okayest Assistant:**  Jane, should I give up on Brock?

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** I think he's sending you pretty clear signals, Darce.

 **The World's Okayest Assistant:** Yeah.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Did you want to maybe do Stucky? That would show his ass. Who rejects apology pie?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Jane! No, bad Jane. That's not what I want.

 

Later that morning, she got a pie request from Steve and Bucky. Jane must have tipped them off: they both flirted with her wildly by text.

 **Call Me Bucky, Everyone Does:** Hey, doll, I hear you’re making pie? I love pie.

 **Star-Spangled Man with A Plan:** We both do.

 **Call Me Bucky, Everyone Does:** We’ve also heard you’re single again and moving back in with Jane?

 **Star-Spangled Man with A Plan:** If you need a shoulder to cry on…

 **Call Me Bucky, Everyone Does:** We've been told we have very nice shoulders.

 **Star-Spangled Man with A Plan:** Available 24/7 for you, Darce.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** GUYS.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Are you attempting to hit on me at 10am?

 **Call Me Bucky, Everyone Does:** Wouldn’t call it an attempt. Would you, Punk?

 **Star-Spangled Man with A Plan:** Nope. [wink emoji]

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Stop trying to boost my ego and tell me what kind of pie you want? Baking is my stress relief.

 **Call Me Bucky, Everyone Does:** Make whatever you feel like.

 **Star-Spangled Man with A Plan:** Who says you’re not boosting our egos? Not everyday a gorgeous woman does something this special for us. Honest.

 **Call Me Bucky, Everyone Does:** Haven’t had anyone make me a homemade pie since Glenn Miller was still on the radio.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Pshaw.

 

Then they sent her a selfie of the two of them in the gym. Just casually sweaty and smiling. She decided to make them pecan, just because having two famous WWII-era hotties hit on you at once was the nuttiest thing she’d ever been through, up to and including aliens and elves and murder trials.

She delivered Thor’s pineapple and then Stucky’s pecan pie that night. “Oh, doll,” Bucky said, grinning. “This looks real good.” He smiled his sweet, slightly-naughty smile at her. He looked really good in his sweatpants and tank top when he answered the door. 

“It does,” Steve said, appearing at Bucky's shoulder. He eyed Darcy appreciatively. “Good enough to eat."

"Um, thanks?" Darcy said.

"Stay and have dinner with us, Darce?” Steve offered.  Faced with the prospect of a lonely, depressing dinner in Sector 5, Darcy decided to stay. Any other time, it would have been a really great date, even if she'd never dated two men at once. Steve made really delicious pasta and Bucky asked her to dance in the apartment. Blushing, she told him that she’d never learned formal dances. He countered by offering to teach her.

"I could show you lots of new steps, doll," Bucky said.

"He's a swell dancer," Steve said, grinning. Then Captain America actually winked at her. "We'd both be happy to spend more time with you, Darce." 

Darcy stuttered out a goodnight when they walked her back to Sector 5 that night. They radiated heat. 

 

Brock pretended not to notice the lingering scent of baking in the kitchen, Darcy’s absence at dinner, or the thank you flowers that Steve and Bucky sent the next morning. Darcy put the bouquet of peonies in her bedroom and debated whether or not to move back in with Jane. When she barely saw Brock that week, she decided to go. He’d made himself clear. She texted Jane and started packing her things.

***

She was sitting in the lab doing paperwork one day when her phone rang. She was alone; Thor had taken Jane to lunch and she was now avoiding Brock in Sector 5 as much as possible. His snubs still hurt and her packing was half-finished. She recognized the number as Karen’s. “Hey,” Darcy said, answering, “what’s up?”

“I need your help, Darce,” Karen said. “I’m meeting Castle’s old CO. Will you come with me? I don’t want to go alone.”

“The Schoonover guy?” Darcy asked.

“Yeah, I’m trying to do a profile that will show people the real Castle, Darcy,” Karen said.

“Yeah?” Darcy asked her softly.

“He saved our lives,” Karen said and Darcy could tell she was a little teary. Karen’s in love with him, Darcy thought, only she doesn’t know it. Darcy wasn’t going to tell her, either. Being in love fucking sucked.

“Okay,” Darcy said. She had checked Schoonover’s records. He was clean as a whistle. He’d been Castle’s character witness in court and everything. Also, she didn’t owe Brock any notice of her whereabouts, right? If he wasn’t her boyfriend, she could go off with Karen and he could go straight to hell with the overprotective act. “I’ll come with you, Karen,” she told her. “When and where?”

 

***

Before she finished her packing, she made him a last meal. She left a note, too.

_Moving out tomorrow. Won’t be in your hair anymore._

Then she hung out at Jane and Thor’s. Steve and Bucky dropped by—probably tipped off by Jane again—and the five of them watched a movie. Darcy was sad the whole time, even on a sofa in-between a flirtatious, sexy Bucky and the equally hot Steve, who brought her a giant bucket of popcorn and her favorite peanut M&Ms. They'd clearly hit up Jane for ideas on how to impress her.

"Hey, doll," Bucky said, when the movie was over and she was getting ready to leave, "would you like to hang out with us tomorrow? Maybe see another movie?"

"Jane said you joked about going to Seabreeze Amusement Park sometime?" Steve said, rubbing her shoulder. "We'd love to go with you."

"S'posed to be like Coney Island for upstate," Bucky commented. "They called it Dreamland back in the day."

"That's really nice, you guys, but I have to finish my packing tomorrow. Maybe another day?" she said softly.

"Of course," Steve said. "Let us know if you need any help moving your stuff?"

"You want us to walk you back?" Bucky offered.

"No, I need to go back to the labs for something, y'all play Clue with Thor, you know he wants to," Darcy told them sweetly. She was a little surprised when Bucky leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Dunno what he's thinking, doll, there's nothing you coulda stole back for Jane that would make me kick ya out of bed for eating crackers," Bucky said. Steve nodded and smiled at her.

"Same here," he said. 

"Thanks, guys," Darcy said, blushing. This was so friggin' weird. Still, she accepted a gentle kiss from Steve on the other cheek before she left. She was utterly miserable without Brock, but her Grandma Lewis would be thrilled to hear Captain America and Bucky Barnes had wanted to take her to an amusement park. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, Brock, why you gotta be like that? 
> 
> (Actually, I just want him to be human and a bit of an asshole here, since he's been almost too-good so far. He's got flaws)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coffee, not the loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Thanks for all your comments and kudos

As she walked back to Sector 5 for the last time, Darcy got a text from Jane.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** You were really quiet during the movie tonight?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I miss him.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Not in bed with Stucky, huh?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Nope. Sorry. They’re great guys, but…

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** You love him?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Yeah.

 

She stopped in the hallway when she sent the last text. Darcy realized she didn’t want to go home and cry alone. Instead, she wandered the building. She found Tony working in his lab.

“Hey, Itty Bitty,” Tony called, putting down his blow torch. Darcy came and sat in a rolling chair, spinning in a slow circle. “Something bothering you?” Tony said.

“I’m in love with someone who doesn’t trust me,” Darcy said.

“It fucking sucks,” Tony said.

“How’d you and Pep fix it?” Darcy asked him. Tony sighed.

“It’s a long story. I don’t know that we have fixed it,” he said. “She lives in California sixty percent of the time.”

“Coffee?” she offered. “I’ve got nobody to go home to.”

“Sounds fantastic,” he replied. “The coffee, not the loneliness.” She made two cups and listened to Tony talk about his relationship history with Pepper. They’d been on and off for years. It was a long story.

 

***

_Several years previously, New Mexico_

 

After Darcy fled the diner in the morning, Brock went looking for her that afternoon. He found Jane and Foggy boxing up their meager possessions. “Is she here?” he asked Jane.

“We thought she was with you,” Jane said, frowning.

The blonde man smiled. “Foggy Nelson, sir,” he said, offering a hand. Brock shook it and nodded.

“Foggy is helping us pack for London,” Jane said.

“Darcy mentioned it,” he said. “Congratulations on your new job, Dr. Foster.” Coulson had told him on the phone it was a temporary lecturer position at a British college; little pay and zero benefits. Brock couldn’t figure out why she’d taken it instead of SHIELD’s offer, except sheer anger at what Darcy had drunkenly referred to as “theft of duct-tape, data, and other key Jane items” the night before. “I’ll ask at the diner,” he said, turning on his heel.

“See you around!” Jane called as he walked away.

“You won’t,” he said, looking back at them. “We’re leaving tomorrow at 6am.” He failed to repress the note of bitterness in his voice. Jane Foster was his least favorite person at that moment.

 

“Shit,” Foggy said, once he’d walked far enough away not hear, “that was nerve-wracking. Remind me never to do that again. He’s intimidating.”

Jane scoffed. “He’s all macho show, I think. Tried to pick Darcy up the first time by asking her if she tasted sweet?” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Ewww,” Foggy said.

“All these SHIELD guys are ridiculous, but he’s the worst. I’m guessing he’s probably the biggest hound dog and has a girl in every town,” Jane said firmly. “In addition to wanting to spy on us.”

“What does Darcy say?” Foggy asked. “Does she think he’s faking?”

“That he’s a very good kisser, but yeah, she suspects ulterior motives. The faster we get her to London, the better off we’ll all be,” Jane said.

 

At that exact moment, Darcy was hiding in Doris’s sunny kitchen. Her house was a few blocks from the used bookshop. “Here, honey,” Doris said, handing Darcy a kleenex. Darcy wiped her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t talk to Jane about how weird I feel,” Darcy said. “I’m supposed to hate these duct-tape thieves. What’s wrong with me?”

“I think you’re in lust, honey,” Doris said, laughing. “He’s a choice cut of man. You sleep with him last night?”

“No--he said I was too wasted--wait, how did you know?” Darcy asked, stunned.

“Harold and I were in the bar, too. You two were all over one another,” Doris said. “Looked like a lotta fun.”

“It was fun,” Darcy said. “What I can remember of it.” That only made Doris laugh more.

 

Brock couldn’t find Darcy anywhere, so he went back to Jane and Foggy. “Just give her this for me, will you?” he asked.

“I will,” Jane said. He handed Jane a small box. He had to debrief, pack, file final mission reports, and do equipment checks before they left tomorrow morning. Phil was running site debrief in forty minutes because they’d moved up the departure again. He was out of time.

 

When Darcy got back from hanging out with Doris, she found Jane and Foggy having beers. “I’m sorry I was gone so long, just saying goodbye to my favorite diner waitress,” she told them.

“That’s okay, Darce. I know how much you and Doris got along. Agent Bar Creep came by to see you though?” Jane said. “Did you want to go find him? Apparently, they leave tomorrow at 6am.”

“No,” Darcy said hollowly. What good would it do? She was a terrible liar--he’d see through her ruse about the breach immediately if he asked. Plus, things might be weird for him if Coulson was there when she showed up. She didn’t know how he’d want her to behave and she didn’t want to jeopardize his promotion, either. And like Doris said, she was just experiencing lust. Or a serious like. A heavy like.

“He, uh, left you something,” Foggy said.

“Oh, yeah,” Jane said, handing her a package.

"Thanks," she said. Darcy went into the bathroom and opened it by herself. It was one of the old vintage Nancy Drews from the bookshop.

 

The next morning, Darcy watched the caravan of dark SHIELD SUVs leave town from the roof. She was alone. Jane and Foggy were still asleep, having stayed up late packing. She didn’t know which one Rumlow was in, but she assumed it didn’t matter anymore. The yellow bound Nancy Drew felt very small in her hands. He’d written a note and a phone number on the inside.

_Wondered if you read this one as a kid? Guess our timing’s unlucky, baby. Sorry your boss didn’t take that SHIELD job. If you’re ever in DC, say hello._

It was the perfect amount of breezy if you were saying goodbye to a casual fling, except that he’d remembered Nancy Drew. She dialed the number and it went straight to voicemail. “Hey, Mr. Super Agent, this is Lewis. I’m sorry I missed you yesterday. I was visiting our favorite diner waitress before I left town. I really appreciate the Nancy Drew. Please don’t get shot jumping out of any other planes and, uh, well, I-I. I’m really sorry our timing sucks. If you’re ever in London, look me up. I’ll be finishing my credits out there,” she said. She hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

 

In the third SUV in the line, Rumlow was talking to Nick Fury. He’d called to say Rumlow had been promoted to STRIKE Alpha Team Leader. He knew already that this meant he was going to be Fury’s eyes and ears in the special units. There was some chatter about possible disloyalty. Fury thought they might be some sort of right-wing enthusiasts. Freaks who had militia compounds in Iowa or some shit, Fury had told Brock before he left for Puente Antiguo. That was what he anticipated. The truth, of course, turned out to be worse. Much worse. He listened to Darcy’s voicemail after Fury hung up and sighed. What right did he have to ask a twenty-something college student to be in a long-distance relationship with him, anyway? It would never work. Still, it took him weeks to stop thinking about calling her whenever he looked at his phone. 

***

 

_Present Day, Upstate New York_

When she finally walked back to Sector 5 from Tony's lab after two am, she found Brock sitting in the dark. He had a drink in his hand. “So,” he said, when she put her messenger bag down, “you’re moving out?”

“I thought I’d give you that space you want,” she said to him, turning on a few dim lights in the kitchen so she could see his face. He blinked slowly, looking down at his feet.

“It’s not what I want,” he said bitterly, “it’s what I need. I’m having trouble with this shit.” He slowly turned his eyes up at her. “You bugged my damn phone. If you’d gotten caught, I wouldn’t have been able to protect you. It was a federal fucking crime. It could have ruined my career and your life. How could you keep that from me?”

“When would have been a good time to tell you?” she asked. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She’d been staying resolutely sober since she got back from the city, but she was tired now. The white wine was cool in her mouth.

“I don’t know,” he said, rubbing his jaw. His stubble glinted silver and black in the half-light. He'd stopped shaving everyday.

“Then? Now?” she said. “Would it have made any difference?” A part of her was curious about how he’d respond.

“Probably not,” he said in an upset voice. “Maybe we were just never meant to work out, baby.”

“Don’t say that,” she said in the same voice. She blinked back tears.

“I couldn’t have protected you from jail, goddammit,” he said angrily. “I feel like you take all these incredibly stupid risks for no good reason. What was the point? It’s not like Jane didn’t know her data already, you just wanted, what, some petty revenge on SHIELD?”

“Yes,” Darcy admitted, “that’s what we wanted.”

“Over your fucking t-shirt and an iPod, you risked SHIELD dropping you into a dark hole? Christ, baby,” he said, shaking his head. “Do you know what that does to me?”

“It’s not like SHIELD will do that now,” she said, taking a gulp of her wine.

“No. We fixed that,” he said, looking at the scars on his hands. They were white and faint now. She could see the pale lines where he gripped his glass. “No more SHIELD. But you still haven’t learned not to make bad choices about Nelson & Murdock, have you?” He sighed, set his glass down with a thump, and put his head in his hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, cliffhanger


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this Billy Russo and why didn't he visit Castle or testify during the trial, huh?
> 
> (Earning our M-rating with the first section, skip if that's not your thing; ch. update 1 of 2 for the afternoon of 7/7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Thanks for the comments and kudos!

They were talking in the living room.

“Please, honey,” she said. “I’m crazy about you, too. I always have been. Jane can tell you how sad I was after the move.”

Brock looked up at her with a flat, unreadable expression. “Yeah?” he said, rubbing his temples. Blue and green light from the photostatic fake windows in Sector 5 made strange shadows on his face.

“I lost ten pounds in three months in London because I was too depressed to eat,” she said tearfully. “And Jane staged an intervention about my sad music listening.”

“What did you listen to?” he asked softly, looking away.

“There was lots of Jeff Buckley and Amy Winehouse and crying,” she said. “It was a little like tonight.” She swallowed nervously. Her chest felt tight. Like she couldn’t breathe. “I kept the book, too,” she said. “Moved it with me everywhere. Just re-packed it last night.” She could feel the tears running down her face.

Some of them actually landed on his arm and he looked up at her again. He reached up and seized her forearm, pulling her gently into his lap. She started to sob then.

“Shh, shh,” he said, rubbing her shoulders. She cried against his neck.

"There's something I have to tell you," she said, wiping her eyes and nose. "I want to be honest. About Karen and Frank Castle. I’ve agreed to help Karen with something."

He’d frozen when she said Frank Castle’s name. “No,” he said. “You’re not telling me about that because I don’t want you to touch anything to do with Frank Castle ever again, okay? That drug dealer the Blacksmith is still out there. You won’t do anything Castle-related with Karen. Too much risk.” He held her chin with his hands, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “You understand? I’m trusting you with this,” he said.

“Okay,” she said. “I promise.”

“C’mere,” he said, holding her gently and rubbing her back. “We start the slate clean tonight, okay? Just you and me, baby.” She kissed him then.

When she pulled away, his eyes were dark with lust. He smiled slowly.  “I’ll help you unpack tomorrow,” he said.

“Tomorrow?” she asked.

“We’re going to bed now,” he said, pulling at her shirt. They ended up in his bedroom. Hers was full of boxes. He pressed her down into the mattress, kissing her breasts and murmuring, “I’m sorry, baby, I’m sorry.” He cupped one tenderly, enjoying the weight in his hands and nuzzling the line where her breast met her rib cage.

“That feels so good,” she said, feeling goosebumps rise her skin when he ran his tongue over her nipple. She arched her back in response and he sucked it until she moaned. Then he ran his tongue down her belly and dipped it into her belly button. She was ticklish there. She half-giggled, half-moaned and raked her fingers through his hair. “Jesus, Brock.”

“Good to see I’m not a total fuck up,” he said wryly, looking up at her and spreading her knees. He rubbed his stubble covered cheek against her inner thigh in an almost nestling motion and kissed the sensitive patch of skin where her inner thigh met her center. “Your skin feels different here,” he whispered. “So soft and warm, like velvet.” He dragged his tongue across, back and forth, then he sucked softly. It was an incredibly sensitive spot. Her hips jerked upward almost involuntarily.

“So good, so close to where I want your mouth to be,” she murmured, as he kissed up the plane of her pelvis in an arch towards her belly button. “You’re teasing me,” she said.

“Mmm-hmm,” he said. “Gonna go slow tonight, baby.” He put his hands on either side of her hips, massaging her with his fingers. He mapped the flesh around her core with soft, lingering kisses and gentle sucking. His stubble was pleasantly prickly against her skin. Soon she was aching and wet with anticipation.

“I need you,” she told him. “Inside me, please.” She rocked her hips against his face and he rubbed his nose against her, smiling.

“I need you, too, baby,” he said.

He crawled up her body and kissed her mouth, sucking at her top lip. At the same time, he anchored his hand between her legs, sliding two fingers against her. “Do you like when I touch you?” he asked, when he pulled his mouth away from hers. She could feel how hard he was against her thigh.

“I like everything about you,” she whispered, as he pushed himself inside her. Out his false bedroom window, the Northern Lights were beautiful.

***

She woke up in her bed, surrounded by boxes, as her alarm clock went off. He’d said something about Nelson & Murdock and her bad decision-making, then left last night over her protests and begging him to take her back. She’d fallen asleep in her room and dreamed of a reconciliation that never happened.

When she came out to find him, she realized he’d left for the gym already. There was a note on the counter: _I think it’s best if you move out. We both need some space. -B_

She moved in with Jane that afternoon and listened to a lot of Jeff Buckley. Within a week, she overheard one of the lab techs in Bruce’s lab mention that Brock had been seen visiting Elise from HR. Elise, of course, was the perfectly crisp, professional type who’d always made Darcy feel inadequate. She was a former model, too. Tall and elegant. She had that regal thing that Frigga had and Darcy could never do because she spilled coffee on her clothes.

When she told Jane, Jane swore and then begged her to come on the conference trip that she’d planned with Bruce. “Darce, you can do whatever while we do panels and presentations,” she suggested. “Shop, sightsee? It’s in the Napa Valley.”

“Nah, I think I need to spare my liver, sweetie, I’ll just work on paperwork, unpacking, and stuff,” Darcy said.

 She had all that done within hours of Jane and Bruce’s departure one morning and was really kicking herself for not going to Napa when Karen texted.

 

 **The Girl Reporter:** Schoonover finally confirmed for the evening of the eleventh. He was on a mission before. You in?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Yep. I’ll be there. Do you want me to come up that day or before? Tony has a standing reservation for SI people at certain hotels.

 **The Girl Reporter:** Before? I can show you all my stuff?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I’d like that. I need time away anyway. Brock and I broke up last week.

 **The Girl Reporter:** Oh no, I’m sorry. Bad breakup?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Very bad. For me, anyway. I found out he’s already dating someone else.

 **The Girl Reporter:** Ouch.  

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I could stand to get out of Dodge for a bit. Jane’s gone to a conference with Bruce and Tony’s visiting Pepper for the next week, so the labs are dead and I have nothing to do except play MarioKart with Thor and Clint? I’m sort of miserable. Steve and Bucky are on vacation, too.

 **The Girl Reporter:**  I also have a lead on somebody who served with Castle named Billy Russo? He’s running a private security firm called Anvil now and everyone says he and Castle were close. Godfather to Frank’s kids. May interview him, too. But I’d like more background first?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I can help with that? Happy to.

 **The Girl Reporter:** Just be careful with Anvil. I hear they’re a little scary.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I’ll come in today. Stay at the Royal Hotel on 5th. Meet me tonight at 9pm?

 **The Girl Reporter:** Okay.

 

***

 

Since her breakup, Darcy had time to brood. She’d begun to feel more sympathy for Frank Castle. He’d loved his wife and his kids and they’d been taken from him. He’d already been emotionally fragile from repeated deployments and it had just pushed him right over the edge. The least she could do was help Karen show New York that Frank Castle had been a good guy once. As his former best friend, this Russo guy could really humanize him. Darcy wondered why they hadn’t heard from him during the trial. Wasn’t that interesting? 

Darcy immediately instructed Jarvis to pull all known information about Billy Russo while she packed. As it turned out, Russo was incredibly handsome and successful. One of those “40 Under 40” magazine profile type people who were rich and unusually charismatic and good-looking. But Darcy didn’t like the way his eyes looked in photographs. She got a cold vibe she didn’t enjoy at all. It made her even more curious. She had Jarvis place a call identifying herself as a freelance researcher assisting Karen Page who’d like to interview Mr. Russo this week, if he was available? The office person she got was fairly aloof until she mentioned that her primary affiliation as an employee was with SI. Then the woman perked up and said Mr. Russo would call her. SI had once been a big deal in arms sales, after all. People were always trying to talk Tony into making bullets and guns again. He never would, but he enjoyed screwing with their heads about it. She almost regretted he wasn’t there to mess with Billy Russo.

Tony, in his wild and delightful generosity, had also given her helipad travel privileges in his absence. She asked Jarvis to call a helicopter to take her to NYC. “One will be available to you in thirty minutes, Miss Lewis,” the AI said. She threw her overnight bag on one shoulder and left the apartment.

Then she went to find Clint and Thor. They were playing MarioKart in the living room again. “Pause your game, guys, I’m running away from home,” Darcy announced. Clint laughed and Thor smiled, hitting the pause button.

“You got your handkerchief on a stick, Itty Bitty?” Clint asked.

“It’s a hobo reference,” Darcy said, at Thor’s confused look. “Yeah, I’m all packed. Leaving now to help Karen Page do a posthumous profile of Frank Castle.”

“That wise?” Clint asked. “Rumlow won’t be happy.”

“I’m sure he’s over it,” Darcy said casually. “Isn’t he dating Elise now? Besides, we’re meeting Castle’s old CO Schoonover and maybe some of his old buddies, if this Anvil guy named Russo will get back to me? Should be safe.”

“Anvil? You mean Billy?” Clint asked. Thor’s eyebrows went up at the change in Clint’s tone.

“You know him?” Darcy asked.

“Yeah, he does so much private security for bigwigs that you meet his people when you do SHIELD work,” Clint said. “Lots of Congress and executives use Anvil.”

“So, he’s actually good at his job?” Darcy asked.

“Uh-huh. Personally good enough to be a top level agent, too. Would probably test up there with Nat, if I’m honest. Fury said Pierce tried to recruit Billy into SHIELDRA once, only he got lucky and said no,” Clint said, grinning. “Billy told Pierce he liked private sector money too much. He drives this ridiculous car with suicide doors that costs more than all my land in Iowa.” Clint shook his head and Darcy could tell he was going to start one of his ‘true wealth is family and land’ speeches at Thor.

Just then, Clint's thought was interrupted by Jarvis. “Miss Lewis, Mr. Russo will see you tomorrow night at the House & Crown restaurant at 8pm, if you are available? He asked me to convey his regards to the beautiful woman who tased Thor,” the AI said, “even if you could not meet him.”

“Tell him I’ll be there, Jarvis,” Darcy said. “All right, you guys, I’m off to see these badass military dudes who trained and worked with Castle and apparently have Thor-level intel on my taser work. Wish me luck?”

“Watch out, Itty Bitty, Billy is a real lady killer,” Clint said.

“I think I can take him, Clint,” she said. The archer chuckled and looked at Thor.

“He’s so gonna try to get in her pants, you wait and see,” Clint said.

Thor grinned. “It is always good to meet a man who respects you as a warrior and a woman, my Lightning Sister,” he said to Darcy as she left. Clint snorted.

“Bye, guys!” she said. “I’ve got my tracker necklace, too.”

“Activate if anything worrisome occurs, please,” Thor said. She nodded and vanished through the doors, giving Clint a final little wave.

 

“If I win this game,” Thor said cannily to the archer a few minutes later, “you will the one to tell my friend Brock where she has gone.”

“Two out of three?” Clint counter-offered.

When he lost his second game of Mario Kart to Thor, Clint sighed. Everyone but Darcy had been treated to Rumlow’s rants about Castle during and after their breakup. She had no idea, but he was still carrying a torch. Elise had been working as a counselor before Maria Hill hired her away--ostensibly to HR--now she worked as the in-house SI therapist, very quietly. She’d been working with Tony for months and now she’d taken on Brock as her second Avengers client.

 

***

On her way to the helipad, Darcy ran into Brock and Elise coming in from a walk outside. He liked to walk and talk on the grounds instead of sitting still in her office. “Hey,” Brock said. They’d just finished a long and particularly agonizing talk about Darcy and how much he still loved her.

“Hello,” Darcy said. “And you’re Elise, right?” she asked the other woman. They shook hands and Elise pretended to be a standard HR person. Secrecy about her real job had been one of Tony’s conditions for attending therapy. He’d done it to please Pepper at first. To Elise’s relief, though, he was a dedicated patient. While the two women were exchanging careful pleasantries for their different reasons, Brock noticed Darcy’s bag.

“You going someplace?” he asked. “To California with Jane?”

“The city. Karen Page is doing a posthumous piece on Frank Castle, trying to show all sides of him,” Darcy said to Elise, “so, I’ve volunteered to help out while Jane is gone. We’re interviewing his old military friends.”

Brock clenched his hands a little in his pockets. “A guy who leaves people alive on meathooks doesn’t need humanizing,” he said.

“Maybe not,” Darcy admitted. Her own feelings about Frank were more conflicted than Karen’s still. “But he probably had PTSD before he lost his family in a tragic murder and that turned him into the Punisher. He was just a guy with a guitar before multiple overseas deployments and seeing his own kids die. Maybe he would still be a quiet family man taking his kids to soccer if things had been different?”

“What makes you think he had PTSD?” Elise asked curiously.

“I got copies of his military medical records for the trial and reviewed them. I did some administrative work for Nelson & Murdock,” Darcy said, noticing Brock’s flinch when she said the firm’s name. “Frank was already showing signs in his last deployment, according to some of the paperwork. He got into a fight in Afghanistan and some guy called Gunner Henderson had to keep him from beating the hell out of another soldier?”

“Real swell guy,” Brock commented sarcastically.

“Actually, the other soldier was harassing some of the local girls. Frank took exception to that, especially since they were eleven and twelve year olds,” Darcy said. “Henderson backed him up. They were the good guys in that situation. I wish I could find Henderson, but he got back and went off the grid somewhere in Kentucky. Whatever happened to Frank in Afghanistan and Iraq did a lot of damage to other people, too.” Darcy sighed and Elise gave her an oddly sympathetic look, she thought.

“Miss Lewis, I’m sorry to interrupt, but your transportation has arrived,” Jarvis said above them.

“Thanks, J-Man,” Darcy said. “Well, I better be going. It’s nice to meet you,” she said to Elise.

 

***

On the helicopter, Darcy cried a little. Just a tiny bit. Karen met her at her hotel in NYC and they commiserated about the general terribleness of men and how quickly they seemed to bounce back from breakups. Then they looked at all of Frank's records and family photos in the hotel room. It was heavy reading. Darcy told Karen she wanted to suss out Billy Russo first, then they'd interview him together. She had suspicions. "I'm suspicious of everyone now," Karen admitted.

"Uh-huh, no shit," Darcy said. "Drink?"

"God, yes," Karen said.

Darcy had opened the last little bottle out of the minibar when she looked at Karen. “That is going to cost us mucho dinero, isn’t it?” she asked.

“Yup,” Karen said. “Probably several hundred dollars. This hotel is fancy. I saw Senator Ori in the lobby.”

“S’okay, I got it,” Darcy said. She knew Karen was living mostly on her settlement from a corrupt company and a small salary at the _Bulletin_. “We’ve been through some shit, we deserve it. Also, I think Tony will cover it,” she said. That made Karen giggle. They were very drunk.

“I can’t believe you’ve seen aliens. Aliens!” Karen said.

“Well, you’ve seen things, too,” Darcy admitted, listing slightly on the bed where she was sitting.

“Not aliens,” Karen said, shaking her head.

“Cut the crap, Karen. I know. About that guy? The glasses guy. Mr. I’d-Be-A-Cute-Architect if he wasn’t the Kingpin, aka Wilson Fisk’s right hand man?” Darcy said.

“You knew?” Karen said. “About Wesley? How?” James Wesley had kidnapped Karen after she’d questioned Wilson Fisk’s elderly mother and she’d shot him to get away. Six times. He’d been threatening to kill everyone she ever cared about, including Darcy, before he and Fisk would finally kill Karen. That was Fisk’s MO. Karen could still hear Wesley whispering about coming for her “when she had no more tears left to shed” in her nightmares.

“You’re upset and he disappears at the same time? I did the math,” Darcy said. “Does Matt know yet?”

“Why would Matt know?” Karen asked.

“Because Matt’s...oh God, he and Foggy never told you? Those assholes. You’re in danger and you don’t even freaking know? Gah, men,” Darcy said.

“What?” Karen said. “What about Matt?”

Darcy leaned forward and almost fell off the hotel bed. “Karen,” she said in a whisper, “Matt is the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.”

“No fucking way,” Karen said.

“Yup. Ask Foggy.”

“Everyone knew but me?” Karen said. “Assholes.” Darcy nodded vigorously and sloshed a little out of her tiny vodka bottle. “Oh, no,” Karen said, “isn’t that the last one?”

“Think we could order more?” Darcy asked.

“And pizza?” Karen asked hopefully, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stretching the timelines for the end of S2 of Daredevil here to increase Darcy's involvement, but I just had to give a (pre-S1 of The Punisher) Billy Russo the opportunity to appear in this story, like SHAAAA-ZAMMMM.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man in the expensive suit
> 
> (ch. update 2 of 2, for the afternoon of 7/7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I own nothing. Thanks for all the comments and kudos

The restaurant that Billy Russo had chosen was all low lighting and romantic corners. He’d seen her photo, Darcy was sure. She was definitely sure when he gave her his magazine profile smile. Of course, she’d chosen her dress to elicit that reaction. It put the girls on full display.

“So, the beautiful woman who tased Thor, huh?” he asked her, pouring her wine. He’d already ordered wine. “Can I call you Darcy? You know, you’re even more attractive in person, which I wouldn’t have believed…”

“Tell me about your friend Frank Castle, Mr. Russo, and you can call me Darcy,” she said, cutting off his lazy attempt at flattery. He grinned at her sharp tone. He was handsome. It was no wonder they called him “the Beaut” in Frank’s old unit. He was wearing a suit that probably cost as much as her first car, his beard was precisely trimmed for maximum sexiness, and his dark hair was shinier than hers with hair oil. A pretty womanizer, she thought.

“Oh, so that’s how it is? Usually,” he said, “when a woman’s with me, she’s not thinking about Frank.”

“Uh-huh, I’m sure,” Darcy said. “I bet you know plenty of women, Mr. Russo.”

“Just a few,” he said. “The mahi mahi is very good here, by the way.”

“Come here a lot?” she asked.

“Occasionally,” he said. “I like to entertain.” She could smell a subtle, masculine cologne every time he moved. Or gave her a smouldering look, which he was doing now.

“Will you order for me then?” Darcy said to him.

“That’s old-fashioned of you,” he said, with a flicker of surprise.

“Maybe I’d like to see where you’d lead me, given all your rich experience, Mr. Russo,” she said. He grinned like a total player, but the meal he chose for her was delicious.

After she’d told the Thor story and some of the elves business in London, Darcy realized that Billy freaking Russo was actually impressed by her. “You were loyal to your friend Dr. Foster,” he said seriously, “even in the face of death?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” she asked.

“You were an intern,” he said.

“I also saved some puppies in New Mexico, Mr. Russo.”

“Call me Billy,” he said, laughing. “Puppies?”

“Yup. Still stay in touch with Spot the Beagle’s family in Santa Fe,” she said.

“Not the most distinctive name,” Billy said. It occurred to Darcy that he was the kind of guy who’d name his dog something in another language. Or after a gun. Billy Russo and his photogenic Dobermans, Smith & Wesson.

“No, I don’t even think Spot has spots, technically speaking,” she said. He laughed. Eventually, Darcy steered the conversation back to Frank. “What was he like before?” she asked. “Karen and I met him in the hospital before the trial, you know. He didn’t talk much then. He was almost catatonic.”

“My best friend. We were like brothers,” Billy said. “He was a smartass and a helluva fighter and a guy who loved his family. He liked Bruce Springsteen.”

“Yeah,” Darcy said. She and Karen had been looking at photos of the Castles last night. “They were a beautiful family.”

“He was a good person once,” Billy said. “But he got hit too many times and he didn’t know how to stay down. He kept coming back for more until it broke him inside.”

“Broke him how?” Darcy asked.

“Well,” Billy said, “since you know Spot, you’ll understand when I say Frank was like a beaten dog at the end. He’d been pushed and pushed so far and fought so hard that he couldn’t be trusted not to snap at anyone who got near him.” She nodded.

“I read the notes about how he had to be stopped from beating that lieutenant to death after the guy was harassing Afghan kids,” Darcy said.

“He had a strong sense of right and wrong--once,” Billy said. “It got all warped and twisted by seeing so much death. And then what happened to Maria and the kids...” Billy went silent and looked off into the distance. “I feel like I failed him sometimes, you know? What if I’d done something differently? Given him a job, sent him and his family on vacation? I could have done something if I’d been there?”

“I can’t believe he survived multiple deployments and then that happened to his family,” Darcy said softly.

“It was their little ritual, you know? They’d go there when he got back to celebrate. I went with them sometimes, but I wasn’t there when it mattered,” Billy said. He looked devastated and swigged his wine.

“He wasn’t all gone at the end,” Darcy said, suddenly feeling sorry for Billy freaking Russo, despite his slickness and womanizing ways. She remembered how Frank had been having moments of connection with Karen, but she didn’t want to tell that to Russo. It was too personal to Karen. Instead, she told him something else. “He took in a fighting dog that didn’t want to fight, all during his Punisher killing spree. The Irish Kitchen guys stole Max and threatened to torture him. That’s what made Frank trick them into thinking he’d cooperate. He wanted to save the dog from the Irish. He saved Max.”

“You’re kidding?” Billy said.

“Max is with another family now,” Darcy said. “We found him eventually when Frank asked about it. Karen and I made sure he’d be okay. So, a little bit of him, the old him, was still there, Billy.”

“A little bit of him?” he asked, looking away.

“Yeah,” Darcy said.

“And you figured that out by saving puppies again?” Billy said, grinning at her and blinking. She realized he’d teared up a little, that’s why he’d looked away.

“It’s what I do,” Darcy said. “I just wish we could have done more for Frank.”

“Come home with me tonight?” Billy Russo asked her suddenly. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Oh, you’re desperate for human connection?” she asked.

“Would you believe me if I said that I was?” he asked, looking at her intently.

 

***

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Russo’s a player, but he gave me some Castle stories we can tell anonymously. About Maria & the kids, too. He didn’t go to the trial because it’s politically sensitive with Anvil. He’s got military contracts. He let me record the stories, though.

**The Girl Reporter:** Where are you? I stopped by your hotel room, but you weren’t in?

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Umm, at a sleepover?

**The Girl Reporter:** You slept with Billy Russo?

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Yeah. His sheets are so nice, Karen. This thread count is incredible. It’s like silk, only more tasteful. I gotta figure out what this is? [photo]

**The Girl Reporter:** Wait, you’re still there? It’s been two days.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** I haven’t been here the whole time. He keeps calling me.

**The Girl Reporter:** Really?

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Yup. Anything else you want me to ask him?

 

***

**The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Karen texted me. You’re dating one of Frank’s old buddies?

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** It’s just sex. Not a relationship. He’s somewhat famous. [link].

**The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Oh my God, he’s handsome. He was in _Forbes?_

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Yeah, they called him “Bill the beaut” in Frank’s unit.

**The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** How did this happen? I went out of town and suddenly you’ve found the one combat-ready Italian-American guy younger and better looking than Rumlow? And he’s almost as rich Tony?

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** It’s not like that. I was really upset at the time. I’d run into Brock and his new GF right before I left? Karen and I went on a hotel bender and then I met Billy for dinner the next day. He’s totally a womanizer, I doubt I’ll ever see him again after this week. We need to get Tony to order sheets like his for the facility, though.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** But please don’t tell Clint, he totally predicted this?

**The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Wait, have you been there for three days?

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** On and off. I think Mr. _Forbes_ either has incredible sexual stamina or is genuinely lonely? It’s very weird. He’s all smooth, but then he’ll share some story about losing Frank or being an orphan and it’s like he’s a different guy?

**The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Are his eyes really like that in real life? I’ve never seen eyes like that.

 

Darcy looked up from the bed. Billy was standing in the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. “Hey, Bill,” she said.

“Yeah, babe?” he asked, combing back his hair.

“Smile for Jane?” she asked, holding up her phone. “She thinks your eyes are really striking.”

“Oh, I think we can give her more than a smile,” he said. He walked over to the bed, threw on a pair of boxers, and crawled in next to Darcy. “Let her see how beautiful my abs are, too.” He grinned.

He snapped a photo of himself shirtless and all smoldery beside Darcy and then scrutinized it. “I think we look right together, don’t you?” he asked, looking at her with his dark eyes. She'd never seen irises that precise shade of brown. So dark they looked black against the whites of his eyes. Billy stared at her. "Like we belong?" he asked.

His eyes reminded Darcy of that translation of _The Odyssey_ that explained it was called 'the wine-dark sea' because the ancient Greeks had limited words for color. Wine and sea were described for their unseen depths, not their shade.  Billy’s eyes had that same fathomless, unreadable quality up close. Even after three nights in bed, she didn’t trust him entirely. Darcy suddenly felt like there was a weird tension to his question.

“I’m not used to being the less pretty one,” Darcy said and he laughed. He relaxed and Darcy’s moment of unease passed, but she got up and dressed anyway.

“You don’t have to leave,” Billy said, as he buttoned one of his expensive shirts and she zipped up the boots she was wearing in a chair.

“Oh I think I need to return to real life, before you spoil me with amazing food and sex or I steal your sheets,” she joked. “Whichever happens first.”

He stood behind her and leaned down to kiss her neck. “Let me drive you back to your hotel, you can see my Rolls,” he said. “It’s special.”

“On a scale of 1 to last night, where would you rate it?” she asked, trying for casual.

“Oh, well, if you compare it to last night, it’s not special at all,” he said, smiling. “What tie should I wear, sweetheart?” He held up two options for her.

“Ok, that oxblood color is very pretty, but I bet you could make a sweatshirts look like Gucci,” Darcy joked.

“I might have some Gucci sweaters,” he admitted with a sly grin and a laugh. “What are you doing tonight?”

“I have plans with Karen. Work stuff,” she said. “Very boring fact-checking on another story.” They were actually going to try and track down Matt, who had been all over the place recently. They thought they might be able to find him in the Kitchen. Probably lurking on rooftops with his crazy ex-girlfriend, Elektra. Darcy was bringing her taser and had told Karen to bring her gun. 

She hadn’t mentioned the interview with Billy’s old CO, Schoonover, either. She didn’t tell Billy for fear that it would make Schoonover not take Karen seriously as a journalist if he found out Karen’s freelancer slept with Billy. She didn’t particularly care if Billy thought she was easy, but she didn’t want it bleeding over into Karen’s professional work. That was scheduled for tomorrow night.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you after,” Billy said, watching her with that enigmatic look again.

“Be careful, I might get the idea that you actually like me,” she teased, standing up.

“Wouldn’t want that,” Billy whispered, leaning down close to her face, “might start to feel like something, you know?” His lips brushed hers.

***

Karen and Darcy couldn’t find Matt at his apartment. “You wanna see my favorite thing I’ve ever learned from the Black Widow?” Darcy asked.

“Sure?” Karen said doubtfully. Darcy pulled the lockpick out of her purse and unlocked Matt’s door. “Oh, that’s cool. Will you teach me?” Karen asked.

“Yep, we can practice at the hotel,” Darcy said. She pushed the door open to the loft. The place was..off. “Does this look like a fight to you?” Darcy asked, as they poked around.

“It does,” Karen said. “Matt never leaves a mess, he’s normally very neat.” The bed was unmade and there were dirty dishes in the sink, as well as some pieces of broken glass.

“Oh, shit,” Darcy said. “There’s bloody stuff in the trash can. Bandages, needles, it looks like someone was patched up. After they lost a lot of blood.” Karen came and looked over Darcy’s shoulder.

“Is that an arrow fragment?” Karen asked, reaching out.

“No, don’t touch, it could be poisonous,” Darcy said quickly.

“That’s a thing?” Karen asked doubtfully.

“First lesson of knowing Hawkeye, arrows can be doctored in some really lethal ways. He warns everyone about it.”

“Jesus,” Karen said, but Darcy’s eyes had been drawn to something dark and ominous on the floor near the bedroom.

“What is that?” she asked.

“That’s blood,” Karen said, looking at the brownish stain on the concrete. “I recognize it from the stain I couldn’t get out of my carpet.” Karen had originally met Foggy and Matt when Wilson Fisk had tried to frame her for the murder of a co-worker.

“A lot of blood,” Darcy said. “No one could survive losing that much, could they?”

“I hope Matt isn’t dead,” Karen said in a shaky voice.

“Me, too,” Darcy said. “What do we do now?”

They decided to call Foggy. He came to the loft, looked at the old bloodstain, and told them to go home. “You don’t need to get involved in this, go home and be safe. Please? Do it because I’m asking you, I don’t want to lose any more friends,” Foggy said. Seeing his stricken expression, Darcy hugged him and so did Karen.

“Why don’t you come back with us to my hotel? We’ll see if they restocked the minibar?” Darcy offered. Foggy shook his head.

“I’m going to call a cop that we know, see if he can do something, put an APB out on Matt,” Foggy said.

“Okay, please call us when you get home?” Karen said.

“You can always crash with me, if you get nervous,” Darcy said. “Any place I am. The hotel, the facility, wherever. You, too, Karen.”

The two of them left Foggy and went downstairs. On the sidewalk, Darcy looked at Karen. “What the fuck do we do now?” Karen said, looking pale.

“I’m going to call the facility and see if Jarvis can do facial recognition searches for Matt, that’s the best asset I’ve got,” Darcy said. “Then we’re going to get food, because I feel shaky and you look shaky, okay?”

 

***

Darcy touched base with Jarvis and then called Jane, too. She left a message that was basically teary word vomit about Matt’s disappearance and she and Karen’s fears. Then she looked at Karen. “What can you stomach?” she asked the other woman.

“Carbs,” Karen said. They found a diner near Darcy’s hotel and stress-ate French fries.

“You miss Frank?” Darcy asked Karen finally. She’d been thinking about Brock and the pain of wanting to be with someone you could never have, someone who couldn’t be with you anymore.

“Yeah,” Karen said. “I do.”

“You should listen to the tapes I did with Billy,” Darcy said. “Lots of sweet stories about him taking his kids fishing and going to these military balls with Maria? You want to go do that now?” They got their milkshakes to go and went back to Darcy’s hotel.

Karen cried when she listened to the tapes. Darcy listened to Billy’s voice--the rise and fall of his inflection, the sound of his laugh--and tried to imagine a world where Frank Castle’s life hadn’t been ruined. She also thought about how her life might have been different if she hadn’t gone to London.

Darcy gave Karen kleenex and was in the middle of teaching her how to pick a lock when the hotel phone rang. She thought it might be Jane or Foggy. “Hello?” Darcy said hopefully.

“Hey, babe,” Billy Russo said. “I’m downstairs. Can I see you?”

“How did you get this number?” Darcy said. She hadn’t told him what room she was staying in.

“Bribery,” Billy said coolly. “So?”

“Karen’s staying with me. Our old boss has mysteriously disappeared, so we’re drinking and I’m teaching her how to pick locks,” Darcy told him.

“Really?” Billy said. She could practically hear him smiling. “Is this the woman that Frank liked so much?”

“Yep,” Darcy said. Across the room, Karen swore as the lockpick slipped.

“Sounds like his kinda friend,” Billy said. “Why don’t you let me up, I’ll teach you some self-defense techniques?”

“Seriously?” Darcy asked.

“What, you don’t need them?” he said. He was true to his word. He came upstairs, smiled at Karen kneeling in front of Darcy’s bathroom door, and taught Darcy how to evade a chokehold. After an hour or so of self-defense moves, Billy helped them drink some of the contents of the minibar and told Karen all the Frank stories she could handle. Karen told him they were interviewing Schoonover the next day and he smiled. “Ray will give you good stuff for your profile, Karen. I’m sorry I can only be an anonymous source. Politics, you know?”

“I understand, really. Thank you, Billy,” Karen said. “It means a lot.”

At 3am, Darcy walked him down to the lobby. “I really appreciate what you did for her,” she told him. “She’s taking this hard. Frank saved our lives once.”

“Well, then, that’s one more thing I owe Frank,” Billy said, looking at her with his dark, unreadable gaze. “That I got to meet you.”

“Has anyone ever told you,” Darcy said, transfixed by the strangeness and the beauty of his face, “that you have eyes like the wine-dark sea?”

“No,” Billy said, touching her bottom lip with his thumb. “But I’m familiar with the phrase. You know how some people translate Achilles’ grief at losing the woman he loves?” he asked. She shook her head. “Achilles,” Billy said, “weeping, quickly slipping away from his companions, sat on the shore of the gray salt sea, and looked out to depths as dark as wine.”

"That's beautiful," she said. When she gently rebuffed his invitation back to his apartment to keep an eye on Karen, he kissed her goodnight on her forehead.

"Another time, then."

 

***

When Darcy returned to the hotel suite, she thought Karen was passed out on the couch and turned out the lights. But Karen lifted her head in the dark and spoke. “Darce, did you sleep with Billy Russo so I could get all those Frank stories?” she asked.

“Maybe,” Darcy said. “Don’t expect me to do the same favor for you when you write that city hall story, though. The mayor isn’t anywhere near as cute.”

“I’m sorry about Brock,” Karen said.

“I am, too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful article on the wine-dark sea and the source of Billy's quote about Achilles: https://www.laphamsquarterly.org/sea/winelike-sea
> 
> I figure if Billy can quote Tennyson for Frank, he can quote Homer for Darcy? Being well-read is part of his attempts to present a polished, elite image.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny & Dime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Thanks for all your comments and kudos.

The next evening, Karen and Darcy went to Schoonover’s house for the interview. It was exactly where you’d think a decorated colonel would live: a quiet street full of all-American colonial houses. “We’re sorry to disturb you and your family on a Friday night, sir,” Karen said. “I’m hoping to get this in the _Bulletin_ by Sunday.”

“Oh, that’s all right, my kids are teenagers,” Schoonover said, after greeting Darcy. “I’m home alone on Friday nights. Can I get you some coffee?” He smiled.

“Oh no, we’re ten cups in already,” Karen said.

“Frank would call that a good start,” Schoonover said.

"Ditto," Darcy joked and Schoonover smiled.

"I didn't meet you at the trial? Are you a lawyer, too?" he asked.

“I do some freelance research as a hobby. So, what was Frank like?” Darcy asked, as Karen looked at the photographs on the walls of Schoonover’s study. Frank was in many of them. “You knew him well?”

“You’re the only person with anything nice to say,” Karen said quietly.

“When you’re in combat, sometimes you avoid getting to know someone to well, I suppose, because you’re afraid of losing them?” Schoonover suggested. “But at the same time, you have to feel something, otherwise what are you fighting for?”

“Yeah,” Darcy said. "I've heard that he was popular."

“He could do amazing impressions,” Schoonover told her in a fond voice. “He had a knack for it, a sixth sense about getting to that part of a person that was most essentially them. He could look into a person’s soul.”

“I wish we could have seen that side of him,” Karen said.

“Billy Russo has told me that Frank was funny,” Darcy admitted, spotting Billy in one photo. “Something about a song?”

“Oh, yeah, that song,” Schoonover said. “It was some song that his daughter liked, he picked it up from a kids’ tv show, I think? Penny & Dime. He used to sing it. It was awful--infectious. Went through the troops like malaria,” Schoonover laughed. Darcy nodded at him sadly. Karen had to look away. “Wherever Frank is now, I hope he can find that better part of himself again,” Schoonover said.

Karen was blinking back tears and explaining that Frank had been killed in the boat explosion when she recognized the injured man in the photograph from the docks. She’d seen him in a body bag. In the photo, he had bandages on his face and at the docks, he’d had facial scarring. He’d known Schoonover? Which meant that Schoonover was...She’d stopped in the middle of her sentence from the shock, but tried to cover for she and Darcy. “It’s late,” she said, “we should let you go? Get out of your hair?” She grabbed her purse. But Schoonover kept talking, looking at Karen.

“After a war, some men turn their backs on you. They want to forget. Not that young man,” he said. “Left half his face on the side of a road in Afghanistan. Spent the better part of a year in the hospital. But he never gave up. He came to me and asked if he could serve me again. He was the definition of loyalty--or at least he was, until Frank Castle murdered him at the docks.” Schoonover had pulled a gun out of his paperwork tray on the desk. He pointed it at Darcy and Karen.

“What the fuck?” Darcy said.

“Colonel, please,” Karen said. “I think we should go.”

“Let me walk you out?” he offered, in that same polite voice.

Schoonover led Darcy and Karen to the car. “Darcy, he’s the Blacksmith,” Karen said quickly. 

“I am,” Schoonover said casually. “I thought the Colonel might be too much of a giveaway, frankly. You drive,” he told Karen. He was holding both of them at gunpoint in the back seat. When she cranked the car, Karen heard a familiar song on the radio. Ironic, she thought, Frank played that song on the day we met at that diner. She looked over at Darcy. Karen could see Darcy carefully reaching for her taser as Karen drove and then everything went black.

 

The force of the impact had knocked both of them out, Karen realized when she came to again in the wrecked car. Someone had crashed another car into them. Darcy was still unconscious. Karen dragged her out of the car and realized Schoonover was gone. Then she heard voices in the nearby woods. Schoonover was taunting someone. “Maybe you could have taken your family to the Bahamas, instead of Central Park,” he was saying. Karen blinked. Schoonover fell as Frank led him away at gunpoint. Karen chased after them. Frank was alive.

“Go back to the car,” Frank told her.

“Frank, don’t do this,” she begged. “If you do this, we’ll never get answers. There will be no justice. We can still do this the right way!” Frank pushed a limping, injured Schoonover into his shed. “No, no, no. Frank! Listen to me. Frank, if you do this, that’s it. You’re dead to me,” Karen pressed. Silhouetted by the overhead light in the shed, Frank looked at her blankly.

“I’m already dead,” he said flatly. Then he shut the door. As Karen staggered away, she heard one gunshot. Frank still believed in what Schoonover had taught him at eighteen, back when he’d first held a gun: one shot, one kill. Karen started to cry.

 

***

When Karen got back to Darcy, she realized to her horror that Schoonover’s gun had gone off during the crash. Darcy was bleeding from a bullet wound. She called 911 and then realized she needed to get the fuck out of there. Loading Darcy into the wrecked car, she got directions to the nearest hospital from the 911 operator. She didn’t tell them about Frank or Schoonover.

That hospital was where Detective Brett Mahoney found her, still covered in some of Darcy’s blood, as she sat with Foggy, Clint and Thor later. Matt had shown up, too, looking battered, but alive. “You don’t know who crashed that car into you and shot Schoonover?” Mahoney asked her.

“I heard a gunshot in the woods and I drove away,” Karen lied. She still wanted to cover for Frank for saving their lives again. “I thought Schoonover might be shooting at us, actually.”

“The other car was stolen and so were Schoonover’s weapons from the shed, so we think it might be one of Schoonover’s rivals,” Mahoney admitted. “That they chased him and ignored you suggests Russians or Chinese. It would have taken a whole crew to unload all of those guns before we got there.” Matt muttered something under his breath that sounded like “Madame Gao” and Foggy gave him a look.

“You want to share with the group, Matt?” he asked bitterly.

“It’s nothing,” Matt said, “only I’d heard some rumors from clients that the Blacksmith was infringing on Chinese drug territory.”

“Maybe you stay away from those clients, Mr. Murdock,” Mahoney said. “You’re looking worse for wear.”

“He’s not wrong,” Clint said wryly, looking at Matt’s battered face.

“I think I shall get Jane,” Thor said. “If Darcy’s condition is stable enough for me to leave?” he said to Clint. “Jane will want to be here when she wakes up.”

“No need,” Clint said. “Tony called. They’re all en route from California now. Brock and Nat are coming, too. We can sit tight. I don’t trust whoever this was not to come back.”

“That is probably wise,” Matt said, thinking of the Hand, as Foggy pulled Mahoney aside to ask more questions. Karen wanted to comfort them, to say Frank was no threat to Darcy, but she knew it was better if he stayed dead. As she looked up, a dark haired man came into the corridor.

“Karen,” he said in alarm. “Are you okay? Where’s Darcy?”

“She’s in there,” Karen said, gesturing towards the surgical room. “Schoonover shot her.”

“What happened?” he asked. After she’d explained that Schoonover was the Blacksmith, he looked at her intently.

“I need a word alone,” he said.

“Who is that guy?” Foggy asked when they walked away.

“Billy Russo,” Clint said.

 

“What, Billy?” Karen asked, when they were alone in another hallway. The lights buzzed above them.

“I know, Karen. I know you’re covering for someone,” Billy said quietly. “I know what really happened.”

“You do?” Karen asked, bewildered. Did he know about Frank?

“I talked to the cops downstairs. It was a clean shot,” he said. “One shot. It was one of her Avenger friends, wasn’t it? Romanoff and Barnes aren’t here, but whoever it was killed Schoonover with the precision of an assassin. Are they not here for a reason? I know she wears that tracker necklace. She would have hit it as soon as Schoonover pulled the gun.”

Karen stared at Billy Russo’s dark eyes in shock. “I didn’t see who it was, Billy,” she lied. She could give Frank one more chance to stay dead. He might be able to start over. If he didn’t want Billy to know, she wasn’t going to tell him.

“Okay,” he said softly. “I understand. I’ll keep your secret. What’s one less drug dealer anyway?” He patted her on the shoulder. “It’s going to be okay, Karen. Everything will be okay.”

“Schoonover killed Maria and Lisa and Frank Jr.,” Karen told him tearfully. “He started all this. He’s the one who ruined Frank’s life.”

“I’m glad he’s dead, then,” Billy said grimly. Then he hugged her.  


***

Darcy woke up in the hospital that night. “Karen?” she said in a panicked voice. Then she realized where she was. Her room was half-dark and a man sat near her hospital bed, dozing. She thought it was Brock. “Baby?” she said in a hoarse voice, starting to cry. He shifted awake. “I”m so glad you’re here. I wanted to see you so badly,” she sobbed.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” the man said, leaning into the faint light from the machines at her bedside and reaching forward to stroke gently at her face. “Karen's okay. I’m here, babe,” Billy Russo said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a Holly, Jolly Christmas. 
> 
> (This chapter brings us up to the end of S2 of Daredevil, so it has a lot of stuff in it? But that last episode has like a million plot threads, really: zombie ninjas of the Hand, kidnappings on a bus, Frank Castle, etc. It's wild. Most of it is more Matt-focused, so it's secondary to our story here.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Thanks for all your comments and kudos.

It was a busy night for everyone. Steve and Bucky were on their way back from their vacation; Nat and Brock hurried back from an overseas mission. Tony’s jet arrived from California and landed at an upstate airport, so Thor grabbed Mjolnir and went to bring back Jane to Darcy. All the Avengers were converging on Darcy’s hospital room, so they missed the strange events happening in Hell’s Kitchen. Sometime that night, Matt and Foggy left Darcy with Billy Russo, Clint, and Karen. Foggy got a call from a client and Matt went back to Elektra.

“Karen,” Billy said softly, “go home, get some rest.”

“I don’t want to leave her,” Karen said.

“He’s right,” Clint said.

“I’ll take care of her, okay?” Billy said. He would have never said if he’d known, of course. But even Billy Russo didn’t know everything about New York.

 

While Darcy slept, a cult-like crime organization called the Hand was moving against Daredevil. They wanted Matt dead. He’d convinced Elektra to join him, even though the Hand wanted her to lead them. Elektra and Matt went off to prepare to fight. After they got new suits from Fisk’s old tailor, Foggy called Matt to say that Brett Mahoney had been roughed up after he left Darcy and Karen at the hospital. Matt knew who it was immediately, but Foggy didn’t realize the Hand already had Karen. They’d grabbed her when she left the hospital and returned to her apartment. She was riding on a bus with all the other hostages they’d taken, all people Matt had rescued as Daredevil. They were being used as bait.

In another part of town, Frank Castle was going home for the last time. He sat at his dining room table and thought about his family. Then he saw the newspaper headline: “Frank Castle Dead.” Below it was a photo of his skull. It gave him ideas.

Things happened very quickly: Matt rescued Karen and then told Elektra that he loved her. Then they went off to fight the Hand’s cult warriors. Only Elektra didn’t make it. As Matt fought her killers, he got an assist from Frank Castle, shooting from a nearby roof. They defeated a bunch of the Hand’s zombie ninjas together. When they were done, the Punisher called out to the blind man. “See you around, Red,” Frank said.

Down on the ground, Karen looked up and saw him. “Frank,” she whispered.

 

***

The next morning, Clint half-watched the bizarre news on his phone with Thor and Jane while Tony and Billy Russo argued in Darcy’s room over who would take her home. The hospital needed to do more discharges because of the recent spate of weird stabbings, hostage taking, and policemen with toxic arrows. Darcy’s relatively minor bullet wound was small potatoes. She could walk, so they were sending her off. It had devolved into an argument about who deserved custody of Itty Bitty while Darcy slept.

“Mr. Stark, I don’t think she should be moved upstate when all the best physicians are in the city,” Billy was saying. “I can set her up in my apartment and have round-the-clock healthcare workers.”

“Yeah, Mr. Russo, you like to spend money,” Tony said, “but I have an in-house medical unit and Helen Cho on the way. Also, Dr Bruce Banner.”

“Bruce isn’t that kind of doctor, Tony,” Jane chided, walking into the room.

“Yeah, but hotshot here doesn’t know that,” Tony said. “Traitor. You just like him because he’s pretty, Foster.” Billy smiled at Jane. He’d been aiming a lot of firepower in her direction that morning, charm-wise. He knew she was Darcy’s best friend. Winning over the best friend was job one.

“Maybe Darcy has an opinion?” Jane offered. “You could at least ask her.”

“All right,” Tony said. “Let’s poke her, wake her up.” He made a move towards Darcy’s beside, but Billy blocked him and gave him a stare.

“You aren’t doing that, Stark,” Billy said. “She’s resting now. I will hit you.”

“Hey, that’s a crime, also you might get blood on your nice suit,” Tony said, shifting backwards onto his heels under the heat of Billy’s gaze.

Darcy woke up at the sound of their voices. "Jane?" she said. "Tony?" She was still a little sleepy from the drugs they'd given her before surgery.

Billy knelt by her hospital bed and touched her face softly. “Babe, let me take you home with me so you can rest?” he asked. “Stay with me? It’ll be closer for your follow-up appointments.” Darcy looked at him, then Jane, and Tony. She saw Clint and Thor in the hallway, but no Brock. _He didn’t even come_ , she thought. She'd wanted him to be here, holding her hand, but Billy was instead. Why was it Billy?

“Okay, Billy,” she said, pushing down her sadness. He beamed at her.

“Good,” he said, then looked at Jane. “Can you get something for her to wear? I don’t know her size and her other clothes were...damaged. Or I can call my assistant to bring something?”

“I brought a change of clothes,” Jane said.

“You’re a good friend, Dr. Foster,” he said, smiling. Russo convinced Jane that she should come with the two of them to his apartment, along with Thor, to help Darcy get settled in. The rest of them could head back upstate. Darcy would stay with him over the holidays until her doctor cleared her. “I’m normally alone, anyway,” Billy told Jane, “so you’re doing me a favor, really. I don’t have any family.” He gave her a sad look. That did it for Jane. 

“Okay,” she said. “But we’re visiting her.” In the corner, watching the news on the hospital TV, Tony snorted.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Billy said, smiling. "You and Thor can stay tonight, if you like?"

"I don't get an invitation?" Tony asked. 

"Oh, Mr. Stark, let's not pretend you'll miss me," Billy said, smiling.

 

Natasha and Bucky arrived as the argument concluded. “Why is Billy Russo here?” Nat asked, looking worried. For her, that was a tiny raise of the left eyebrow.

“Itty Bitty’s got a new suitor,” Clint said, grinning. “They met this week. He moves fast.”

“This is not a surprise,” Nat said to Bucky. “I once saw him hit on Madeleine Albright. He had just met her, too.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Is Darce okay?” he asked.

“She’s good,” Clint said. “Should be fine. Bullet went clean through her shoulder, didn’t damage anything major.”

“So, what’s this argument about?” Bucky asked.

“That’s the funny part,” Clint said. “You won’t believe it, Tasha.”

“Mr. Russo is apparently attached to my Lightning Sister and wants her to go home with him,” Thor said. “He and the Man of Iron have been arguing for twenty minutes now.”

“It's a first for him. Where’s Rumlow?” Clint asked.

“With Steve, parking the car,” Bucky said. “Punk’s helping him stay calm. When he found out she got shot on Frank Castle business, he sorta lost it and broke a punching bag on the quinjet. He’s coming in a minute. Get ready. ”

“This ain’t gonna be good,” Clint said to Thor. “Rumlow already hates Russo.”

“Yes, he does. I had forgotten,” Natasha said.

***

 

When Rumlow came down the hallway with Steve, the first thing he saw was Billy Russo, gently pressing a damp cloth to Darcy’s face and talking to her. “What the hell is he doing here?” Rumlow asked.

Tony looked pained. “They met while she was here. He served with Frank, remember? She interviewed him and, uh, well,” Tony paused significantly.

“They are apparently acquaintances,” Natasha said. “She is going home with him until her doctors in the city clear her to come home. The hospital wants an early discharge for non-critically injured patients to make room for others.”

 

With a low sound, Rumlow pushed past them and marched into Darcy’s hospital room. “You want to tell me what the fuck is happening?” Brock said to Darcy. Billy straightened up and looked at him. Steve stood behind Rumlow, looking worried. 

“Commander Rumlow?” Billy said, looking surprised.

“Shut up, pretty boy, I’m not talking to you,” Brock said.

“Look, Brock, I’m too tired to argue with you right now,” Darcy said hoarsely. “I’ve just been shot by a drug trafficker.” 

“Why is that, baby?” Rumlow said. “Could it be that we discussed not doing Castle things with crazy Karen?”

“Hey, don’t talk about Karen like that,” Darcy said angrily. She started to cough and Billy brought her ice chips, fed her a spoonful tenderly, and then looked back at Rumlow.

“Don’t speak to her like that, either,” Billy said. “Neither of us appreciate your tone here, Rumlow.” He stressed the other man’s name, as he sat back down in the chair beside Darcy’s bed.

“Both you and Castle were fucking psychos, I’ve always known that from the moment I laid eyes on you,” Rumlow said to Billy. "I see you, motherfucker." Darcy flinched at his yelling.

“This is a hospital,” Billy said calmly, raising his eyebrows at Brock.

“Billy, will you give us a minute?” Darcy asked him.

“Of course, I’ll be right outside,” Billy said, standing up. He moved carefully past Brock and left the room with Steve. “The ambulance should be here soon, Darcy.”

Brock glared at him, then turned back to Darcy when the door shut. “You’re going home with him?” he asked her. “Not coming back to the facility?”

“He offered so I wouldn’t have to make the trip back and forth in the snow and holiday traffic for my check-ups, actually,” Darcy said.

“Because you’re such good friends,” Brock said, starting to pace at the foot of her bed.

“He’s been helping Karen and me,” Darcy said.

“Are you fucking him?” Brock asked.

“That’s none of your business,” Darcy said.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Brock said bitterly. “You know he fucks anything that moves, right?"

"I don't see why that should matter to you," she said. 

"All right, how about this: he's dangerous. Whatever he and Frank did over there, it fucked them both up. You realize he's just as batshit crazy as Frank, only he hides better?" Rumlow said, raising his voice.

“Get out,” Darcy said, suddenly angry about Frank and Karen and all the people he'd just cavalierly insulted. “Get out!”

 

Several people came into the room at once when she shouted, including a nurse. They all looked worried.

“If you could take this elsewhere, we need this room,” the nurse said. “If you haven’t noticed, we’re in the middle of a city emergency?”

“Yes ma’am,” Billy said quietly. "Transportation's ready, Darcy." He shot Rumlow a calculating look. "If you're done yelling at a woman who just got shot, Commander Rumlow?" he asked.

“Fuck you,” Brock said to him. “I’m leaving.” He stormed out. Steve followed him, looking concerned.

“I think it’s time for me to go,” Darcy said, sitting up and wincing. “Before he changes his mind and comes back. Can someone help me get dressed?”

"I've got your clothes," Jane said.

"Be careful getting up," Billy said. 

Billy went out the hallway spoke to Clint, Nat, and Bucky as Darcy got dressed with Jane's help. “Ms. Romanoff, Sgt. Barnes,” he said. He handed Bucky a card. “If you ever feel like some private sector work?” he asked politely.

“I think our affiliations are fairly settled,” Bucky said. “But it’s kind of you to ask.”

“It’s no problem,” Billy said. “I’m very impressed by your work, Sgt. Barnes.” He smiled in a way Bucky didn’t like. People never smiled like that when they knew what Bucky had done.

When Jane wheeled Darcy out in her street clothes, Bucky knelt down in front of Darcy. “Hey, Darce,” he said.

“Bucky,” she said, smiling. “When’d you get here?”

“Just now, doll,” he said. “I can’t believe we’re letting somebody steal you for Christmas. He gets all the good presents, huh?” Darcy laughed.

“I dunno know about that. I’m in sad shape. Will you tell everyone I said Merry Christmas?” she said.

“Oh, me and Stevie will be back to see ya, “ Bucky promised, kissing her on the cheek. “Maybe take you around some of these holiday store windows?”

“I’d like that,” Darcy said, smiling. Billy watched them talk with a quizzical head tilt, but said nothing. He and Darcy were riding to his apartment in a private ambulance; he was even letting Jane drive his car, which stunned Clint.

 

“The man has it bad. He’d never let anyone drive that car otherwise,” Clint said to Nat and Tony as they stood on the sidewalk and watched the others pull away. Billy was in the private ambulance with Darcy and Thor was happily playing with knobs and buttons in the passenger seat of the Rolls Royce as Jane steered into traffic.

“Interesting guy,” Bucky said, his eyes on the departing car. Steve had gone after Rumlow when he stormed out. “Funny eyes. You know he's carrying an automatic wrist blade under his sleeve? Saw it when I took the card."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Clint said, as Nat nodded. 

"What?" Tony said. "What is a wrist blade?"

"It pops up so he can stab someone and still have his hands free. Very useful in close combat. There is a second combat knife on his ankle as well," Nat said. "Probably he has a gun somewhere. All the Anvil people carry Smith & Wesson M&Ps."

"Yeah, waist holster on his right. I’ll be back,” Bucky said, going to pull the car around.

“Which one of us is telling Rumlow she’s not even coming home for Christmas?” Tony asked the other two.

“I ain’t gonna be me,” Clint said. “I’m leaving for Iowa from here.”

“You are a scared child,” Natasha said.

“Yeah, but I’m alive, Tasha,” the archer grinned. “Might not be if I’m in range when Rumlow realizes how serious Billy is about Itty Bitty. Russo’s not usually the romantic type."

“Oh, he’s like a Hallmark movie character,” Tony said sarcastically. He always hated other wealthy men.

“They are no private mercenary firms in Hallmark movies,” Nat said. “It is a failure of imagination.” Clint raised an eyebrow at her.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because even men who kill for a living want love,” Nat said.

***

Jane and Thor stayed overnight at Billy’s to make sure Darcy was comfortable. She was very comfortable the next morning, because Billy seemed determined to impress them. He wrapped Darcy in cashmere throws, made them espresso, even ordered in brunch, all while pouring on the charm. He wanted to know all about warrior culture on Asgard and Jane’s Science! work. He even offered to buy a table at an upcoming scientific gala sponsored by a museum in the city. It was one of those swank events.

“That’s really thoughtful, but I’m not going,” Jane said. “Historically, that organization has been really unkind about my work. What was it their trustee said?” She looked at Darcy.

“That we were such crackpots that no credible university would have us?” Darcy said.

“I’d turned down SHIELD and only had a lecture position then,” Jane explained.

“All the more reason to do it,” Billy said intensely. “Watch them grovel now.” His dark eyes gleamed. “When you have powerful friends and a reputation that they covet?”

After they’d gone, Darcy looked at Billy. “You really don’t have to worry about impressing Jane,” she said. “She’s very down-to-earth. So is Thor. They like Pop Tarts.”

Billy laughed. “Was I that obvious?” he said.

“No,” she said. “I just want you to know you have people in your life who would be perfectly happy with Billy the guy, not Billy from _Forbes_ , you know?”

“So, I can serve mac 'n cheese and wear an old t-shirt?” he asked.

“I love mac 'n cheese, we practically lived off it in New Mexico,” she told him. He chuckled.

“The Kraft kind with the orange powder?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Not even. Generic store brand,” Darcy said. “Kraft was for when we were flush, which was never. I had to do accounting for real Pop Tarts. That was Jane’s big budget item.”

Billy laughed really hard at that, then got serious. “Can I do something for you?”

“Depends, what is it?” she asked.

“You could do more with what you have,” he said. “Clothes, haircut, makeup. Just to enhance your beauty. You’re very beautiful.” He gave her a strange look.

“Are you turning me into a project?” she asked. “Like this Old House, but only my aging body?” He laughed, but then leaned over and kissed her.

“Let me spoil you for Christmas,” he said. "I'll bring people in."

The hairdresser gave her layers and a gloss treatment for her hair, the makeup artist taught her this trick to make her eyes look more open with sparkly liner, and the personal shopper brought trunks of clothes. When she saw the look in Billy’s eyes as she tried on lacy stockings, she grinned. “I think this is the best part,” she told him.

“Get more of those, please,” he told the nice shopper lady.

She wore them to bed that night. He made her be on top to protect her hurt shoulder. Billy seemed really into it, even if Darcy felt a bit like a Bond girl and not a real person. "I needed this," he whispered as he held her.

"Stockings?" she asked teasingly.

"No," he said, kissing her forehead.  He didn't say anything else.

She looked at him in the morning and realized he had shoulder scars in the same spot.

“Hey, we match,” she said.

“Yeah,” he said. “We do.”  
  
 

***

 **Best Damn Avocado:** Karen told me you’re shacked up with the Fancyman?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Did you steal that from _New Girl_?

 **Best Damn Avocado:** Tell me he doesn’t have a young Dermot Mulroney vibe and a home office with leather furniture that smells like Christmas or pipe tobacco?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** It’s not that serious. He’s not a relationship guy. We aren’t properly shacked up, I’m just a temporary house guest. Everyday, I expect him to ask me to leave.

 **Best Damn Avocado:** So you’re admitting the office thing is true?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Stop your cross-examining, counselor. I’m not on trial here.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** But yeah, it smells really good in this whole damn apartment. Like sandalwood and leather.

 **Best Damn Avocado:** You want to have dinner with me and Marci soon?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I’d love to!

 

***

 **Anvil CEO:** How were the Christmas displays with Rogers and Barnes?

 **World's Okayest Assistant:** Wonderful. I had a great time. 

 **Anvil CEO:** Did you see Tiffany's?

 **World's Okayest:** No, the crowd was too huge there, so we did Bloomingdales, Saks, Bergdorfs, and Macy's. Oh, and Lord & Taylor. And then we went to a diner in Brooklyn and I got to see all the places where they grew up.

 **Anvil CEO:** I'll take you to Tiffany's sometime then.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Having dinner with my friend Foggy and his girlfriend on Tuesday. 

 **Anvil CEO:** Where & what time?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** 8pm? Asian place in the Kitchen.

 **Anvil CEO:** I'll get all 4 of us reservations at House & Crown instead. My treat. I worry about you navigating the subway with that shoulder.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** You really don’t have to, if you don’t want to? I mean, Foggy has been known to wear clip-on ties? You might die of shame to be seen with us, Billy. We aren't classy people.

 **Anvil CEO:** Takes more than polyester to defeat me, babe. I'll be there.

 

 ***

While Billy charmed Foggy and Marci and picked up their dinner tab, a depressed Brock Rumlow was having a long conversation with Jane Foster. “I fucked up, didn’t I?” he asked her. “She wanted to reconcile and I wasn’t ready and I wanted to wallow a little. Now she’s with him.” He gestured towards his tablet. On the screen, there was a photo of Billy and Darcy at some fancy holiday party for military contractors that had made the social pages. Jane took it and looked at Darcy. She was wearing a dress that Jane didn’t recognize and new jewelry. Darcy had texted Jane to say Billy had taken her to Tiffany's to shop before they saw the window displays at night.

“I don’t really think it’s that serious,” she told him. “She’s not in love with Billy.”

“Sure,” Brock said, “but how much longer before she is?”

"I don't know," Jane said honestly. Billy was pulling out all the stops. Darcy had told Jane it was almost making her uncomfortable, the way he seemed insistent on giving her things.

"I'm worried, Jane. I'm telling you, he isn't right. There have always been rumors that he and Frank Castle did some bad shit in Afghanistan."

"What kind of rumors?" Jane said.

"Nothing you could ever nail down and it's not safe to ask about, but I know people who were deployed who said they never saw Castle or Russo on normal tours after a certain point. Looking at what Castle can do..." he trailed off.

"What, Brock?" Jane said.

"They were probably a death squad," Rumlow said. 

 

 

***

While Matt mourned Elektra, Foggy and Karen closed the Nelson & Murdock tab at their old bar. Karen started on her profile of Frank Castle, too. On her way home, she stopped at Billy Russo’s apartment. “Karen, come in,” Billy said. “Are you okay? It’s Christmas Eve, Darcy thought you’d be in Vermont with your parents.”

“I started on the Frank profile,” she said. “I thought the two of you might like to read it.”

“Yeah,” Billy said. “We would. She’s on the couch.” He gestured towards the living room. Karen walked through the luxurious apartment. Darcy was on the couch, gazing at the Christmas tree. _It’s A Wonderful Life_ played on the television.

“Hey, Karen,” Darcy said, sitting up slowly. Billy had wrapped her in blankets. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Karen said, shaking her head. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Karen brought us her Frank profile, babe,” Billy said. Karen sat at Darcy’s feet, under the glow of Billy’s tastefully lit Christmas tree, and chatted with Darcy while Billy read.

“This is good, Karen,” Billy said, finally. Both women realized he’d started to cry. “I just wish Frank was here to read it.” Only Karen knew that he was.

 

After Karen left the apartment--over Darcy and Billy’s protests that she was welcome to stay--Billy curled up behind Darcy on the couch and held her in his arms. “You feeling okay?” he asked. “You look thoughtful,” he said.

“I was just thinking about Frank. All that time he spent killing gangsters and bikers and it was Schoonover at the root of it all along? How fucked up is that, Billy?” she asked. “Your old CO killed his family. Do you think you’ll ever get over it?”

“No,” Billy said, looking over her shoulder at the Christmas lights. “I think there are a lot of things I’ll never get over.”

Darcy turned her head to look at him. “Thank you for taking care of me. You didn’t have to,” she said. “I know you’re busy and you don’t usually do things like this.”

“Shhh,” he said. “Don’t apologize. Maybe you’re taking care of me? This is the first Christmas I’ve spent with somebody since deployment.” He kissed her good shoulder softly. She felt a weird pang when she saw the yearning expression on his face. Billy seemed oddly devoted to her. Attentive, caring, the works. She didn’t get it. At all.

At first, she'd thought it was because of her job or all the Avengers she knew, but he'd never even asked her about the serum. You'd think a military contractor would be all over that, but he only asked her about herself. He'd asked about the night she got shot, but not how Bucky and Steve became super soldiers?

“Did you want to canoodle under the Christmas lights?” she teased. 

“We’d have to be careful of your shoulder,” Billy said. “But yeah. I could canoodle, babe.”

 

***

When she woke up on Christmas morning, Billy was brushing his teeth and humming to himself in the bathroom. "Bill," she said, "why am I here?"

He looked at her curiously. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"You could have half the Victoria's Secret catalog in your bed on Christmas morning"--he grinned at her--"with bows and everything, so, what are you doing spoiling a shorter than average Science! lab rat who scraped through Culver's poli sci program between aliens?" she asked. He threw back his head and laughed. Then he came to lean against the bathroom door frame and looked at her. His expression changed.

"I've never had anybody," he said quietly. "You know I was an orphan, but it was by choice, not accident. My mother abandoned me. She was a drug addict. I spent my childhood in the system. The closest thing I ever had to a family were my brothers in the unit. Frank and his family. Everybody's dead now, except guy named Curtis that I see occasionally." He looked away from her. "I like spending time with you because I know you'd be here even if I wasn't rich. Wouldn't you?" he asked. There was an odd gleam in his eyes.

"Of course," she said. She'd told him several times that his spending seemed like too much, which only seemed to encourage his idea that she deserved more. "I'm sorry about your mother," she said. "Maybe she thought she was giving you a better chance?"

"It certainly made me the man I am today," he said, wryly. "Look at me now." He gestured around the room.

"I don't care about the money, really," she said.

"You really don't," he said. "I could take you to some dive and you'd be just as happy."

"But I don't know if I'd be here if you weren't so pretty," she teased. 

He gave her a feral grin. "If you wanted me to believe that bullshit, you shouldn't have let me see your ex, Scarface Rumlow," he said. "I mean, babe, that motherfucker doesn't even have both his ears." He chuckled. 

"He's not that bad looking, really," Darcy said defensively. Billy gave her a look.

"If you say so," he said. "I remember what he used to look like." 

"How did you know Brock was my ex?" Darcy asked curiously. 

"I'm not a stupid man," he said, returning to the mirror. "When'd you break up?"

"About a week before I met you," she said. Billy quirked an eyebrow.

"So, I'm right. You'd still be here, no matter what I look like, because I'm your kind of man. You value internal qualities over wealth or looks. Men with fight in them. It's rare. I respect that," he said. "What'd he do to make you leave?"

"Oh, fuckdoodle, this is not a conversation I thought I would have on Christmas morning," Darcy said. Billy grinned.

"Tell me everything," he said. "I like it when we have these moments of sharing. Feels good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing my characterization of Billy and Darcy's dynamic on his relationship with Dinah Madani in S1 of The Punisher, but I don't want to spoil it for anyone who hasn't watched yet. There are some great spoilery vids of Ben Barnes as Billy being hot and terrifyingly skilled with knives and guns though: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvwHD8E5oEE


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor Wishes You A Happy Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Thanks for all the kudos and comments!

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Merry Christmas!

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** [Merry Xmas gif] Thor keeps telling people ‘Happy Christmas.’ You’re missing it and it’s super cute.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Did he pick that up in London?

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** From Loki, I think? His idea of a holiday trick.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** That’s very civilized of him.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Thor says he’s turning over a new leaf in Asgard.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Isn’t he still in Asgard jail?

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Yup.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Did Billy give you a fancy present?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** You know how he wanted to buy me something more expensive at Tiffany’s than the silver necklace I liked? We had that little squabble about it in the store?

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** You’re probably the only woman he’s ever met who insisted you only wanted a $200 necklace when he took you to a luxury jewelry store, Darce.

 **World's Okayest Assistant:** But I liked the little elephant charm. It's cute. It supports a wildlife conservation group! Also, $200 *is* a lot of money for a gift. I thought that was plenty.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Not for him.Clint told me yesterday that his car cost $300k??

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Okay, that is crazy. I didn’t know cars could cost that much? I thought Clint was joking about his land.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** What did he buy you?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I’m still processing the car thing. Janey, the house I grew up in didn’t cost that much. WTH?

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** I know, right?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** He bought me this. [photo]

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Ooooh, pretty. Is that a diamond pendant?

 **World's Okayest Assistant:** I know it was $$$$. It's Cartier, Jane. I told him I couldn't possibly ask him to buy me something that nice and then he said that it was already a  _fait_ _accompli_ , so I wasn't actually asking. He deployed Latin and sarcasm on me simultaneously.

 

***

“All right, I’m done,” Tony announced at Christmas brunch. “You’re ruining my holiday, Rambo,” he said, looking at Brock. “Foster, you and Point Break are also a little frowny. I’m going to go get her back.”

“We can’t just kidnap her from Russo’s apartment,” Brock said.

“Why not?” Natasha said. “It would be a relatively simple extraction.”

“Because she wants to be there,” Brock said.

“Does she?” Jane said. “I think if you actually asked her to come home, she would.”

“How do I do that?” he said, sighing. “Call her and say ‘I want you back’?”

“Well, you could pick up a phone and try?” Jane said.

“My therapist would say opening the lines of communication is a good first step?” Tony suggested mildly. Only he knew that Brock's therapist and his therapist were the same. Everyone looked at him oddly. Seeing their faces, Tony shrugged. “I have a therapist, folks. I’ve been seeing one for months.”

“I owe Nick Fury $10,” Steve announced. Bucky grinned at his boyfriend.

 

***

 **CEO of Heavy Metal:** Listen, we all miss you here. When are you coming back?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I have an appt. on the 3rd. Billy wants me to stay until then.

 **CEO of Heavy Metal:** I will send a helicopter or a quinjet the second you’re ready, okay? Even before then. Rambo is still taking your breakup hard, you know.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Gee, that’s funny. He didn’t seem so bothered by not seeing me everyday before Billy showed up?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** But I appreciate the offer, Tony.

 **CEO of Heavy Metal:** Also, Thor keeps pouting at me. It’s making me have secondhand sads, Lewis. Get back here.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I’ll be back soon.

 

Darcy looked up from her phone. Billy had come back to bed with her, so she could tell him all about her and Rumlow’s breakup. He had been very comforting actually. Now a shirtless Billy was putting on an impressive array of weapons before he left for a meeting. She eyed his wrist blade as he strapped it on. “Is your job that dangerous?” she asked. “I thought senators mostly needed protection from lobbyists on Christmas?”

He chuckled. “It can be dangerous. This is to stop it from getting out of hand,” he said. “People don’t expect it, you know? Element of surprise.”

“Natasha would like it,” Darcy said. “It’s very cool-looking.”

“That might be the other reason I like it,” Billy said, grinning. “Who was that?” he asked.

“Tony, wondering when I’d be back. I think I’ll get out of your hair after my follow-up on the 3rd, unless you’d like me to go sooner?” she asked. “I feel like I’ve trespassed on your hospitality too much already.”

Billy frowned. “Don’t do that,” he said, tucking a large knife into an ankle holster. “You’re letting him in your head, babe.”

“What?” she said, confused. He smiled and put his hands on his knees.

“You think that just because Rumlow ditched you for, frankly, a dipshit reason that you need to walk on eggshells around me. But you don’t. I think you did the right thing. I would have done that SHIELD hack in a heartbeat,” he said.

“It was a stupid idea,” Darcy said, sighing.

“No, no it wasn’t,” Billy said. “They stole from you and Jane. Took your goddamned iPod when they knew there was nothing crucial on it. That was just to hurt you, babe. Humiliate you. You were poor and no threat and they took from you just to make you feel weak. I know how SHIELD worked. Jane’s right: they were jack-booted thugs. When I first started Anvil, these SHIELD guys would come around, sneering and looking down their noses at us. They thought they were better than us. One of them even called us a second-rate no-clearance outfit once. It reminds me of the bullies at the group home who would steal from the little kids, just because they could. SHIELD was a bully. There’s only two ways to deal with bullies. If you want them to respect you, you have to hit them back. You and Jane did that, so they at least wouldn’t have her stolen data.”

“You really don’t think it was stupid?” Darcy asked him, surprised by the intensity of his gaze.

“No,” he said. “You deserve better than what Rumlow put in your head and what you've learned to live with, babe. You think I don’t know?” He pulled on a t-shirt.

“Know what?” Darcy asked.

“It’s not just that you helped Jane get one over on SHIELD. Look, I did a background check when you called my office, so I know everything about Nelson & Murdock, too. You were all set to finally have a real salary and all those SI perks with Jane when she signed on with Stark. You could have had an easy life after years of struggling. But then one day your old college buddy Foggy shows up and asks for your help. You immediately give up all that. Instead, you go live on Foggy’s futon. He can barely pay you while you help them take down Wilson Fisk?” Billy said. “Not one in million people would do that for a friend who needed them. You risked your life, trying to save Frank and all those people Fisk hurt, when you could have been drinking mimosas with Jane at Stark."

"Oh," Darcy said, surprised. "I didn't know you knew about the SI job."

"I did. The way I see it,” Billy said, sitting next to her on the bed and taking her hand, “you deserve nice things. You've been living on generic mac 'n cheese so long that you're fighting me when I buy you diamonds, babe. Do you know how rare that is? It’s time for you to get what you deserve in life. No more skimping by or any of that bullshit. No more letting people treat you badly. "

“And you want to give all that to me?” Darcy asked him, looking into those dark, unreadable eyes. 

“Yeah,” he said. "I do." He kissed her softly and then he stood up and went to his closet for a sweater.

 

 

“What’s the other thing?” Darcy called out, when he was out of her line of sight. “You said there were two ways to deal with bullies?” He stuck his head out of the closet and smiled at her.

“You get powerful enough that they want something from you,” he said, chuckling. “Have I told you about all the SHIELD agents who came crawling and begging me for a job at Anvil after SHIELD fell?”

“Did you hire them?” she asked.

“One or two, but I make sure to keep them in their place,” he said. “Grey sweater or blue, babe?”

“I like the grey,” she said.

“That reminds me,” Billy said, after he’d slipped the sweater on, “Marcus will be with you today when you have Chinese with Karen and this week. He used to be SHIELD.”

“You’ve got a ex-SHIELD agent babysitting me while I go out?” Darcy said, incredulous.

“I usually keep him as the office guy, actually. Paperwork duty. He’s so excited that he gets to do some real fieldwork this week,” Billy said, grinning. “I’ve told him that if you so much as break a nail, he’ll never see active work with Anvil again. You should have seen his face.” Billy laughed.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” she said.

“Sure. Who do you think called us second rate? Now he calls me sir,” Billy said. He reached into his pocket and tossed something at her. She caught it. “I’m sorry I need to leave you on Christmas, but I’ll be back tonight. Use that for your tab and Karen's and anything else you want,” he said. It was a black credit card.

"Billy," she said, "I can pay for my own Chinese food. I have a Stark job now."

"Sure," he said, "but does Karen, or is she still struggling?"

"She's still struggling," Darcy admitted. The newspaper couldn't afford to pay Karen well.

"So, help her out with my card," he said. "I don't mind. Frank would want me to help Karen."

Darcy sighed. "When you put it that way..."

"See? You're coming around to my way of thinking," he said, smiling.

"It still doesn't feel fair to you," she said. "Don't enough people ask your for favors?"

"Yeah," he said, "but they don't look at good as you do naked." She threw a pillow at him.

Before he departed, he told that he’d had a set of keys made for her and left them on the kitchen counter. “Those are yours. Don’t let Marcus have them, babe. He doesn’t get to carry my keys,” Billy said. “He doesn’t have the right clearance at Anvil.”

"Oh, that's petty," Darcy said.

"I learned petty from SHIELD, really," Billy said casually. 

"You have learned from masters," Darcy said, doing her best Olivia de Havilland in  _The Heiress._

"What?" Billy said.

"Old movie. Rich girl gets revenge on the boy who jilted her when she was young. At the end, she tells her maid that she learned how from her cold, neglectful father," Darcy said. "He was the master of cruelty she learned from."

Billy tilted his head and looked at her with a strange expression. "Get that movie and we'll watch it together soon," he said, kissing her goodbye. 

 

***

 

When she got up, she found some paperwork wrapped in a bow next to the set of keys. Billy had paid off the last eight thousand dollars in student loans that she owed Culver.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** OMG, Jane. Billy paid off my student loans and gave me a set of his keys as a Christmas present, plus that necklace? Also, I have an ex-SHIELD guy as my bodyguard today while he goes out for a meeting?

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Holy shit.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I’m freaking out. Will you come into the city tonight for dinner with me and Karen? We’re having Chinese.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** I’ll be there. What time?

  
***

Out on the sidewalk, Billy got in his car and called someone. “I’m ninety percent sure it was Barnes with Schoonover, but Darcy Lewis doesn’t even know what happened. She was unconscious during the shooting. Karen Page is covering for the Avengers,” Billy told the person on the other end. "It's a literal dead end." He hung up. 

When he went into the office, Billy looked over a roster of people who wanted to start at Anvil in January. He carefully crossed out the names of ex-SHIELD agents, with one or two exceptions. He paid off a few bills, ordered orchids for Darcy, and wrote out a bigger holiday check to his friend Curtis Hoyle's veterans' group. Later, he and Curtis were visiting Frank's grave. They visited on Frank's birthday and at Christmas. He always brought a bottle of Frank's favorite booze for the both of them. 

But first, he had a meeting with an Oregon Congressman who'd received death threats from environmentalists over a logging project. Billy drove to the Congressman's hotel. "Congressman Jones," he said when the suite door opened, "how are you enjoying Christmas in New York?"

"It would be better if I didn't have this weighing on my mind," the older man said, "I"m a little nervous about my wife and daughter going out." He gestured to the women on the couch.

"Why I don't get someone to go with you?" Billy offered, retrieving his phone. "I can have an Anvil protection officer here in fifteen minutes." He smiled. "Two, if you like?"

"Even on a holiday?" the Congressman's wife asked.

"All my people are ex-Special Forces, ma'am. For them, protecting you would be a holiday." He winked at the Congressman's wife and she blushed. Fifteen minutes of polite conversation, a restaurant recommendation, and two protection officers later, Anvil had a lucrative new client. Billy shook the politician's hand. "It's an honor to take care of your family, sir," he said. "I know how important families are."

Then he left to see his mother at the nursing home. Billy visited her every week.

"Merry Christmas, Ma," he said, setting a card and some flowers on the table. He smiled as he stood over the frail woman in the bed. When he reached into her mouth, she flinched. "Looks like they cleaned your teeth like I asked, huh? You doing well?" He patted her cheek. "I came to tell you I met somebody. She's special. Loyal."  

The woman in the bed nodded reflexively, but the fear never left her eyes. Carla Russo was terrified her son would murder her one day. In her more lucid moments--Billy made sure the staff kept her heavily-medicated so she'd be easy to care for and didn't scratch, kick, or hit them--Carla thought that maybe Billy kept her alive just so he could know she always waiting. Like he'd waited for her to come back for him. But she never had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The necklace Darcy likes: https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/necklaces-pendants/tiffany-save-the-wild-elephant-charm-GRP09646?trackpdp=pr
> 
>    
> The one Billy buys her for Christmas: http://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/jewelry/categories/necklaces/cartier-destinee/n7424245-cartier-destinée-necklace.html


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Marcus take a walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Thanks for all your comments and kudos!

After Marcus arrived and she made plans to meet Jane with Karen for dinner, Darcy took a shower and texted Billy. He got her text as he was working at Anvil.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** You paid off my student loans?!

 **Anvil CEO:** I did. I was expecting it to be more, actually. You had a fairly good interest rate, you only borrowed enough to cover the remainder of your in-state tuition after your scholarships, and you worked all through school? That was all smart. 7.5% interest isn’t bad, but still, it adds up.

 **Anvil CEO:** You are officially debt-free now. Unless there are credit cards I don’t know about? I could take care of them?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** No, no.

 **Anvil CEO:** There aren’t credit cards or you don’t want me to take care of them?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Billy, that’s so much money. So much.

 **Anvil CEO:** You’re cute, babe. Do you know how much I made in government contracts and private clients in the last year? $93 million.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I think I need to go breathe into a paper bag now. How is that possible?

 **Anvil CEO:** You had no idea, did you? We bill very aggressively. Is Marcus there yet?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** No, I didn’t know.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** He’s here. I don’t really need him, though, I swear.

 **Anvil CEO:** Let him enjoy his overtime. Don’t go anywhere without him, okay? And don’t worry about the money. I want to do this.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Ok.

 **Anvil CEO:** Also, I got us ballet tickets for tomorrow night. _Swan Lake._

 

She called him on the phone. He answered on the first ring. “Something wrong?” he asked. “You never call me. You don’t want to do the ballet thing?” He sounded worried.

“No, it’s not the ballet. Um, I just wanted to thank you?” Darcy said, biting her lip. “For doing all this for me? Doing it by text seemed rude,” she said. It felt weird to text a thank you for paying off loans.

“Oh,” he said. “That’s it, really?” He chuckled. “Were you Catholic in another life? You have a lot of guilt.”

“I do,” Darcy said. “I feel kinda awful, actually.”

“You’ll get used to it,” he said. She could practically hear him smiling.

“You say that like I don’t have a choice?” Darcy said.

“Not with me,” he said. “I’ll get to work on the credit cards.”

“No, look, I have a small balance on one, but it’s no biggie, I swear,” she said.

“How much?” he asked. She refused to tell him. “I’ll find out eventually,” he promised. “But I have to go woo the honorable Congressman Jones of Eugene now, okay?”

 

Before they hung up, Billy told her to be careful on the icy sidewalks. “It’s freezing out here. Make sure Marcus drops off Karen at home tonight, especially if you decide to drink. He’s got an Anvil car.”

Darcy finished getting ready, had something to eat--she insisted Marcus eat with her--and bundled up to go out. She did like the new winter coat that Billy had insisted on buying her. Darcy had always dealt with anxiety by listening to music and moving, so she asked Marcus to go with her on a long walk. Marcus suggested that they go to Central Park.

“It’s open on Christmas?” Darcy asked. She’d gone home or to visit Jane on her previous Christmases with Nelson & Murdock, so this was actually her first NYC Christmas.

“Yes, people go ice skating,” Marcus said politely. He was a seemingly nice dude. He looked a little like a young Victor Garber, Darcy thought. Distinguished. Billy probably thought he made a good impression on people who visited Anvil. He stayed close to Darcy while they walked to Central Park from Billy’s place and while she marched around with her earbuds in, trying to figure out what was going on with her life right now. Eventually, she stopped and sat on a bench. There were kids having a snowball fight, so she watched them for a bit.

 

***

Karen was walking along the sidewalk near her apartment when a homeless man wished her a Merry Christmas and asked her for money. She gave him $5 and he thanked her by name. It was Frank. When she let him in her apartment, he seemed surprised. “I didn’t know you’d see me again,” he said, rubbing his beard.

“I didn’t know I would, either,” she said.

“How’s Darcy?” he asked.

“Okay,” Karen said. “Schoonover got her in the shoulder, you know.”

“I saw,” Frank said. “It didn’t look life threatening, but that was just luck. I’m glad it wasn’t worse.”

“Are you going back after the cartel and the bikers?” Karen asked. Frank sighed.

“Karen,” he began, “it’s better if--”

“I don’t know?” Karen asked.

They lapsed into silence. “I wanted to thank you for the article. How did you know about that Baghdad story, when I helped that kid?” Frank asked quietly. He and Curtis had broken protocol to get medical attention for a kid injured in an IED blast and managed to save his leg. The paper had run that section as an online excerpt Christmas morning, just to get the morning shows talking in advance of the print run of the full story.

“Billy told us,” Karen said.

“You been spending time with Billy?” Frank said teasingly.

“Not me, Darcy. She’s spending Christmas with him,” Karen said. “He insisted she stay with him.”

“That’s new,” Frank said. “Still, I’d be happy if he had someone.”

“Why haven’t you told him you’re still alive?” Karen asked. “He’s your best friend.”

“I was kinda shit to him when he transferred out of the squad we were in. Accused him of leaving me behind after eight years, you know? A mission went sideways, he left. It was a bad time,” Frank said.

“Oh,” Karen said. She thought of Matt and Foggy’s still-strained friendship.

“He made the right choice, though. I see that now. And then he started Anvil and he was busy doing all these things I didn’t understand while I was still deployed,” Frank said. “He doesn’t need to be associated with me right now. It could cost him his military contracts if we were seen together.”

“This might not be forever, Frank,” Karen said.

“You’re the eternal optimist, aren’t you? Shit,” Frank said, shaking his head and laughing. “Where’d you go to preschool, Miss Page? I might need to re-enroll, learn how to be a productive member of society.”

 

***

“You okay?” Marcus asked, as he and Darcy sat on the bench.

“Yeah,” Darcy said. She didn’t think Marcus needed to hear her problems.

“You don’t look okay,” he said quietly.

“I just met Billy and he paid off my student debt today,” she told Marcus. “Also, he’s been buying me things: clothes, jewelry, new shoes.” She looked down at her boots. “He’s got me carrying a credit card. It’s a lot of money for me.”

“Mr. Russo is always very generous with people he cares about,” Marcus said neutrally.

“He does this, then?” Darcy asked. “You do the paperwork, right?”

“Yes,” Marcus said. “In a manner of speaking. He donates to a friend’s veterans’ group, several high-profile charities, and many, many political groups.” The ex-SHIELD agent smiled. “If you’re worried that he’s spending too much on you, you should see what he gives the SuperPACs for people who decide on military contracts.”

“I hadn’t even thought about that,” Darcy admitted.

“What time are you meeting your friends for dinner?” Marcus asked.

“Not until 7,” Darcy said.

“There is a bakery in Chinatown that I know about that’s open on Christmas?” Marcus offered.

“I’m game,” Darcy said.

“Also, I think it would delight Mr. Russo if you charged something to that card,” Marcus said neutrally.

“Would it make your job easier, too?” Darcy asked, curious.

“Possibly,” Marcus said.

“Is he unhappy a lot?” Darcy asked.

“I wouldn’t say unhappy, but I wouldn’t say happy, either. Works hard, plays hard,” he said. “Doesn’t slow down much.”

“And how much does he spend on other women?” Darcy asked.

“A fair amount,” Marcus said. “But he never gives them Anvil protection or has them stay with him for extended periods of time.”

“Interesting,” Darcy said.

“I would say so,” Marcus said.

Darcy and Marcus had almond rolls and wandered around Chinatown. Darcy bought some lanterns for her room at facility--she loved lanterns and they’d go with her salt lamps--and had them mailed upstate. When she found out Marcus was a tea drinker, they ducked into a shop and she made him pick some things for himself. Eventually, it was time to meet Karen and Jane.

 

***

“Oh my God,” Jane said when Darcy got to their table in the Chinese restaurant. Marcus was staying at a table nearer the door, which made Darcy relieved. They could talk more freely. Jane hadn’t seen Darcy in person since Billy had the hairdresser in and bought her new clothes. “You look like...Princess Kate? But hotter?”

“Sexy Princess Kate,” Karen said, nodding. Darcy was wearing a wrap dress that Billy liked, plus tights for warmth, a new coat, boots, and her necklace. It was a little Princess Kate, even with her arm in a sling, Darcy could admit, when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirrored wall of the restaurant.

“Please stage an intervention if I start wearing fascinators,” Darcy joked, making a face. “This is all very...fancy?”

“He bought her a Cartier necklace for Christmas,” Jane said to Karen, after they’d ordered dumplings. Darcy touched the necklace almost involuntarily.

“And paid off my student loans,” Darcy said.

“Are you okay with that?” Karen asked. “I mean, I like Billy, I really do, but that seems intense.”

“Yeah. He keeps saying it’s nice for him because he has no family,” Darcy said. “Also, he wants to pay for dinner because Frank liked you Karen and he would want Billy to watch out for you now.”

Karen looked surprised. “Oh,” she said, “that's nice of him.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Mentioning Frank always made her sad, Darcy realized.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned Frank,” Darcy said.

“It’s okay,” Karen said. “Frank cared about you, too.” She smiled at Darcy. "But how do you feel?"

"Confused," Darcy admitted. "I'm not used to this lifestyle."

“I think you should come home, Dace,” Jane said. “If he really cares about you, he won’t mind, and it will give you time to think about your feelings.”

“Jane is very sensible,” Darcy told Karen.

“Come home with me tonight,” Jane said firmly.

“I can’t,” Darcy said. “Billy got us ballet tickets for tomorrow.” She’d mentioned seeing _The Nutcracker_ once at Culver. “I’ll come back by the third, if not sooner.”

“Tony wants you back for New Year’s Eve,” Jane said. “I do, too. Why not invite Billy to Tony’s party?”

“All right,” Darcy said. “Karen, you’re coming, too.” She’d already asked Tony to invite Foggy and Marci.

“Really?” Karen said. “I don’t have anything to wear.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Darcy said. “We can go shopping on me or you can borrow something from Jane.”

“I have a bunch of Pepper’s recycled ball gowns. Designers send her things for free and she usually only wears them once or twice,” Jane said. “They’d fit you.”

“Alas, my boobs have always been too big to take advantage of this Pepper perk,” Darcy said. Karen laughed.

"Darce," Jane asked. "How do you feel about Brock now?"

"He made a scene at the hospital," Darcy told Karen. "A huge scene. That pissed me off. He said Frank and Billy were both dangerous."

"He does care about you," Jane said, "but I think also he feels a little threatened by Billy and he overreacted? Really badly. He thinks Billy did scary things in Afghanistan."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do if he doesn't actually talk to me? Communicate by ESP?" Darcy asked. "He's the one shutting me out. I wanted him back, he blew me off. Now he's all bent out of shape because someone else wants to be with me? And it's really something for the guy who was long-term undercover with HYDRA to object to Billy's past?"

Karen thought about Frank shooting Schoonover in that shed and beating those guys to death in the diner. "I care--cared--about Frank a lot, but he must have learned what he knew from somewhere?" she said. "Remember the diner?"

Darcy blanched. She'd gotten the dead guys' blood on her jeans helping Karen get out of the diner's kitchen once Frank had fled the scene. "Brock yelled at me then, too," she said. A small part of her wanted to go yell at Brock a little. 

 

***

Darcy decided she’d have a serious talk with Billy about money and spending. She’d picked up dinner and Marcus’s tea, but she was going to make Billy return some of the unworn clothes and maybe the Cartier necklace, too. The loans and the elephant necklace were more than enough, really. She had been preparing a whole speech while he was gone.

Her speech died on her lips when she saw his face as he walked through the door. When he kissed her, he smelled like his cologne and whiskey.

“Hey,” she said. “Are you all right?” He drank, but never to excess or enough that she could tell.

“Curtis and I visited Frank’s grave,” Billy said, sounding sad. “It’s a thing we do.”

“Karen and I would’ve come, if you wanted company?” Darcy offered. She suddenly felt sad for him again. That made it tough to bring up boundaries.

“That’s okay,” he said, rubbing her back. Then he smiled at her. “Did you have fun today?”

“Yeah. I like Marcus. He took me to Chinatown for almond buns. I convinced Karen to come to Tony’s New Year’s party. You’re invited, too, unless you have plans you need to keep?” Darcy asked him.

He nodded. “Are Stark parties as crazy as they’re supposed to be?” he asked. “I might want to say I’ve been to one.”

“Usually, Clint ends up with a lampshade on his head,” Darcy admitted.

 

When they were in bed that night, Billy looked at her. “What’s wrong? You keep moving. Is your shoulder okay?” he asked.

“I’m fidgeting,” she said. “There’s something I don’t want to tell you.”

He put one of his hands behind his head. “You find me irresistible?” he suggested.

“No, I mean, not that you’re not--that’s not what I meant,” Darcy said, getting all flustered.

“So?” he asked.

“I have anxiety about the amount of money you’re spending on me,” Darcy confessed. He laughed.

“I think that what you need,” he said, grinning, “is a way to work off some of that anxiety?” He ran his hand over her body. “How does that sound?”

“You’re trying to bribe me with sex?” she said.

“I’m merely offering it as a possible de-stress option. The holidays can be a very stressful time,” he said. He untied her pajama bottoms and slowly slid them down.

“I’m supposed to be convincing you to spend less time spoiling me,” Darcy said, as he crawled under his sheets.

He tossed her underwear out from under the sheet and looked up at her. “I found your surrender flag,” he said. Even Darcy couldn’t not laugh.

 

***

 _Swan Lake_ was beautiful. “I didn’t know you liked ballet,” Darcy said to Billy during the intermission. He’d been talking animatedly with some older ballet fans.

“Sure,” he said. “I like lots of surprising things. Ballet, opera, art museums.”

“Good places to find clients, I’d imagine,” she teased. He grinned.

“Maybe. But maybe I just like being a cultured guy.” He smiled at her. “You know they’re dancing a version of the original, tragic ending tonight?” he asked.

“There’s a tragic ending?” Darcy said. She’d always thought the ballet ended with the lovers reunited.

“Yeah, this is the Royal Danish ballet version where Siegfried lives after he betrays Odette and has to marry Odile, the Black Swan, instead,” Billy said.

“That’s a thing?” Darcy asked.

“Some men are fickle,” Billy said.

“But not you?” she said. She’d seen him making eye contact and nodding at a stunning woman when they passed her.

“Oh, I’m very faithful to you,” he said.

“For now,” Darcy said.

“For now?” he said, raising an eyebrow in surprise. He sat up a fraction, looking less relaxed. “What do you mean?”

“You think I didn’t notice you checking out that woman in red standing over there?” Darcy said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I’ll have you know that is a client’s wife,” Billy said, grinning. “Purely professional.”

“Uh-huh,” Darcy said.

“She’s lovely, but I think he might be Russian mafia,” he whispered. “They do support the ballet, though.”

 Darcy found herself crying during the scene where Odette disappeared and only the dancer playing a grief-stricken Prince Seigfried remained, lit by a spotlight. Then the Black Swan arrived for their unhappy wedding and the curtain fell.

 

***

After the ballet, they went to dinner. The restaurant was incredibly fancy and expensive. Feeling self-conscious, Darcy went to the bathroom to clean up her mascara. “Something wrong?” another woman in the bathroom said, looking at her carefully. Darcy had skipped wearing her sling, over Billy’s objections, and now her shoulder hurt a little more than usual.

“I got a little teary at the end of the ballet. The ballet!” Darcy said jokingly.

“Must be the holidays,” the woman said. “Does that to a lot of people. I love your dress.”

“Thank you,” Darcy said. Her reflection in the mirror seemed strange, probably from the patterns on her shiny dress. God, she felt tired all of a sudden. She wanted to call her mother and curl up on Jane couch’s in sweatpants while Thor made popcorn and be normal again.

When she left the bathroom, Billy was at their table talking with several people she didn’t know, so she ducked out a side door and called Jarvis. “I think I want a quinjet,” she told the AI.

“What’s wrong?” Billy said when she got back to the table. His acquaintances had, mercifully, left.

“I’m really tired, I think I need to go home tonight and get some rest,” she told him.

“We’ll go now,” he said, motioning towards a waiter.

“No, I mean back to the facility for a day or two,” she said. “Veg out on Jane’s couch. She wanted me to come back with her yesterday to rest, but I didn’t want to miss the ballet with you,” Darcy said. “She can babysit me and you won’t be bothered. I’ve already called a quinjet. Tony’s sending one.”

“You’re going now?” he said. Billy looked stricken.

“Well, no, I thought we could have dinner and then I would go crash at Jane’s. You don’t mind if I leave some of my things at your place, do you?” she asked. “Come back in a a few days?”

“No, of course not,” he said.

“I think I just overdid it yesterday and today,” Darcy said. “You were right. I should have worn my sling. Tony’s got Helen Cho at the facility, so she might be able to look at my shoulder? What are you ordering?”

“There’s nothing going on between me and that woman,” he said suddenly.

Darcy looked up from her menu, surprised. “What?” she said.

“The woman at the ballet. There’s absolutely nothing going on between us,” Billy said. “I slept with her a few times last year, but I haven’t seen her in months.”

“So, she’s not the wife of a client?” Darcy asked, confused.

“No, she’s the wife of a client,” Billy admitted. “But it meant nothing and I haven’t seen her since I met you.”

“Wait,” Darcy whispered, leaning forward, “you slept with her and you think her husband is Russian mafia?”

“Yeah,” Billy said, looking at her in confusion. “You’re really not upset?”

“No, I just overtired myself,” Darcy said. “You could ride back with me tonight and stay until tomorrow, if you don’t have any early meetings?” He looked relieved. Then he shook his head.

“I have an eight o’clock meeting or I would,” he said, smiling. “Why don’t you come back to my place after dinner and I’ll get some of your things together?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure Anvil can make that much in a year if real-life private security firms like Blackwater had a 3-year contract with *just* the State Department for $500 million in a low-revenue (!) period: https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2014/07/10/blackwater-state-department-contracts_n_5572355.html.
> 
> It's kind of mind-boggling. No wonder Billy can afford that Rolls Royce.  
>  
> 
> The Royal Danish Ballet's version of Swan Lake's final scene is *incredible.* I mean, go watch.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IVYUuM82zQ
> 
> In my head, this is Darcy's dress: http://www.zimbio.com/photos/Kat+Dennings/Arrivals+amfAR+Inspiration+LA+Gala/MX_UJODPj30


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It makes me sad because I've never seen such--such beautiful shirts before.”  
> ― F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Thanks for all the comments and kudos.

Billy was quieter than normal during dinner until Darcy scolded him for fooling around with the wife of a Russian mobster in the first place. “Someone like that could kill you,” she said.

“You’re worried about me?” he said, incredulously.

“I read _Buzzfeed_. There are guys like that throwing their business associates out of windows in London,” Darcy said in a low voice, so no one could overhear. Billy laughed.

“You read that in _Buzzfeed_?” he said. “And now you’re whispering?”

“Yeah,” she said. “Or you end up mysteriously poisoned on a park bench and then you die slowly and no one can do anything for you. These Russian oligarch guys make Wilson Fisk look cuddly.”

“Was this before or after the quiz on your favorite form of carbs and which _90210_ cast member you are?” he asked, cutting into his steak.

“Shut up, that doesn’t make it not true,” Darcy said. “Also, all carbs are good carbs.”

He laughed at her again. “I can’t believe you’re not upset I slept with her, just that her husband is sketchy,” he said.

“This is why you’re so well-armed, isn’t it?” Darcy challenged. “You couldn’t just have an affair with the lonely wife of an eighty year old senator, you’re an adrenaline junkie.”

“Sure,” he said. “You’re not different. Or should we talk about the aliens, the elves, and Frank?” He was grinning happily.

“Damn,” Darcy muttered. He had her there.

 

***

When they got back to the apartment, Billy insisted that she take some of her fancy clothes upstate. He packed up a selection of them, but left some in his closet for when she came back. “These are way too nice for the lab,” she told him, as he folded a pair of sheath dresses neatly. “I usually wear jeans and t-shirts.”

“Why?” he said. “You can dress however you like, right? Wear your nice things. You think I don’t wear my suits everywhere? It changes how people respond, you’ll see.”

“Okay,” she said. He also told her to take her jewelry. He wanted her to treat her new necklace like an everyday thing.

“I see how carefully you put it away at night and how you feel funny about wearing it to run errands. Sleep in that necklace if you feel like it,” he said. “You know, that’s one of the things I had to learn, if I wanted to fit in?” he said. “I learned how to talk and pronounce all the names of the operas and the French words on menus, but the hardest thing is to treat expensive things casually, like you’re used to them. You treat that necklace like someone who never had Cartier before, babe.”

“But I haven’t!” Darcy said, laughing.

“You don’t want them to know that,” he said, smiling and taking her hands. “Let ‘em think you’re just swimming in it. That Harry Winston plays golf with your grandfather or some shit.”

“That,” Darcy said, “is bonkers. It’s the fanciest thing anyone’s ever given me, Billy, why wouldn’t I want to keep it nice?”

He shook his head, chuckling. “Only people who were poor once say things like that,” he said. “Oh, that reminds me, it’s not the nicest thing anymore. I meant to give you this in the restaurant.” He went over to his briefcase and brought something back: a blue Tiffany’s box. It was a pair of earrings. A colored pearl hung above an emerald-cut diamond.

“Oh my God, these are beautiful,” she said. They were all swingy and sparkly.

“I had someone track them down when you said you liked art deco and _The Great Gatsby_. Tiffany’s stopped making them a few years ago, but it’s the same pair Carey Mulligan wears as Daisy in the last movie,” he said, smiling. “See?” He held up one beside her ear in front of the mirror. “Perfect.” When she smiled, he said, “you like them?”

“I love them,” she admitted. “I like all the things you buy me. Everything is elegant and clean and beautiful. You have great taste. I just can’t reciprocate on the same scale and it feels...not balanced?” she said. “Like it's unfair that you’re just heaping me with things.”

He grinned more widely at her then. “Do you know how happy it makes me to hear someone say I have good taste? I had to fight to get that. That’s the best gift you could give me,” he said. He kissed her.

Then he picked out a beige-pink dress that matched the pearls in her earrings for her to wear home. When she’d changed into the dress and a pair of cozy leggings, Billy helped her with her jewelry and then her sling. “You want some coffee before we go?” he said. “Keep you warm. It’s cold out.”

  
“Yeah, that would be really nice,” Darcy said. She felt slightly better at the apartment than she had in the restaurant. She was looking out one of the apartment’s windows, when Billy brought her a mug. The Christmas lights were still up at street level. “It’s so pretty and different-looking from here,” she said.

“I grew up in all these grimy, dirty places,” he said suddenly, standing behind her. “Nothing was ever really clean. I felt like I could never get the dirt off me. Like everything gave me away. That people could see it on me.” It explained his minor obsession with looking good and being clean and well-pressed, Darcy thought to herself.

“You’re not dirty,” she told him. “I’m sure you never were. That’s not what people see. I promise you that.” He smiled at her.

“If you say so,” he said.

He was going to take her to meet the quinjet at a nearby helipad himself, but then he got a call from a client and went into his home office and shut the door. When he came back, his jaw was slightly tight.  “An early investor in Anvil,” he said, sighing. “Wants me there in person to deal with some shit. I’m sorry, babe. Marcus will take you instead, okay? I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, really, please don’t worry about it,” she said, rubbing his tense shoulders. “I know you need to work odd hours.” He relaxed.

“All right,” he said, “I’ve already called him. I have to go now, but I want to hear from you as soon as you’re back safe, all right? Text me.” He left quietly--he had silent footsteps like a cat--but smiled over his shoulder at her. “Wear your nice things every day, babe,” he called out. “That’s why I bought them.”

 

Darcy put the jewelry boxes carefully in one of her bags. She couldn’t bring herself not to put away the jewelry neatly when she was done wearing it. Sleeping in the necklace seemed crazy. Billy had stuck a book on the outside pocket of her bag and written a note inside: _I thought you might want something to read while you travel or veg on Jane’s couch?  -Billy_

The book was called _Careless People: Murder, Mayhem, and the Invention of the Great Gatsby._ It was exactly the kind of non-fiction book she would read for fun, honestly. Famous writers, a real-life mystery, and the twenties? All her favorites in one book. Billy was good at gift-giving, she realized. Really good. Well, Clint had said he would test up there with Nat as a SHIELD prospective agent, right? Nat gave great presents, too. She paid attention to little things.

  
***

Marcus arrived a few minutes later and took her bags to the car. She texted Jane to say she was en route and talked with Marcus about tea. He had some great recommendations when he found out she drank Earl Grey sometimes. She didn’t love it like she loved coffee, but sometimes it was fun.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Meeting the quinjet now.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** We’re headed there.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** You and Thor?

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** No, Thor is getting patched up by Helen. He and Clint and Stucky got way into a game they’ve made up called Arrows & Shields? Tony got them all equipment for Christmas and they’ve been trying to lightly murder one another on the grounds. Thor got hit by one of the arrows.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** OMG, is he okay?

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Oh, yeah, he’s fine. It was an elbow wound. He’d accidentally dropped his shield because he saw ice cream.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Was it a trap?

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Uh-huh. Steve was planting ice cream sandwiches while Bucky shot. You know how competitive they are now.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Bucky brings out this side of Steve that I really never thought I’d see?

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** It’s like this little kid I babysat once. Totally sweet on his own. Put him with his little buddy and he turned into a complete hellion.

 

When the ramp to the quinjet opened, Darcy looked up from inside the car. Marcus had insisted she stay inside, where it was warm, while he got the bags. Jane was standing at the edge of the ramp. With Brock. Marcus brought her bags to the other man and they spoke briefly. They must know each other from SHIELD, Darcy realized.

“Jesus,” Brock said to Jane, when Marcus returned to the car and Darcy stepped out in a long white coat, looking very glamorous. They watched as she hugged Marcus goodbye. “She looks different, doesn’t she?” he said. 

“Billy,” Jane said quietly, “has been buying her things.”

"Of course he has," Brock said. His chest felt tight.

 

“Hi,” Darcy said to him, as she stepped into the quinjet. There was an awkward pause. Jane, knowing that Brock wanted a minute alone with Darcy, decided to go see the pilot.

“I’m going to go speak to Nat,” she said. “She’s here, too.” Darcy glared at her, but Jane ignored her significant look and bolted.

Brock and Darcy both looked at everywhere but one another. Darcy spoke first. “Thank you for helping Marcus with my bags,” she said. It was the first thing she could think of. He cleared his throat.

“He looked like he was drowning in luggage,” Brock said wryly. “You look...lovely.”

“Thanks,” she said, looking down at her dress.

“Marcus is a good guy,” Brock said quietly. “Did good work in DC. He was on field assignment when SHIELD fell.”

“He told me,” she said. This is awful, Darcy thought. Forced politeness was worse than being yelled at in the hospital.

“Yeah?” he asked. “You talked to him about that?”

“He was with me on Christmas. We went to Chinatown and had almond buns,” she said. “Before Jane and I had dinner.”

“Uh-huh,” Brock said neutrally. “Sounds nice.”

“I didn’t expect you to be here,” she said finally, desperate for some honesty. “After that scene in the hospital.”

“I regret yelling at you. You didn’t deserve that, baby,” he said quietly. “I’ve been seeing a therapist since you moved out, trying to be better.”

“Oh,” Darcy said. “That’s good.” She really didn’t know what to stay.

“Elise is my therapist,” he said.

“What?” Darcy said.

“She’s a licensed therapist, not my girlfriend,” he said. “When you ran into us, before Christmas, we were doing the walk and talk.”

“That’s why she was so nice to me?” Darcy said, realization dawning.

“She probably felt sympathy for you, knowing what a jerk I am,” he said wryly. “I messed everything up because I was hurt when I found out about the SHIELD hack.”

She cringed internally. Not the SHIELD hack again. “We really don’t have to do this,” she said. “I mean, the hack stuff is just...a difference of opinion?” She wanted to offer him an out, end this politely.

“That’s not what I mean,” he said, stepping closer to her. He looked into her eyes. “When I was in Hydra, I used to drive Jack crazy, talking about you, wondering what you were up to,” he said. “Guessing, daydreaming, imagining what you were doing at any moment. Jack and you, you both kept me sane. That last night in New Mexico, I held onto that for a long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The earrings Billy gives Darcy are the ones Carey Mulligan wears in Daisy's first scene, when she says she is "paralyzed with happiness" and then turns sad when she asks "what Gatsby?"  
> https://media.giphy.com/media/75fYCJRlq6w8/giphy.gif
> 
> I can't quite tell if the pearls are more beige or pink, but they're very beautiful (on the top left in the first set of photos): http://iwantigot.geekigirl.com/2013/05/09/the-great-gatsby-x-tiffany-co/
> 
> The Careless People book is a real one by Sarah Churchwell, who also wrote my favorite book on Marilyn Monroe.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi-official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Thanks for all your kudos and comments!

She was still in love with Brock, Darcy realized, at that moment. She’d felt drawn to him back then, too, and done her best to forget him over the years, but they had a weirdly intense connection. Billy was great, but her strongest feelings were all for Brock. She leaned towards him, waiting for what he would say next about New Mexico.

Brock took a deep breath. “So, when I found out about the hack from Foggy, I just felt like that memory was tarnished,” he continued. “Like it wasn’t the same. Couldn’t ever be the same for me.”

“Oh,” Darcy said, feeling heartbroken. “I really am sorry about that. So sorry.” _Tarnished._ It was a miserable word.

“Yeah,” he said. He looked sad. “I believe you.”

“I always regretted misleading you about the hack. I lost ten pounds after we moved to London, I was so guilty,” she said softly.

“Jane told me you were upset,” he said. He paused and looked like he was struggling with something. He rubbed his hand through his hair and sighed.

A voice in her head was screaming that she wanted him back, but she didn’t know what to say. “If you’re not seeing Elise, where does that leave us? Do you want to try again? You want me to stop seeing Billy?” she asked tentatively. She glanced up at him quickly.

He looked at her with an oddly bereft expression. “No,” he said. “I’d like us to be friends. Or at least try to be friends. I don’t think that I’m...” he trailed off. Darcy stared at him, speechless. He was rejecting her again, after saying one memory of her kept him going when he was undercover?

“I don’t understand?” she said.

“We don’t really know one another, do we?” he said, running his hand over his jaw. "Not well enough to put our relationship on a solid foundation." Whatever he was about to say next was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. “You should take that,” he said. “I’ll let you go. We can talk later.”

“Okay,” Darcy said, feeling numb. What was happening?

Brock turned and walked away. When it registered that he’d actually left, Darcy answered the phone. It was Billy.

“Hey, babe,” Billy said. “Everything okay?”

“Uh, sure, yeah,” she said.

“You sound funny,” he said.

“Brock was just apologizing for the hospital incident, it’s social awkwardness you’re hearing,” she said. It was technically true.

“He didn’t yell at you again, did he?” Billy asked, his tone shifting ominously.

“Nope,” Darcy said. “Not at all.”

 

When they hung up, she went into a quinjet bathroom and cried. Jane found her. “Darce?” she said. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Brock,” Darcy said, between sobs.

“What happened?” Jane said.

“He just wants to be friends,” Darcy said.

“What?” Jane said, shocked. “I thought he wanted to get back together? That’s what I thought he was going to ask you.”

“I did, too, until I asked him if he wanted to try again and he said no,” Darcy said, weeping. “I have to get myself together before we get off this thing,” she said, her voice rising in panic. “I feel like I can’t breathe.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Jane said comfortingly. She rubbed Darcy’s back.

Gradually, Darcy pulled herself back together. Jane found some anti-redness eye drops in the bathroom for her. They did a breathing exercise that Bruce had taught them in yoga and Darcy splashed cold water on her face and re-did her makeup.

 

*******

 

When the quinjet landed late that night, Tony was waiting for her. “Itty Bitty,” he yelled. “You look good. Possibly Pepper approved. I have two things?”

“Hey, Tony,” Darcy said. She saw Brock disappearing into the building ahead of them. He’d avoided her on the quinjet and then been the first to deplane. “What do you need?”

“I want your pal Karen to profile me and I’ve got Helen ready to look at your shoulder,” he said. “You ready?” he asked.

“Sure,” she said, feeling dull.

 

Helen Cho was a medical genius. She waved a beeping wand doohickey over Darcy’s shoulder and it regenerated her bullet-damaged tissue. Within minutes, Darcy’s injury felt as good as new. She only wished it worked on broken hearts. Jane and Thor tucked her into their spare room sadly. She was so exhausted and all cried out that she actually fell asleep.

“Why does he do this, Jane?” Thor asked, perplexed, once they’d gone back to their own room. Even Thor’s fertility god juju wasn’t enough to help him understand Brock’s behavior.

“I have no idea,” Jane said. “But I think it’s rotten. He still loves her. She still loves him. I thought he was trying to reconcile with her? It’s baffling.”

 

The next day, Brock was very carefully giving her space by having Jarvis ping him Darcy’s location and Darcy was less carefully impersonating a slug on the sofa in the lab breakroom. “I hate my life,” she moaned into a cushion.

“He sucks,” Jane said. “I cannot believe he did that.”

“Mhhhmpf,” Darcy said, nodding.

“You’ve still got Billy,” Jane suggested gently. “Who adores you.”

“Yeah,” Darcy said, picking up her head. “I guess he does?”

 

That became especially clear when the pink orchids arrived from Billy later that afternoon. “Those are really beautiful,” Jane said.

“There’s also this, ma’am,” the delivery person said, handing her a package.

“Oooh,” Jane said as she unwrapped it and opened the white box inside. “Pretty. What is it, exactly?”

“Perfume?” Darcy said, reading the box. “Bulgari Omnia Crystalline?” The bottle looked like two interlocking circles. “I wonder where the sprayer is?”

“Oh, I see it,” Jane said, pointing. They spritzed some on their arms.

“It’s really beautiful,” Jane said. “Very soft.”

“Clean,” Darcy commented. “And luxurious.”

“I could live vicariously through you if you keep dating Billy,” Jane said, sighing and smelling her arm. “Orchids, perfume, _and_ jewelry all in one week? He’s wonderful,” she said.

“Here, I’ll spritz your other arm,” Darcy said. Jane held it out and Darcy misted her. “You haven’t even seen half the stuff yet,” Darcy said. She’d been too sad to show Jane the new clothes and earrings.

“There’s more?” she asked, shocked.

“Lots,” Darcy said.

“Can I see it?” Jane asked.

“Sure,” Darcy said.

“Let’s close the lab at 5, go play in your fancy stuff?” Jane suggested.

“Janey, you realize places are _supposed_ to close at 5?” Darcy said.

 

Darcy sent a text message to Karen that afternoon.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I’m back at the facility. Tony saw your Frank piece and would like you to interview him soon, if you’re game? We’re still on for NYE, too, right?

 **The Girl Reporter:** Absolutely **.** For both.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Come up early to play in Jane’s Pepper dresses and chat with Tony? Jane’s got prosecco, too.

 **The Girl Reporter:** Woo-hoo [dancing emoji]

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Yay!

 **The Girl Reporter:** I saw your ballet photos.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** What?

 **The Girl Reporter:** The photos of you two at the ballet? Billy put them on his personal Instagram.

When she told Jane and Bruce in the lab, they ohh’d and ahh’d over the photos of her and Billy. Billy had captioned them with a note about supporting the ballet with his “stunning girlfriend.” That shocked her. He’d made it semi-official. Billy Russo wanted people to know they were seeing one another?

 

***

 

Darcy tried on all her clothes for Jane and her new jewelry after work. “Oh em gee, Darce, those earrings are incredible,” she said. “He’s calling you his girlfriend on social media and buying you all this? He’s crazy about you.”

“I don’t know. He makes a lot of money. Like he’s scaling up into the Tony tax bracket at this point? He could probably buy an entire counter at Tiffany’s and not bat an eyelash. He wants me to treat this”--she gestured towards the clothes and jewelry--“like it’s no big deal? This is just my ‘running around’ jewelry,” she joked, doing a nasal voice. “The real jewels are in the vault, dahhhling. It’s bizarre.”

Jane grinned. “He would sponsor me at that science gala, wouldn’t he?” she asked.

“Uh-huh,” Darcy said. “He wasn’t kidding.”

“You should wear all this,” Jane said. “You’re rocking that dress, Darce.”

“You think so?” Darcy asked. “He got me a ton of these really sexy dresses.”

“Yup,” Jane said. Darcy put on her earrings and and snapped a photo next to the orchids for Billy.

 

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I love the orchids.

 **Anvil CEO:** You look great, babe.

 **Anvil CEO:** How do you like the perfume?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** It’s wonderful. Jane has also fallen in love with it and keeps hovering and sniffing me. She’s very impressed by your taste. Loves everything.

 **Anvil CEO** : Now you’re just flattering me.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Doesn’t make it less true.

 **Anvil CEO:** When can I get you back? I could send an Anvil helicopter anytime, you know?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I might want to come into the city and pick up Karen, Foggy, and Marci on the 29th or 30th?

 **Anvil CEO:** What if I bring them to you?

 

After that endorsement from Jane, she decided to enjoy the gifts from Billy some. It helped that Billy sent some of that perfume to Jane the next day. Darcy thought that was sweet. He was looping her bestie into the crazy Billy gift cycle. The strangest part was that Billy wasn’t wrong. A few days of her new wardrobe and, suddenly, people were oddly complimentary. It made her feel confident. They kept telling her she looked gorgeous. Everyone except Brock, that is. He was still avoiding her.

 

When Darcy left Jane’s apartment a day or two before New Year’s Eve, she was having a very good fashion day. Billy was scheduled to be there in thirty minutes, so she’d taken care to wear one of his favorite dresses. As she was bringing some notes back to the lab, she ran into Brock in the hallway of the Science! wing. “Hello,” she said to his back. He was still in tactical gear from some exercises with Stucky and Clint.

“The AI said you weren’t here,” he said quietly, freezing and then turning to look at her. He eyed her up and down. His expression was carefully neutral, but she thought she saw a flash of desire in his eyes. Her sheath dress was low-cut and fitted.

“I surprised Jarvis. Is there some reason you’re treating me like this? Like I have the plague? You’ve been avoiding me since I got back,” she said, crossing her arms. It was only a coincidence that it drew his eyes to her boobs, right?

“I thought we were taking a little space,” he said in a milder voice. “Just to adjust.” She could practically feel the heat from his eyes now. He raked his gaze hungrily over the v-neck of her dress.

“And then what?” she said. “Once the space has spaced us out for a little bit?”

“I thought we could do friend things,” he said, but she noticed a slight twitch of his mouth. He was suppressing the urge to smile suggestively at her. “Talk, for starters. Maybe have dinner sometime?”

“I’m here now. Talk to me,” Darcy said. She tilted her head and looked at him expectantly.

“Coffee?” he said quietly, swallowing. “My place? I know your coffee-making secret.” His expression was torn between nervousness and attraction, Darcy thought. 

“I have to be somewhere in thirty minutes,” she said, “Besides, I already have a cup.” She gestured to the travel mug in her hand. “Maybe another time?”

“Sure,” he said, watching her as she turned to leave. 

“Uh-huh. Have a good afternoon, Brock,” she called, flicking her hair over her shoulder. 

 

“Damn,” he muttered as she walked away.

 

***

 

She went out to the helipad to meet Billy, Karen, Foggy, and Marci. The Anvil helicopter landed and Billy stepped off first. “Babe,” he said over the sound of the blades, “you look fantastic.”

“You really do,” Marci said, walking over to her with a rolling suitcase and holding her hair out of her face in the wind. “I love that outfit.” Foggy and Karen were stepping off the helicopter behind her.

“See?” Darcy said to Billy. “Everyone thinks you have great taste.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine this is Darcy's dress in the final scene with Brock: http://www.redcarpet-fashionawards.com/2012/02/24/viola-davis-in-victoria-beckham-5th-annual-essence-black-women-in-hollywood-luncheon/


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Thanks for all the comments and kudos

Karen, Foggy, and Marci were staying in Sector 5 with Brock, while Billy slept with Darcy in Jane’s apartment. That meant that Jane and Darcy went to Sector 5 with a rack of Pepper’s cast-offs for Karen and Marci for New Year’s Eve and a few of Darcy’s dresses, too. Darcy didn’t know Marci’s size. “The _Vogue_ on wheels has arrived!” Darcy called out, when they’d pushed it through the door.

“I don’t think these will fit me, sweetheart,” Brock said dryly. He was standing in the kitchen, pouring wine for Karen and Marci.

“Shit, hey,” Darcy said, jumping in surprise. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“We thought you’d be at poker,” Jane said. They’d thought everyone male would be gone for the evening, since Tony was having a guy’s poker night in the Avengers common area. Billy had gone, cheerfully eager to win some of Tony’s cash. “I’m going to buy you something pretty with Stark money,” he’d told Darcy, kissing her goodbye and departing with Foggy.

“Nope,” Brock said, watching Darcy carefully. “I felt like staying in tonight? I hope you don’t mind?” he asked, grinning. Marci wiggled her eyebrows at them and mouthed _he’s hot_ over Brock’s shoulder.

“Oh, I’m fine with that, _friend_ ,” Darcy stressed.

“I’m glad we can still spend time together,” he said. “As friends.”

 

When they wheeled the clothes rack into Darcy’s old, empty bedroom, Marci squealed. “Okay, these are all amazing and I love you both, but I have to know what’s going on between you and Hot and Scarred out there?” she asked. “Also, I’m going to strip down to my bra and underwear and try these on. I have no shame.”

“High five on your lack of body shame,” Jane said sincerely. She was very into the body positivity movement. Both of them started trying on dresses.

“He’s my ex-boyfriend,” Darcy said. “He dumped me right before I met Billy.”

“Brock doesn’t seem very ex tonight,” Karen commented, selecting a teal dress from the rack. “What do you think?” she said, holding it up.

“He’s started smoldering at you again,” Jane commented. “Or semi-smoldering?”

“You see it, too?” Darcy said, sighing. “I don’t know how to handle him. He wants to be ‘friends’ now, allegedly, says we didn’t know each other well before we practically moved in together,” Darcy told Marci. “I love that color on you, Karen,” she said, changing the subject.

“Kinda true,” Jane said, wigging a sequined dress over her head. “You did move in with him quickly.”

“It’s sort of my fault that they broke up,” Karen said guiltily, “I kept dragging her into Castle things and he really didn’t like that.” She went towards the bathroom mirror in the teal dress, scrutinizing the top.

“It’s totally not your fault,” Darcy said to Karen. “He was paranoid about Frank and dead guys on meathooks,” she explained to Marci.

“Ugh,” Marci said. “That shit was gross. Foggy told me.” She shuddered. “What do you think of this? I don’t know about the yellow, but it’s Armani. Armani! This place is fucking heaven.”

Darcy laughed.

 

Several rounds of dress trying on later, Brock knocked on the door. “I have more wine, if you ladies are all done giggling and pillow fighting in there?”

“In your dreams, Rumlow,” Jane called out. The four of them trooped out in formal wear.

“This feels like the Miss America contest,” Karen said.

“I’m Miss Georgia and I want world peace,” Darcy joked in a southern drawl. She’d learned it from a southern student at Culver.

“You have your talent sorted out?” Brock asked her, in that same wry voice. His eyes were intense.

“Baton twirling,” Darcy said, declining the glass of wine he held out.

“Water?” he offered.

“Yeah,” she said. “Thanks.”

“It’s a good dress,” Brock said, looking her up and down. She’d picked out a halter dress in a raspberry color.

“Thanks, pal,” she said. He bought them all Chinese food and, after changing back into their regular clothes, they hung around Sector 5 all night. Brock was a good host. Charming and funny. Darcy had forgotten how good he was at telling SHIELD stories and flirting casually with strangers. She pushed down her jealousy whenever he winked at Marci or Karen. The bastard.

 

***

“What other crazy things are in this place?” Marci asked after dinner.

“A heated indoor pool, a bowling alley, and a gym,” Jane said.

“Jarvis,” Darcy asked, “is anyone using the gym or the pool?”

“I believe Captain Rogers and Sargeant Barnes are now swimming, Miss Lewis,” the AI said.

“Wait, is that _Captain America_?” Karen asked, stunned.

“Yup,” Jane said. “Him and his astoundingly cute boyfriend. Did you want to swing by?”

“Oooh, let’s go check it out!” Marci said. Karen nodded yes a little tipsily.

Darcy leaned over to Brock. “How much wine did you give them before we got here?” she asked. She’d been staying sober with her injury.

“Not that much,” he said.

“Sure,” Darcy said skeptically.

“I’m gonna see _Captain America_ half-naked,” Marci said, hopping up from the couch and shimmying her hips. “C’mon, Karen!” She ran for the door and Karen and Jane went after her.

“I’m gonna go be the chaperone, like Jane Russell in _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_. Darce, you coming?” Jane said from the doorway. Darcy got up to follow her.

“No, I’d like to have a word with Darcy, Jane, if you don’t mind?” Brock said suddenly. “That okay?” he said to Darcy.

“Yeah,” she replied.

“I’ll see you at home!” Jane said, disappearing through the doorway. Darcy looked after them.

“Please be careful,” Darcy called as they ran, whooping and laughing, down the hallway. “Don’t drown!”

“Nobody chaperones the chaperone,” Brock said, laughing and quoting Jane Russell. He’d come to stand beside her, watching them go.

“I love that movie,” Darcy said.

“I remember,” he said.

 

She looked at Brock. “What do you want to talk about?” she asked.

“Have that coffee with me now?” he said.

“Tonight?” she said. “Leaving them unsupervised?”

“Right now,” he said. “I’ll make your favorite?”

 

When he put the pumpkin spice-laced coffee on the table in front of her, she looked up at him. “So?” she said. “This feels very serious.” He’d been quiet while he made it.

“Did I get the coffee right?” he asked. She sipped it.

“Yeah, pretty much,” she said. She wasn’t going to tell him that he might have made it even better than she did. He probably cleaned his coffee pot more diligently or something?

“Good,” he said. He turned his mug in his hands and took a deep breath. “First, I want to say I’m sorry. I fucked up. I pushed you away and you didn’t deserve that. I take full responsibility for everything going wrong, okay?” he said.

“I think I can agree with that,” Darcy said.

“Second, I’d like us to talk more,” he said. “If you can stand it?”

“What you think I’m so hung up on you that we can’t have a civilized conversation?” Darcy asked, offended.

“No, I was thinking you might hate my guts,” he said.

“Oh,” she said.

“How are things with Russo?” he asked.

“You’re jumping right in the deep end,” she said. “Can you swim?”

“Sure,” he said, chuckling. “I’m not afraid of the dark and deep. I was a little threatened by him, though. He treat you well?”

“Ooooh, this is too weird,” Darcy said. “Let’s head back to the shallows, please?”

“Okay,” he said. “I’ll tell you about the pranks Clint is planning while we have company?”

“Much better,” she said.

They talked casually for a few minutes and she drank coffee. “This is very good,” she admitted finally. “But I really should go check on the Damsels in Drunkenness.”

“Thank you,” he said, wanting to ask her to stay longer. An hour, the night, the week, forever. Whatever she would give him. Instead, he said, “you need a hand with them?”

“It might be helpful,” Darcy admitted.

“I’ll get towels,” he said.

“If you have robes, that might be good, too,” Darcy said. She had a gut feeling.

***

 

In the indoor pool, they found Karen and Marci hanging off the backs of a grinning Steve and Bucky, respectively. “Are you even wearing bathing suits?” Darcy asked them. The lights had been cut down to low.

“We are,” Bucky said, “but I don’t think they are?”

“We’re trying to be polite and not look,” Steve said.

“They were raised right,” Jane said cheerfully from the side of the pool. She was dangling her feet over the edge.

“I have, uh, robes and towels,” Brock said. “I’m just going to leave them here. Goodnight, ladies,” he said.

“Awww,” Marci said. “Why’d he leave? I was going to try to get him in the pool, too.”

When Billy crawled into bed next to her, much, much later--Tony’s poker nights were notoriously long-running--he asked if she’d had fun. “Yeah,” Darcy said. “It was a fun girls’ night. Jane and I had to fish Karen and Marci out of the pool with Steve and Bucky. Naked. They were skinny-dipping.”

“You’re kidding?” he said.

“Nope,” she said. “You win any money?”

“Wait and see,” Billy told her, kissing her neck.

 

Back in Sector 5, Brock Rumlow was sitting up, thinking. He missed Darcy. He wanted her back.

 

***

Tony’s New Year’s Eve party was just as wild as anticipated. Clint was hanging from a vent, Nat and Bucky were tangoing, and Foggy and Marci were doing the robot in the center of the dance floor at ten o’clock when Billy brought Darcy another drink. “More champagne?” he offered. She could drink now that she didn’t need pain meds. “It’s really amazing what Helen Cho did for your shoulder,” he said.

“I know,” Darcy said. “She just waved this wand around and bam, I was healed. Tissue regeneration, my dude.”

Billy laughed. “My dude?”

“I’m relaxing around you,” Darcy said, pretending to slump against him playfully.

“You wanna dance?” Billy asked, giving her a sexy look.

“Yes,” Darcy said. “But be prepared: I’m horrible.” He laughed. Of course, he was a great dancer.

 

Billy was dancing with Karen when Darcy decided she needed some air, so she stepped outside onto one of the patios. She was looking out onto the darkened lawn when a voice spoke. It was Brock.

“If you’re trying to make me crazy, it’s working,” he said, sipping his whiskey.

"What?" she said, looking around. He was standing a few feet to her left, leaning against the building.

“You look beautiful,” he said. “You show back up here, dripping in Billy’s damn diamonds and all these dresses, my God,” he muttered. "Tony keeps putting you on the hologram screens to push my buttons."

“I thought we didn’t know each other well at all?” she said, raising an eyebrow. “How can a stranger push another stranger’s buttons?” She was feeling a little punchy because of the champagne.

“When I said that, I didn’t mean it that way,” he said carefully.

“How did you mean it then?” she asked archly.

“I was trying to say that maybe it was my fault, for misunderstanding you, maybe I built a different version of you in my head,” he said.

“Oh, a better, more ethical version?” she said.

“A more predictable, boring one,” he said back. “A safe one.” He took a step towards her. “You aren’t safe. You’re dangerous,” he said to her heatedly. “You get in trouble because you do what feels right in the moment.” He grinned.

“I’m dangerous?” she said, raising an eyebrow. “You’re actually trying to flirt with me again?” she asked.

“Is it working?” he asked. She raised an eyebrow at him. “What feels right to you now?” His voice was warm.

“After you told me the other night that you just wanted to be a friend?” she reminded him.

“I didn’t say I only wanted to be a friend. I said I wanted to be a friend first,” he said. “Small, but important difference.”

“Yeah? I thought you were threatened by Billy?” she asked.  She stared at him.

 

There was a loud boom. Darcy flinched. A spray of gold sparks lit up the sky. “Looks like the fireworks have started,” Brock said wryly.

A second later, Billy stepped outside. “Babe? You looking at fireworks?” he said.

“Yeah,” she said, “but I want to go in now.”

Catching sight of Rumlow, Billy's demeanor and smile changed. “Hello, Commander. You enjoying the party?” he asked coolly, as Darcy took his hand. There was something odd about his smile, Darcy thought.

"Oh, I'm having an okay time," Brock said casually.

"Goodnight," Darcy told him.

When they went back in together, she leaned in close to Billy. “What was that?” she asked.

“What?” he said.

“The way you looked at him. It was....not your usual smile,” she said.

“I save my best ones for you. He wasn’t bothering you, was he?”

“No, no,” Darcy said.

“Sure, babe.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heart Marci. I really want to write a Marci story now. Possibly one where Marci has to hide Frank Castle, so they snark at one another? Can you see it?


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-NYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Thanks for your comments and kudos!

The was a big, post-NYE brunch in the Avengers common room the next day. When Darcy stumbled out of bed in her galaxy-print pjs, aka Jane’s Christmas gift, she found an odd scene. Billy and Brock seemed to be having a non-verbal standoff. They kept looking at each other ominously from opposite sides of the room. “What are you doing?” Darcy hissed quietly at Billy.

“I am trying to recover from a terrifying hangover, babe. Your ex keeps staring at me,” Billy said, sipping his coffee and wincing slightly. He still managed to look impeccable, Darcy thought. He was wearing a gorgeously fluffy sweater and dark jeans. She rubbed his back comfortingly. The sweater was very soft.

“Are you developing a sweater thing?” he asked.

“Maybe. C’mon, I’ll get you waffles,” she said, leading him over to the food table. When she had Billy happily situated next to Thor, who had made his own Asgardian-sized tower of waffles and bacon, she marched over Brock. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” she asked quietly.

“Me?” he said, grinning. “I’m just having breakfast, baby.”

“Bullshit,” she said, “you’re stirring the pot. You may think we don’t know each other, but I know you. You love to whack hornets’ nests. You jump out of planes and shoot on the way down, you steal my favorite t-shirt, and now you’re giving Billy the evil eye.”

“I never stole your t-shirt,” he said.

“Oh no?” she said.

“It was lawfully seized by an agency of the federal government as part of an ongoing investigation,” he replied casually. “That’s not theft.”

“Shut up,” she said. “I know you had it. You used to smirk whenever I yelled at Phil about it. You probably stole it on purpose.”

“Maybe I just liked watching you yell at my boss,” he said, grinning and sipping his coffee.

“Cut it out,” she hissed.

“I bet you’d still look good in that t-shirt,” he said. “It’s really too bad.”

***

 

The day after Billy and the others had left for the city, she got a text from Brock while she was working in the lab.

 

 **Agent Bar Creep:** Dinner at 8?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** What?

 **Agent Bar Creep:** Have dinner with me?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** You’re asking me to dinner?

 **Agent Bar Creep:** Friends have dinner. We had dinner together the other night.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Why should I say yes?

 **Agent Bar Creep:** Because, gorgeous, you really love my penne arrabiata recipe.

 

“Oh, damn, Jane,” she said. “Brock wants me to have dinner with him.”

“Yeah?” Jane said, looking up from a machine.

“He’s making arrabiata tonight,” she said, sighing.

“Ooooh, that’s your favorite,” Jane said.

“I shouldn’t go,” Darcy said.

“Why not? You two are going to keep seeing one another, you should work on a civil relationship,” Jane said.

“You’re too sensible,” Darcy said.

“If he makes you mad, you can always throw the pasta at him and yell like Sophia Loren?” Jane suggested.

“Less sensible,” Darcy said. “I like that plan.”

 

When she got ready for dinner, Darcy decided to bypass her new clothes in favor of a comfy t-shirt and yoga pants. When he answered the door, he grinned at her. “You didn’t need to dress up for me, sweetheart,” he said, leaning against the doorframe.

“I know,” she said. He stepped backwards to let her in and she got a whiff of his cologne.

 

*** 

_Several years previously, a bar in New Mexico_

“God, you smelled good,” Darcy said, nuzzling his neck. “So good.”

“Baby, half of SHIELD is in this bar and you’re drunk,” he said, looping an arm around her waist to steady her.

“I’m not drunk,” she said. “That is offensive. I am offended.”

“You just sang “Stand By Your Man” in front of Phil Coulson,” he said.

“I did not!” she said. She craned her head around the bar. “Where is he?”

“Okay, he wasn’t here, but I’m sure he’ll hear about it.” He chuckled.

“Ooops,” she said, leaning back into his ear. “Your new job.”

“It’s okay,” he said.

“What if you get fired?” she asked.

“You wanna get out of here?” he said. “Go somewhere we can talk?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I really do.” She had totally forgotten about Jane and Foggy at that moment. They were at a gas station that stayed open all night, hacking SHIELD. It was the highest traffic place in town and a place no one would associate with them.

 

Darcy and Brock were out on the sidewalk when she asked him again what he would do if he got fired. “Oh, I’ll crash somewhere,” he said.

“Where?” she asked.

“I was thinking your bed,” he said, grinning. “How’s that sound? You got room?”

“Uh-huh,” she said. “It’ll be cozy.” She pulled him down by the collar of his black t-shirt and kissed him. Half of SHIELD could see them through the bar’s windows.

“Was that your tongue?” he asked, smirking.

“You couldn’t tell? Should I do that again?” she asked playfully. This time he leaned down and kissed her passionately. His mouth was warm and soft. He sucked her top lip gently. “Mmm, feels good,” she said. “Come home with me?”

“Yeah,” he said. “But let’s stop by my place? I have food and you could stand to eat, baby.”

 

He brought actual food and a few tools and pans back to her and Jane’s. “What are you making?” she asked as he chopped onions and boiled pasta in the microwave.

“Pasta arrabiata,” he said. “It’ll soak up some of that tequila. This is the second time I’ve ever made it with a hot plate and a microwave, but it should turn out okay.” They didn’t have a real oven.

“Ooh, we have an electric kettle, too,” she said. “Erik likes tea. Under that cabinet.”

“I won’t need it,” he said, smiling. "Technically, I'm just using the hot plate to keep the penne warm while I nuke the sauce."

 

She might have been drinking, but it tasted really good. They took it up to the roof. She sat in his lap and periodically stopped to kiss him between bites. “You’re the best,” she told him.

“You like me, huh?” he teased.

“So much,” she said. “You don’t even know,” she said, leaning against his chest. “I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Like what?” he asked.

“All fizzy, like champagne,” she said. “Also, I really want to see you naked. Your abs feel freaking incredible.” He laughed at that.

“Listen,” he said seriously a few minutes later, “there’s something we need to talk about.”

 

***

 

“You feel like wine?” he asked as she sat down at the kitchen island at Sector 5.

“Sure,” she said. He brought her a glass. It tasted of plums and cherries. He grinned at her. “What?” she asked.

“You just moaned a little,” he said. “I missed your little food noises.” He found them erotic, not that he’d told her. She made similar sounds in bed.

“Oh God,” she said. “This is so embarrassing. I don’t mean to do it.” She covered her face with her hands. “I’ll never be classy,” she said in a muffled voice.

“Who says you aren’t?” His voice had turned sharp. “Russo been making you feel bad?” he asked, prying her hands gently away from her face. He looked at her with an expression of blended outrage and affection.

“No, no,” she said. “He doesn’t.”

“You sure?” He touched her face. “You can tell me?” The calluses on his hands were lingeringly familiar. She loved those hands. All over her body, actually.

“Your onions,” she reminded him. “They’ll burn,” she said. He let go and went back to stirring. She drank more of the wine, careful not to make noise.

“You’re all flushed,” he said suddenly.

“The wine,” she lied.

“Have some bread,” he suggested, pushing the basket towards her. “You want butter? You need feeding.”

“I need feeding?” she said, surprised.

“You’ve lost weight. About fifteen pounds?” he guessed.

“Yeah,” she said. It was eleven pounds. Between their breakup, her shooting, and eating at high end, tiny portion places with Billy, she’d lost her usual appetite and had less snacks and candy, too. Those were all in the lab kitchenette or the common room and she hadn’t been in either much over the holidays.

“I can take care of that,” he said, grinning. She ate bread and watched him cook. “Beats a hot plate and microwave, huh?” he asked. She smiled around her bread and nodded in acknowledgment. That was another lie, of course. The arrabiata he’d made her in New Mexico was still the best meal she’d ever had. 

Tonight’s pasta was the second-best. Thy talked about all kinds of light things: Jack’s kids, an upcoming tactical exercise, Clint’s latest pranks, and Thor’s last visit to Asgard. She ate an enormous bowl of spicy penne and he coaxed her into staying for coffee and dessert.

“I have something for you,” he said, after they’d both demolished some chocolate gelato and he’d made her a second cup of coffee. He left the room and came back with something. It was a box wrapped in Christmas paper. She tore the paper open and found a white garment box. She lifted up the faded, comfy t-shirt inside. It said, “Coffee, coffee, coffee, everyone shut up,” in a fun script.

“An old friend tracked this down for me this week in SHIELD warehouse in Phoenix, finally. I’ve been badgering him since you got back here. They also found Jane’s stash of duct tape in San Diego. It comes this week,” he said.

“Oh my God,” she whispered. “Thank you. Jane will be so happy.”

“Merry Christmas, baby,” he said. She hugged him. When she went to pull back, he stopped her, nuzzling her face. “I miss you,” he said quietly, putting his hands around her waist. He tried to kiss her. She pulled away.

“No. I can’t, can’t,” she said. “That’s cheating. I need to go,” she said. “I don’t cheat.” She did have some boundaries, she realized.

“I understand,” he said, handing her the t-shirt box. She fled the apartment. He watched her leave sadly. She went to an outdoor patio, sat on the ground, and cried. When she got back to Jane’s, she sent him a text message.

 

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I don’t think we should be alone together anymore. We’re not ready to do that.

 **Agent Bar Creep:** Yeah, I know. I crossed a line, I’m sorry.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** It’s okay. I’m not mad, I just don’t want it to happen again.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I need space.

 **Agent Bar Creep:** Okay.

 

“Fuck,” Brock muttered to himself when he got the message. He realized that being on the other end of a request for space was painful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We may have a time jump between this chapter and the next one, but I'll make sure to put how long it's been in the chapter summary.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of a time jump in the second section. Imagine that we've gone from January in the last chapter to April by the end of this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Thanks for the comments and kudos.

**The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Did I tell you that I got my duct tape back? Anonymously? It came in the mail from San Diego

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Brock did that.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** What?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Yup. And got me my coffee t-shirt back.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** That’s great.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Then he tried to kiss me last night.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Not so great?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I’ve asked for space.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** I’m sorry, Darce. What can I do?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Nothing. I’m still with Billy. I’m not starting an affair with Brock when he blows hot and cold. He needs to decide what he really wants, you know? I wouldn’t mind if you checked in on him now and again, though. He’s all by himself in Sector 5.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Awww, Darce! You still worry about him?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Of course. Hey, wait, why not have Clint move over there and have Sector 5 be the Barton zone when Laura and the kids come to visit?

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** That’s a good idea.

 

One night several weeks later, Brock and Clint were having beers when Clint looked at the other man. “I’ve always wanted a dog,” he said, “but Tony won’t let me have one.”

“So, get a dog,” Brock said. “I like dogs.” Jack’s kids were visiting in the summer, too. They’d like a dog.

“How?” Clint asked, befuddled.

“You’re a spy and I was a double-agent in Hydra for three years, I feel like we can hide a dog,” Brock said. This was how Lucky, aka Pizza Dog, became the secret mascot of Sector 5.

Thankfully, Brock respected her request for space. Darcy settled into a stable routine of Science! Work for Jane, Bruce, and Tony. Occasionally, Clint snuck Lucky through the vents so she could play with him without making Brock feel awkward. She had no idea, of course, that Brock would have loved to see her. He sometimes asked Jarvis to queue up live footage of Darcy in the lab, so he could see her smile at Jane. Jarvis was both a fan of Lucky and a confirmed Darcy/Brock shipper. The AI and Jane had once discussed Jarvis’s confusion and alarm at some of Billy Russo’s fleeting microexpressions.

 

***

Instead of seeing Brock, Darcy spent more time with Billy over the next several months. She saw him on weekends and for special events during the week. They went to plays and restaurants and art openings.

She was wandering around the Met one night in April, when he wrapped his arms around her and asked which painting in the room was her favorite. “Too many to count,” she told him. “I spent a semester as an art history major,” she told him. “Before I switched to political science. I actually wrote a paper about that one.”

Billy peered at the plaque. “Frederic Church’s _Heart of the Andes_? I’ve never heard of it,” he said.

“He was a big deal in turn of the century landscapes. This one was major because westerners were still mapping the Andes at the time, they thought it was this great river of mystery,” she said.

“You don’t sound all that thrilled,” Billy said playfully.

“Oh God, it was a terrible essay. Also, the idea of those guys discovering the Andes is a little racist to indigenous Americans and stuff. C’mon, I want to show you the Monets they supposedly have and the Jasper Johns, and, ooh, Seurat. I love Seurat,” she said.

Billy smiled. “The dots guy?” he asked.

“Uh-huh,” she said, “follow me, mister.”

“Anywhere, babe,” he said. “You want to get dinner after this?”

“Yup,” she said. “You wanna slum with me? I have a surprise. I’m going to need to change in the bathroom before we go, though.”

“What?” he said.

“I have other clothes in my purse,” she said. It was a big, slouchy purse.

The other lady in the bathroom--she was wearing a floor-length silk gown--looked at Darcy oddly when she emerged from the stall in a retro top and a poodle skirt with actual poodles on it, but whatevs.

 

***

Across town, Frank Castle was saving a good kid named Donny from being buried alive in concrete by a bunch of criminals. He’d tried his hand at a second act as a construction worker named Pete Castiglione, but his first act was was hard to shake. He didn’t want to be here, but he was, nonetheless. He went home, washed the blood off, and tried to read _Moby Dick_ again. Finally, he sighed, put the book down, and fell into a miserable sleep. Frank was plagued by nightmares of his family dying while he watched, helpless.

 

In upstate New York, the Avengers were headed for a callout on a mission. “Keep an eye on her for me if anything happens?” Brock asked Jarvis quietly as he walked towards the doors that opened nearest the helipad. He knew Tony has asked the AI to use public networks to monitor Darcy in the city, just in case.

“Yes, Commander Rumlow,” the AI said. Jarvis knew that Rumlow meant he wanted someone to have Darcy’s back in case he didn’t come home one day. “I wish you and the rest of the team luck, sir.”

“Thanks. You have a good night, Jarvis,” Rumlow said, pushing the door open. Nat was already piloting. He jogged out to the quinjet.

“C’mon, Rambo, we got sea aliens in Florida!” Tony yelled. He blasted AC/DC.

“Florida?” Rumlow said to Clint, groaning. “He loves this, doesn’t he?” He rolled his eyes in Tony’s direction as Tony took off in the suit. He was going to beat them there, probably.

“No, shit,” Clint said. “It always gets crazy in Florida.” Their last Florida mission had gone badly: a drunk on a lawnmower had tried to run over Bucky, Steve had been mobbed by a bunch of autograph seekers, and Tony had tried to take home an alligator. Rhodey had told Brock that Tony had a recurring habit of calling him Tubbs and ditching socks when he felt like playing Sonny Crockett.

“It’ll be okay?” Steve said hopefully, patting Brock on the shoulder. Bucky snorted.

“I’m not pet sitting any alligators,” Bucky said, scrunching his nose at Steve. “I’d like to keep my one original hand.”

 

***

Darcy took him to the Trailer Park Lounge and Grill in Chelsea. “What is this place ?” Billy asked, incredulous. He looked at the tiki bar and the plastic flowers behind their table.

“I read about it online,” Darcy told him. “We’d like the Paradise, Hawaiian Style, thank you,” she told their waiter. “It comes in a big pineapple and is named for an Elvis movie,” she said to an astounded Billy. “I hope we get a flamingo straw,” she told him. “They’re souvenirs.”

“They serve tater tots?” Billy asked, looking at the menu. “And champagne in cans?”

“Uh-huh,” Darcy said. “I hear the tater tots are good. You know, I really think this might be my natural habitat. If I was rich, I’d open a place like this.” He laughed.

“Because you love Elvis?” Billy suggested. She’d told him her most guilty secret: she was a die-hard Elvis fan. He seemed to find it funny.

“Yeah,” she said. “Besides, it’s fun. They’re playing Wanda Jackson. She dated Elvis in the fifties when they were both on the traveling music circuit. I think they called it the hayseed circuit or something? I thought we could go here and then watch a terrible Elvis movie at your place,” she told him.

He laughed. “Okay,” he said, “I’m game.”

“You’re not even going to fight me on it?” Darcy said. “I expected protests, whining, complaining, even a little pouting. I might be disappointed.”

“No,” he said, shaking his head and smiling.

“Well, just be nice and ruin my elaborate plan to promise sexual favors in exchange for compliance. Your loss,” she said. He laughed.

“Damn,” he said. “I really shot myself there, didn’t I?”

“Uh-huh,” she said.

“Darcy,” he said quietly a few minutes later. She looked up from her menu. He was looking at her intently.

“Yes?” she said.

“I’m totally crazy about you,” he said. “I’m so happy, babe.”

“Ditto,” she said, beaming at him.

 

In the middle of their meal, he looked up from his burger and tater tots. “You know who would have liked this place? Frank and Maria.”

“Yeah?” Darcy asked, eating a fry. She never pushed him to talk about them, even though she was curious. He might be willing now. “What was she like?” Darcy asked.

“She had a great sense of humor, just like you,” he said. “Loved pranks and jokes. Very down-to-earth. I wish they could be here with us now.” He sighed.

“Me, too, Billy.” She squeezed his hand. He gave her a smile in return.

 

She knew he wasn’t lying about being smitten when he actually ate a MoonPie. “Oh my God, Bill, you had food with artificial coloring and shortening in it!” she teased.

“I can literally feel my arteries hardening,” he said dryly. She dragged him happily into the restaurant’s souvenir photo booth and they snapped several sets of photos.

 

When they got back to his apartment, he stuck two of the photo strips on his spotless fridge. A little while later, she realized he’d instagrammed their restaurant trip. She laughed.

“What?” he said, tearing his eyes away from Elvis singing on the television screen.

“You posted a photograph of yourself drinking out of a pineapple,” she said.

“I think you’re in there, too,” he said dryly. “You know my follower count has almost doubled since I started dating you?”

“Oh, I’m very popular, huh?” she said.

“You make me feel more human,” he said. “People see it.”

 

She rested her head on his shoulder and wondered about the significance of making Billy Russo feel like a human being.

 

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Awwwww. I saw the photos of you and Billy. So cute!

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** He went with me to this kitsch palace in Chelsea.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** He even ate a MOON PIE.

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** I want to take Thor there. He would love it. You know how he feels about fried foods and Little Debbie snacks.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** He totally would! Remember when he was afraid they were discontinuing Sno-Balls and he cried for a week?

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** Don’t even mention it. He can’t handle the stress. Did I tell you that I had Bucky jump on the remote when one of those animal charity ads came on yesterday?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** The ones with the Sarah McLachlan song or the sad bears?

 **The Lady Jane, Mistress of Science!:** The sad bears.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Poor Thor Bear [frown emoji]

 

***

In Florida, the sea aliens were, well, rather sticky. “They’ve got stinging tentacles like jellyfish. Don’t let them touch your skin!” Bucky yelled in warning when one wrapped itself around his metal arm. Bucky sliced them away with one of knives. Brock was similarly occupied with cutting them away from his booted feet and Nat and Tony were shooting them with guns and blasters.

“Watch out!” Brock said to Steve, spotting one creeping up behind him. Brock shot the approaching sea alien and it popped like a slimy water balloon.

“Thanks!” Steve yelled, as he rolled his shield like a bowling ball. Clint had grappled his way up a palm tree for a better view and was hitting them with arrows.

“I love Florida!” Tony said cheerfully, blasting a few more. They went splat.

“Why are they always so gross?” Rhodey asked on comms.

“Aliens do seem to lack aesthetic values,” Natasha said neutrally, kicking one into the air and shooting it.

“Is that a nice way of saying all of ‘em look like hell?” Brock asked curiously. Of the group, he was newest to the world of alien-fighting.

“Yep,” Bucky said wryly.

“Fell out the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down!” Steve yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Trailer Park Lounge is a real place. I read about it and had to have Darcy go. They really do serve a huuuuuge drink called a "Paradise, Hawaiian Style" and tater tots.  
> http://trailerparklounge.com/home.asp


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Madani.
> 
> (ch. update 1 of 2 for the afternoon of 7/15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Thanks for all your comments and kudos!

One afternoon, after she’d taken Lucky for a secret walk with Thor and Jane, Darcy got a text from Karen.

 **The Girl Reporter:** I’m a little freaked out, Darce.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** What’s wrong?

 **The Girl Reporter:** I got called in by Homeland Security. This agent called Dinah Madani? Asking questions about the trial, Frank, and Schoonover and how close Frank and I were?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Why?

 **The Girl Reporter:** I don’t know, that’s what scares me. I felt like she was trying to trap me.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Shit. Do you mind if I tell Billy? He could have friends there.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Be careful, Karen.

 **The Girl Reporter:** Yeah, tell Billy. I’m warning you in case she calls you next.

 

Darcy immediately texted him at work. He replied within a few minutes.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** A Homeland agent called Dinah Madani just interrogated Karen? Karen’s a little anxious. Madani was asking questions about Frank and Schoonover? Can you find out from any friends what’s going on?

 **Anvil CEO:** Well, isn’t that interesting?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** What?

 **Anvil CEO:** They just booked Anvil for a training exercise. Madani’s name is on my roster, babe. Let me know if she contacts you next?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I will. She made Karen nervous.

 **Anvil CEO:** If she bothers you, I’ll take care of it.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** How? She’s Homeland.

 **Anvil CEO:** Even Homeland is frightened of my lawyers. Or they will be.

Billy googled Dinah Madani. Then he made his existing social media accounts private. There were lots of photos of him, Darcy, and Karen. He called his Anvil IT person about scrubbing his digital footprint to mask the extent of his relationship with the ex-members of Nelson & Murdock from prying eyes and get him a deep background on Agent Madani.

 

***

 

Billy abruptly had to cancel his evening plans with Darcy for a meeting that week, so she called Foggy and Karen to see if they wanted to have dinner that night. She was already in the city. Foggy was out, but she got Karen. Karen invited her to meet at a particular corner.

“Are we getting coffee? What’s up?” Darcy asked, confused, when she spotted Karen at the corner.

“There’s something I’ve got to tell you,” Karen said to Darcy, as they walked along the street. She knotted her hands together.

“You’re shaking. What’s wrong? It’s okay, you can tell me,” Darcy said.

“It’s Frank.” Karen swallowed. “He’s alive,” she said in a whisper.

“What?” Darcy said.

“He killed Schoonover the night that Schoonover shot you,” Karen said quietly.

“Holy shit, Karen,” Darcy said. “He’s alive? Holy shit!” She staged whispered to convey her level of shock.

“You can’t tell Billy. Frank doesn’t want him to know. Thinks it will jeopardize Billy’s military contracts, okay?” Karen said. “Promise me that you won’t.”

“All right,” Darcy said, nodding. “But I think secrets are a bad idea, Karen. I can’t believe you kept this a secret for so long? How did you do it?”

“It was tough,” Karen said. “But Frank was trying to start over. He got a construction job, he was living quietly. He came to see me. Now I’m afraid someone is after him.”

“Someone like Madani?” Darcy asked. “That’s what has you rattled?”

“Yup,” Karen said.

“Shit,” Darcy said. “Wait, Karen, where are we going?”

“To meet Frank by the docks?” Karen said tentatively.

“Oh em gee,” Darcy said.

  


“If I get shot again, Billy will be upset,” Darcy announced to Frank when he saw them walking up.

“I brought a friend,” Karen said at the same time.

“Well, I better mind my p’s and q’s then, huh?” Frank said, sounding surprisingly quippy. He half-turned so she could see his face. He’d grown out his hair and had a thick, dark beard.

“My dude, when did you get all hot?” Darcy asked.

“Darcy!” Karen said.

“You like this, uh, hipster thing?” he asked, sounding doubtful. He rubbed the beard thoughtfully. “Trust Billy’s girl to be all trendy,” he said, flashing her a brief grin. It was surprisingly attractive.

“I’m Billy’s girl now?” she teased back. However, Darcy noticed that his eyes had gone immediately to a blushing Karen, trying to gauge her reaction. _They totally have a thing,_ Darcy thought.

“I’ve seen the society pages and his online profiles,” Frank said. “You been together for months, right? For Bill, that’s serious.” The idea of Frank Castle looking at the society pages gave Darcy the giggles. “What?” he said.

“I’m imagining your reaction to some of the places Billy goes,” Darcy said between giggles. In response, Frank rolled his eyes.

“He’s always been fancy,” he said. “That’s why you can’t tell him about me. Don’t want to cloud his success.” Darcy nodded, turning serious.

“I think he would help you anyway,” she told Frank. “All you’d have to do is ask.”

“I know,” Frank said, sighing.

“Can we talk about the serious matters now?” Karen objected.

“Yes,” Darcy, gesturing. “Go ahead, I’ll be the lookout.” Frank seemed to find that funny.

Their discussion turned to Homeland, a hacker that had contacted Frank, and the NSA. The whole damn thing sounded like New Mexico all over again to an eavesdropping Darcy, except these jack-booted thugs didn’t have Phil Coulson’s steady, sober hand at the tiller. It freaked her out.

 

***

At a dive bar in the city, Dinah Madani scrutinized her glass. “I haven’t seen a glass this dirty since Afghanistan,” she said. “Is this where you bring women when you want to impress them?” she asked the man opposite her.

“No, this is where I bring women who can see through all that,” Billy Russo said. He smiled flirtatiously at her.

“You don’t take your girlfriend here, though, do you?” Madani asked.

“What girlfriend?” Billy asked, looking at her blankly.

“The one who got shot by Schoonover and now goes to all your important events, according to the society pages?” she said. “Darcy Lewis?”

“She’s a good friend,” Billy said.

“She and Karen Page certainly were good friends with Frank Castle, weren’t they?” Madani asked.

“That law firm helped Frank as much as they could, under the circumstances,” Billy said, his voice turning flinty. “He was in a bad place. I wish I could have done more myself. I’ve been trying to make it up to the people who were good to him.”

“I see,” Dinah said. "By taking them to parties?"

“It’s not a crime to take someone who tried to save your friend from the death plenty as your plus-one to a gala, Agent Madani,” he said. “You should know that.” Madani was a rich girl, Billy knew.

“So, you don’t think Frank deserved the death penalty?” she asked.

"For killing Irish mafia and bikers? No," he said. 

Their conversation turned to Afghanistan. When the agent implied that Frank was crucial to her “unfinished business” with a dead informant and her insistence that Frank was a mass murderer and no different from those he killed, Billy pushed back. "I'm not about to throw shade on my friends. With all due respect, Dinah, you're a cop," Billy said. Their conversation was interrupted by her pager.

"I need to go," she told Billy.

"Let's do this again soon?" he offered, more gently.

"Why?" she asked.

"You're single, I'm single?" he said.

"You expect me to believe that you're lonely?" she asked.

"I'm not lonely right now," he replied.

 

***

 

“How was your client meeting?” Darcy asked when he got in that night.

“Less fun than watching movies with you,” Billy said. “Want to watch _The Heiress_ again tonight? I’m going to go shower and change.” He went into the bedroom.

“Sure, I’ll make popcorn,” Darcy called after him. He really loved that movie, for some reason.

“Have fun with Karen?” he asked, when he came back, freshly showered.

“Yup,” Darcy said. That was one way of putting it. She wondered if Billy had ever seen Frank with a beard and kind of hated that she couldn’t tell him.

Billy plopped down next to her on the sofa. He dug his hand into the popcorn bowl and playfully shoved a few pieces in her mouth. “Here, you look hungry,” he said jokingly.

“Ahhhh, you just got popcorn in my bra,” she said, glancing down.

“Oh, really, where?” he asked, pulling her shirt down and sticking his hand down the front. “Wait, I think I’ve got it,” he said. “No, maybe not. I think I need to launch search and rescue before he suffocates.”

“Hey,” Billy said later , after they’d watched Olivia de Havilland get revenge on Montgomery Clift, “can I take you shopping tomorrow?”

“You don’t need to do that,” she said. “I keep telling you.”

“I want to,” he said.

 

***

He took her to Tiffany’s again. They were walking around and he put his arm on her shoulder. “Just theoretically,” he said. “If you wanted a prize from Tiffany’s in your CrackerJack box, what would it look like? A diamond solitaire? A fancy setting?” He pointed to a tray of rings. “Which of those is your favorite, babe?”

“Are you asking what rings I like?” she asked. Was he?

“On a hypothetical basis,” he said.

“Umm,” she said.

“Umm?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I’ve always had this thing,” she said. “I like fancy bands. It sort of started from a movie?” She told him she’d seen a film where a stylish character had a stacked wedding band in lieu of a large diamond. “Of course, the husband tries to murder the wife in that one, so it’s weird, right? It’s a Hitchcock remake.” She pulled it up on her phone. “See?”

“Pretty,” he said. “Subtle, but pretty.”

“So, hypothetically, I would choose something like that. I wouldn’t be adverse to colored gems as an accent, either. Like that,” she said, pointing to a diamond scroll band with rubies. “I love that. That’s perfect.”

“Hmm,” he said, smiling enigmatically. "Let's try it on?" he said to the person behind the counter. "What do you think?" he asked Darcy, once it was on her finger.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"It is, isn't it?" he said. Then he asked her what kinds of earrings she liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie Darcy mentions is the 90s remake of A Perfect Murder with Gwyneth Paltrow. You can see the ring her character wears instead of a traditional engagement ring/wedding band combo here: http://www.featherfactor.com/2014/04/a-perfect-murder-the-wardrobe.html. It's super pretty, especially for such a thriller.
> 
> The ring Darcy likes at Tiffany's? The Enchant band with rubies and diamonds.
> 
> https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/rings/tiffany-enchant-band-ring-GRP10132?fromGrid=1&origin=browse&trackpdp=bg&trackgridpos=undefined&fromcid=287462


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayals of trust?
> 
> (ch. update 2 of 2 for the afternoon of 7/15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Thanks for all your comments and kudos!

When she told Jane about it, when she returned to work that week, Jane was convinced he was going to make a move. “He’s proposing,” she said. “He wouldn’t have taken you if he wasn’t going to?”

“It does sound like it,” Bruce said neutrally, scratching his head. He was looking at one of the readouts. “What are you going to say?”

“I don’t know! Look, guys, I really don’t think Billy is proposing. He’s not that kind of guy," Darcy insisted. “Nobody’s getting married.”

“Who’s getting married?” Tony said, sticking his head into the lab. “You and Point Break?” he asked Jane.

“Nope. We think Billy is going to ask Darce,” Jane said smugly.

“Ooooh, Itty Bitty and the Fancyman,” Tony said. “The kids will be cute.”

“Shut up, people,” Darcy scolded. “Don’t you have important work to do?”

“Yeah, I’m going to go find that sex confetti,” Tony said. “Clint?” he yelled.

“Yeah?” The top of Clint’s head popped out of a vent. There was a small whimper. He was holding back Lucky, Darcy knew.

“Find your vuvuzela. What was that noise?” Tony asked. “Do you hear squeaking?”

“No,” everyone said in unison, even Bruce. They all loved Lucky. Tony stuck a finger in his ear, looking thoughtful.

“I gotta figure out that sound,” he said, wandering out.

Clint exhaled. “Thanks, guys,” he said.

“Can I see him?” Darcy said, beaming. She reached her arms up and took a squirming Lucky. He kissed her face and she giggled. “I wuv you, little buddy, I wuv you,” she said.

“Aww, no, Itty Bitty, don’t talk baby talk to him,” Clint said.

“Why?” Bruce asked. “Is he already reading above his grade level?” Jane laughed and high-fived the other scientist.

“Shut up,” Clint said.

“It’s okay, Clint,” Darcy said. “I’ll get you a custom ‘my lab is smarter than your scientist’ bumper sticker.”

 

***

That afternoon, she got a high-alert marked text from Karen.

 

 **The Girl Reporter:** Need to talk to you?

 **The Girl Reporter:** He sent me a postcard, I think?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Who?

 **The Girl Reporter:** Buddy the dog’s previous owner.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Oh, ok. How is he?

 **The Girl Reporter:** Don’t know. The postcard just says “Watch out for Madani. Tell Darcy.” Nothing else.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Oooh, weird. I guess I can’t tell Billy?

 **The Girl Reporter:** Nope.

 

Instead, Darcy asked the AI for help. Jarvis could hack almost anything. Ten minutes later, she discovered Madani had been injured in a sting operation. Someone had taken a bunch of guns from a law enforcement stash and Madani’s fancy personal sports car had been smashed up. She’d been behind the wheel at the time; driven straight into the thieves, according to Jarvis’s stolen internal reports.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** I think our friend might have played chicken with Madani.

 **The Girl Reporter:** What?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Uh-huh [photos].

 **The Girl Reporter:** Holy shit.

 

Darcy looked at the photos. She didn’t know if it was spending time with Billy making her spoiled and soft, or something else, but she thought Dinah Madani might be just as crazy as Frank. Weren’t federal agents supposed to follow protocol?

“I miss Phil,” she told the AI out loud.

“I do as well, Miss Lewis. Agent Coulson was a good man,” Jarvis said back.

“I wish I could talk to him,” she said. She needed sensible advice. She thought about Phil. Then it dawned on her that she was overlooking something big. Darcy gathered up all her intel and left Jane’s apartment.

“Where are you going?” Jane asked. She and Thor were making popcorn in preparation for board games. “Don’t you want to play with us?” she asked Darcy.

“I do, but I need to run an errand first. Play a round without me?” Darcy said.

“I shall save you the small penguin, my Lightning Sister!” Thor said.

“Thanks, bro. I’ll be right back.”

***

 

In Manhattan, Billy was having a second drink with Dinah Madani. He’d talked about how much he missed Frank and how difficult it was to deal with returning veterans like Lewis Wilson. They’d had a run-in at the office that day. “I had to ask this kid to leave,” he said. “I wish it could have turned out differently.”

“Sometimes the only way to get by in the world is to step off of it for awhile? If it helps,” Dinah told him, “I’m having a shitty day, too. So, what are we gonna do about it?” She wasn’t disclosing her injuries were from Frank or that she knew he was still alive.

“I’m open to suggestions,” Billy replied, smiling.

She invited him back to her home. Her parents owned a palatial apartment that seemed to stretch for a city block. It was astonishing. When he began taking her clothes off in her bedroom, he saw that she was bruised and hesitated. She brushed off his objections and kissed him roughly. He told himself that he had sex with her from behind because that was what he wanted. When he saw a file that she’d left out about Frank, they exchanged sharp words. “Is that why I’m here?” he asked, still wrapped in a towel. “So you can get information out of me?”

“Put your pants on, you look ridiculous,” she snapped.

 

***

Darcy knocked on the door at Sector 5. Brock opened it. “Darcy?” he said, surprised. He was blocking Lucky behind the door. She had a tablet in her hands.

“There’s something I need to talk to you about,” she said. “Can we have coffee?”

“Yeah, sure,” he said. “Come in.”

“Hey, Lucky,” she said, kneeling to pet the dog. She looked up at Brock at the coffee pot. “Oh God, I’m going to hate this conversation,” she said. “You’re going to be so upset with me.”

“Let me at least fix these first,” he said tensely.

When he’d slid the cups of coffee across the kitchen island, he looked at her carefully. “Okay,” he said. “I’m ready, baby. Tell me the news.”

 

“Karen sent me a message just now,” Darcy began, “because she got a postcard. Has anyone told you that she’s been interviewed by Homeland?” Brock’s eyebrows had gone up.

“This is about Karen?” he said, sounding surprised. “Yeah, Clint mentioned that you’d said she’d been spooked by a Homeland agent and you were worried that she’d want to talk to you next.”

“Yeah,” Darcy said, nodding. “It’s bad. Put your cup down, please.” She scooted the tablet towards him. On it were images of Madani’s destroyed Mustang. “These are photos of the personal car belonging to the agent who interviewed Karen. She played chicken with someone who was trying to steal some guns. They won.”

“Jesus Christ,” Brock said, flicking through the images. “Is she insane or just insanely stupid?”

“Jarvis’s background check says her family has money, so maybe she doesn’t care about the car? But I’ve been warned to watch my back about her. I didn’t know federal agents could behave like this? It scared me, made me miss Phil.”

“That’s it?” he asked.

“I wanted to talk to you because you’re the closest thing to a Phil that we have around here. What should I do if she wants to interview me?” Darcy asked. “How do I handle her?”

Brock looked at her and smiled slowly. “What’s gotten into you? You sound almost sensible,” he said.

“I have a bad feeling,” she said.

“Well,” he said, “why don’t I make us some food and we can talk about what to do?” he offered.

“That would be really helpful. I’d appreciate it,” she said, smiling.

They were eating when he put his fork down, “Who warned you?” Brock said suddenly, looking at her carefully.

“Oh, no,” she said. “This is the worst part.”

“Billy?” he asked. She shook her head.

“It was Frank Castle. He’s still alive,” Darcy said. “He killed Schoonover that night and has been in hiding ever since.”

“What?” Brock said, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head forward intently.

“Only Karen and I know,” she said. “No one else does, not even Billy. Frank sent her a postcard telling her to warn me about Madani. I think he’s the one she’s playing chicken with. Frank has unfinished cartel business.” Brock stared at her in silence for a full minute. Then he grinned slowly and laughed.

"Jesus," he said.

“Why are you laughing?” she asked.

“Because I thought that you were here tonight to tell me you were marrying Billy,” he said. “I’ve never been more fucking happy to hear about Frank Castle being alive in my whole damn life.” He rubbed his jaw and chuckled. “Isn’t life funny, sweetheart?” he asked.

"I'm not marrying Billy," she said stubbornly. "I wish everyone would stop assuming that's a foregone conclusion."

"You're not interested?" Brock asked. 

“No. Oh, shit,” Darcy said suddenly. “I forgot about Monopoly! Would you come play with us?” she asked him.

“Sure,” he said. “Can I be the racecar?”

“Yeah,” she said. “Thor likes the top hat and Jane is always the little dog.”

"Have them come here, Thor loves Lucky," Brock suggested.

The four of them had a really good night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that there's a penguin in Monopoly now?


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Board games and bored games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Thanks for all your comments and kudos. Y'all are great!

Darcy woke up with a pounding headache. In Brock’s bed. “Oh, shit, shit, shit,” Darcy said to herself. At least she was still wearing her yoga pants and t-shirt.

“You awake?” he called from the common area. “I’ve got coffee.” He appeared in the doorway with a mug. He was wearing one of his gym tanks and Darcy tried not to eye his shoulders appreciatively. Brock was in great shape. Better shape than Billy, truth be told. She mentally scolded herself for disloyalty. But Darcy had always loved the set of his shoulders and his collarbones. He must’ve caught her looking, because he smiled knowingly.

“What the hell happened last night?” she said, taking the mug and sipping carefully.

“Clint arrived sometime after eleven,” he said. “Followed by margaritas. You had part of a pitcher, Clint and Jane fought over who would be the little dog, Thor played with Lucky, and I finally made Clint be the rubber duck. We played a few more games, everyone drank more, it got rowdy. Eventually, you passed out.”

“Clint makes them so strong,” Darcy said, rubbing her temples and setting the mug down on his nightstand.

“Uh-huh. Thor had his hands full with Jane, so I offered to watch you,” he said.

“Please tell me I didn’t try to take your clothes off?” she asked, opening one eye.

“No,” he said, grinning. “I crashed on the couch, if you’re worried.”

“Why are you smiling?” she asked. “Do I even want to know?”

“When I carried you in here, you told me I smelled nice. Nicer than the Fancyman,” he said, laughing. “Also, you said you loved my jugular notch?”

“Ughhhhhh, sorry.” Darcy said, flopping back down on the bed. She was a terrible girlfriend. So disloyal.

“It was very sweet. I was touched. What exactly is that, baby?”

“It’s the hollow place where your collarbones meet,” she said, sighing.

“And mine’s nice?” he asked.

“Now you’re just sassing me, Agent Bar Creep,” she said.

“Enjoy the coffee,” he replied cheerfully, leaving the bedroom.

“Yes, your collarbones are especially beautiful,” she admitted to his retreating back. He chuckled.

“I’ve got breakfast, if you want breakfast?” he said over his shoulder.

She forced herself to crawl out of bed and find her shoes. “What kind of breakfast?” she called.

“Pancakes,” he said.

“With chocolate chips?” she yelled.

“Yes, you child,” he said back.

He teased her about liking his collarbones all during breakfast and she tried not to grin back. She mostly failed. “I missed spending time with you,” she said finally. He gave her a long, unreadable look.

 

When she went into the lab that morning, Jane looked up at her. “So?” she asked.

“So what?” Darcy asked.

“You and Brock looked really cozy last night. You kept looking at each other. You were all flushed.”

“I’m pretty sure that was the tequila,” Darcy said. “Nothing’s going on.”

“Uh-huh,” a skeptical voice said from inside a nearby vent.

“I heard that, Clint!” Darcy said, shaking her fist at the ceiling.

 

***

Billy called Darcy later--he was at the office--to say he’d made reservations at House & Crown for them on Thursday and asked her to make a special trip into the city. He said he had something to ask her. Suddenly, it occurred to her that he might actually propose. Was this really happening? It couldn’t be, right? A commitment-phobe wouldn’t rush into this, would he? She and Jane had several long discussions about it before Thursday rolled around.

 

Her nerves were all shot while she got ready that afternoon. She felt like throwing up. “Darce, are you okay?” Jane asked, worried.

“Nope,” she said. “How do I turn him down nicely? This is awful.” Jane had to do the clasp on her necklace because her hands shook too badly. She left via helicopter.

On the tarmac, Jane sighed and looked at Thor. “This is bad, isn’t it?” she asked him.

“Truly,” he said.

“I’m sure Karen or Foggy’s in the city, right?” Jane said.

“Yes?” Thor said.

“I would feel better if someone was nearby if Darcy needed them,” Jane said.

“I would as well,” he said. “Shall I call them?”

“You don’t have a phone,” Jane teased, pulling out her Starkphone.

 

***

 

Darcy wore red. Billy looked up at her in the restaurant and smiled. “You look beautiful, babe,” he said. “That color is perfect on you.”

“Thank you,” she said, kissing him. His mouth was urgent, almost painful. “Hey,” she said, when they pulled apart, “what was that?”

“I might have gotten carried away, you look so pretty,” he said, looking odd. “Have a seat?” He’d already ordered champagne. He poured her a glass. “I thought I’d get your favorites,” he said.

“You’re going all out tonight,” she said.

“I am,” he said, “it’s a special night for us, babe.”

“What kind of special?” she asked, leaning in curiously.

His expression changed for a fleeting second and it was like he was wearing a mask. Then his smile returned. “Oh, I think we should talk about it over dessert,” he said.

 

They had a pleasant meal. She told him lab jokes and he laughed at all of them. He kept looking at her intently. His eyes raked her face, alert for changes in expression. By the end of the meal, her heart was beating like a drum. She was half-terrified, certain he was going to announce something important. He was oddly intense. She wasn’t sure how to turn him down nicely, but she really didn’t want to say yes, either. She kept nervously babbling. He’d been pouring on the champagne generously. He ordered her a slice of chocolate cake and another bottle of champagne.

Her fork was poised over the layers of chocolate when she stopped. “Wait,” she said. “What was the question?” She felt relieved that they’d made it this far without a ring in her glass or cake. What if he just wanted to go on a trip or something?

 

He smiled at her. “Eat your cake first,” he said.

“Ask me the question first,” she sassed back playfully. His smile grew tight and strange.

“Eat the cake,” he said.

“Billy, what’s going on?” she said, confused by his changing mood.

“Eat it,” he said in a quiet, lethal voice, “because I want you to, okay?”

“Okay,” Darcy said, confused. She ate three bites and looked up to find him staring.

“I need you,” he said quietly. “I hope you know that.”

“You have me,” she said sweetly, reaching for his hand. He pulled it away.

“No,” he said, “I don’t. Not anymore. Someone’s trying to take everything I have. Something has happened with work,” he said in a strained voice.

“Okay?” Darcy said coaxingly. “Something happened?”

“It needs my full attention,” he said flatly. “For the next several months. I won’t be able to see you anymore. What I’d like to do,” he said, “is pause our relationship.”

“Pause our relationship?” Darcy said. “What does that mean?” She felt like she’d been slapped, she was so surprised.

“Yes. It’s temporary. Once this situation is done, I’d like to come back to you, resume things, but right now I have other things to address,” he said. “They take priority.”

“You knew you were going to say that?” Darcy said, stunned. “You took me somewhere public to break up with me so I wouldn’t make a scene?”

“I did,” he said. “I would say I’m sorry, but it’s the oldest trick in the book.”

“For firing employees, too,” Darcy said in a low, sharp voice. “You’re pink slipping me now that I’m not needed.”

“No,” he said. “This is only temporary. I wanted this to be a good night and I would like us to be able to start back again. Soon.” He reached into a pocket for his wallet and waved over the waiter. “I’ll take care of this. Finish your cake.”

“I don’t have an appetite,” she said. “I’m going.”

“I won’t stop you,” he said coolly. “I understand if you’re upset right now. When would you like to pick up your things?”

“You can keep them,” she said.

“I’ll have them sent to you by a courier service, then,” he said flatly. “I have this as well.” He slid a box across the table. “A final gift.”

“A kiss off present?” she asked quietly. “How kind of you, dude.”

“Please take it,” he said, blinking. She realized he was trying not to cry and froze.

“Why? Why are you doing this?” she asked. “I want a reason.”

“A long discussion is not on the table right now, babe,” he said flatly.

She took that as a dismissal, rising on shaking legs. “Darcy,” he said, when she turned. She looked back. “This hurts me, too,” he said.

“Then don’t do it,” she said.

“I don’t have a choice.” He shook his head and pushed the box towards her gently. She took the box off the table and left. She didn’t look back.

 

***

 

Billy left the restaurant and went to meet Dinah Madani at another bar. “You look tired,” she said, when he sat down next to her. He ordered a whiskey, neat.

“It’s been a long day,” he said, kissing her. “It’s good to see you.”

“Sure,” she said. “You’re such a lonely guy, huh?”

“Maybe I am,” he said, looking at his glass.

She gave him a look. “Anything interesting happen to you today?” she asked. He downed his drink in a few swallows.

“Nothing particularly noteworthy,” he said finally. “Just a normal day at the office.” He motioned for a second drink and the bartender brought it to him.

“What does a normal day at Anvil look like?” she asked, sounding fractionally curious.

“I do paperwork, book training exercise locations, and interview new recruits,” he said, working on his second glass.

They talked for a few more minutes before she stopped him, mid-anecdote. “Would you like to take me home so we can screw now?” she asked.

“Of course,” he said, tilting his head and smiling at her.

 

***

 

When they left the bar, neither of them noticed the redhead taking photographs of them across the street. She followed them back to Madani’s apartment and took a series of them going inside. Unbeknownst to anyone but Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanoff had decided to follow Billy Russo two weeks ago. She felt she had enough evidence to give Darcy now. She wanted to be certain of Russo’s duplicity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank Grillo does, indeed, have a really gorgeous collarbone & jugular notch situation. Just Michelangelo sculpture levels of pretty.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soufflé?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Thanks for all the comments and kudos.

Darcy went to the hotel where Tony kept a standing reservation. Then she called Karen, numb with shock. When she opened the square box in her room, she was stunned to realize it contained a ring, not the earrings she expected. The same ruby and diamond ring she’d liked as an engagement ring at Tiffany’s. “What the fuck?” she whispered to herself. She would definitely need to destroy a minibar tonight. Or more. She called room service. She still had Billy’s credit card.

“I ordered champagne, Chambord, and every dessert they have,” Darcy told Karen when she arrived.

“What happened?” Karen asked. She’d heard from Jane. “Did you say no to a proposal?”

“No. Honestly? I’m still not sure. Billy broke up with me,” Darcy said. “Or actually, he ‘paused’ our relationship.” She put air quotes around the word. “He also gave me my dream engagement ring as a goodbye gift? It’s very weird.”

“What?” Karen said. “Oh my God, oh my God. I’m calling Jane.”

“Yeah, please,” Darcy said through her tears. She looked at the ring box on her nightstand. “What the fuck?” she muttered again.

 

There was a knock at the door. When Karen opened it, she found Natasha Romanoff. “May I speak to Darcy?” she asked politely.

“Of course,” Karen said, stepping aside to let her in. “Jane’s coming, too. Billy and Darcy broke up.”

“That is probably a good thing,” Natasha said. “I have upsetting news.”

The three of them looked at the photos of Billy going home with Dinah Madani together. “That asshole went to her as soon as he left me,” Darcy said.

“Yes,” Natasha said coolly. “Immediately.”

“How many times?” Darcy asked.

“At least three at her home, possibly more if they meet somewhere else,” Natasha said. “I wanted to be sure before I came to you.”

“You’re a good friend,” Darcy said. “Would you like some of the soufflé? We have three?”

“Billy’s paying for them,” Karen supplied.

“Excellent,” Natasha said. She picked out several things and poured herself a glass of champagne. “This is a very productive way to handle the end of a relationship,” she said. “I approve.” Karen nodded in agreement, mid-bite.

Darcy was digging into a huge slice of tiramisu when she heard thunder above. She looked up at the ceiling. “That’ll be Jane,” she said to Karen. “It’s a Thor-adjacent noise.”

 

When they explained to Jane what had happened, she looked at them, the photos, the dessert cart, and finally the ring box. “The cheating jerk bought you _what_?” she said, totally baffled.

“Uh-huh, have some cake,” Darcy said, “Thor, you stay, too.” He sat down happily next to Karen on the floor and she found him a slice of coconut cake, while the other three peered at the ring. “It still hasn’t sunk in,” Darcy said.

“I think you should see if Tiffany’s will give you cash for it?” Jane suggested.

“I would wear it to any upcoming meetings with Dinah Madani,” Natasha said, more coolly. “On your left hand.”

“Should I tell him I know?” Darcy wondered out loud.

“You are under no obligation,” Natasha said.

“Truth. What an asshole,” Jane said. “I can’t believe he fooled us all like that.”

“I really thought he cared about you,” Karen said from across the room. Thor shook his head sadly.

 

***

 

Billy watched the couriers pack all of Darcy’s things the next morning. He’d left Dinah’s at seven. When Darcy’s things had been taken away, he went into the kitchen. The photo booth strips mocked him on the fridge. He pressed his face against the cold surface and took a ragged breath. He was shaking all over. When he’d calmed down some, he went into the bedroom and forcefully turned over his standing mirror. The glass smashed on the floor. His distorted reflection looked back at him from the shards.

 

Billy tracked Darcy’s hotel room down that weekend. He’d checked the card transactions. Karen wouldn’t let him in. He seemed slightly off to the reporter. “I need to see her,” he said. “She doesn’t understand the whole situation.”

“What doesn’t she understand, Billy?” Karen asked, crossing her arms defensively.

“I’m trying to protect her, protect our future,” he insisted. “Let me see her, Karen.”

“I’ll ask,” Karen said. She went back inside. A few minutes later, Karen returned. “She’s too upset, Billy.”

“Will she see me tomorrow?” he asked.

“Maybe,” Karen said, looking over her shoulder and sighing. Karen didn’t bother to explain that Darcy had left hours ago with Jane and Thor. She and Natasha Romanoff were having brunch on Billy’s dime and then going shopping. Darcy had given them the card.

 

 **The Girl Reporter:** He stopped by. Seemed all weird. Wanted to see you. I told him to try again tomorrow.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Good. Buy whatever you want. Start at Armani? Scratch that, Nat will know. Call Marci if you want?

 **The Girl Reporter:** Great idea! I’ll call her.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** [thumbs up emoji]

 

Several hours later, Darcy texted her again.

 

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** What was the total for all three of you?

 **The Girl Reporter:** Eight-freaking-thousand dollars.

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** He just texted me to say I can max it out, if I want? I didn't respond.

 **The Girl Reporter:** Damn, he’s not upset?

 **World’s Okayest Assistant:** Karen, the limit is a half-million dollars. Y’all keep shopping.

 **The Girl Reporter:** I’ll bring you back a present!

 

“I might be done with presents from men,” Darcy said aloud to Jane in their apartment.

“Karen wants to buy you some on Billy’s tab?” Jane asked, grinning. “Why not?”

“I’m totally over Billy’s money for me, really, but Karen and Marci could use some nice stuff,” Darcy said.

***

 

 

Meanwhile, Natasha had passed her surveillance information along to Bucky, who took some of the data they’d gathered from Jarvis to Brock. “What does this look like to you?” the former Winter Soldier said to the other man. Brock scanned the financial documents. There was something oddly familiar about the size and scope of the initial transactions when Anvil had been founded. Once the money started rolling in, they’d changed, but he recognized a pattern. “Money laundering?” he said.

“You heard he was in a death squad with Frank?” Bucky asked quietly.

“I could never confirm anything, but that was the rumor, yeah,” Brock said. “In Afghanistan.” He’d been keeping Darcy’s secrets about Frank. He thought that might help them rebuild some trust.

“Would those two circumstances suggest anything to you?” Bucky asked.

“Drug trafficking with Schoonover,” Brock said, rubbing his jaw. “Where is Darcy right now, Jarvis?” His voice was sharp.

“I believe Miss Lewis is currently at the facility, having ended her relationship with Mr. Russo last night,” Jarvis said. “Mr. Russo still believes she is checked into the Royal in New York.”

“Good,” Brock said, relieved. Some of the tension left his shoulders. “She knows about this?” he asked Bucky, tapping the financial records.

“Nope,” Bucky said, “she knows about this, though.” He passed his photo to Brock. On the screen where the photos of Madani and Russo. “He’s screwing the Homeland agent investigating Frank. The one who interviewed Karen?”

“Jesus Christ,” Brock said, shaking his head. “I need to go talk to Darcy now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the Avengers would have picked up on Billy's secrets more quickly, right?


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock Rumlow has the most incredible eyes, Darcy thinks. So much green in the brown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Thanks for all the kudos and comments! Y'all are great!

He found her curled up on Jane’s sofa in her penguin pajamas and unicorn slippers. “Hey,” she said, sitting up. “You heard we broke up?”

“You can tell?” Brock asked wryly.

“You look a little stunned,” Darcy said.

“Are you okay?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the coffee table. It was Thor-sturdy, so it would hold him.

“Yeah,” she said.

“You sure?” he asked. He was looking at her with concern and sympathy. He put down Bucky’s paperwork.

“I was a little upset when he dumped me, but then I got on onboard when I found out about Madani,” Darcy said. “The asshole went directly to her.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m so sorry he did this to you,” Brock said in a heated voice. She raised an eyebrow at him. He was looking slightly away. His adam’s apple bobbed. He was anxious, she realized. Tense.

“What?” she said. “You’re worried I’m in love with him?”

“Are you?” he said carefully.

“God, no,” she said, shaking her head. He let out a breath she hadn’t known he was holding.

“That’s a relief. I’m worried that he’s involved in the Blacksmith’s business,” Brock said quietly. He gestured to the papers. “Barnes and I have been looking over some early Anvil funding documents that Natasha found. It reminds me of HYDRA’s drug running operations.”

“Heroin?” Darcy said in horror.

“Yeah,” Brock said. “For years, there have been rumors that he and Frank were in a death squad. If Schoonover ran the squad and then the heroin, it may be possible that he was Billy’s first investor? These look like large sums someone washed through Anvil.”

Darcy looked at the paperwork. “It does,” she said. “I saw Fisk’s documents, too,” she said, when he looked at her in surprise. “They look similar.”

“Huh,” he said. “I forgot what a little danger magnet you are, baby.” He chuckled. “Looked at any cartel books lately? Adopted any Russian mobsters?”

“Shut up,” she said playfully. “You gonna start that again?”

“No,” he said, reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I never want to fight with you again.”

“I did buy Natasha some Russian food from a bodega that I’m ninety percent sure was Russian mafia once,” Darcy admitted. Brock laughed. He leaned into her and for a second she leaned in, too. She’d forgotten how warm his eyes were. From a distance, they looked brown, but up close you could see all the flecks of green and gold mixed with the brown. Like leaves turning in the fall. Or olive green jungles. Nobody else she knew had eyes like that.  She was practically lost in those eyes when his gaze flickered down to her mouth. He wanted to kiss her, she knew. She leaned towards him. They were an inch apart when Jarvis interrupted.

“Miss Lewis, your items have arrived from Mr. Russo’s apartment. May I let in the couriers?” the AI said. Brock pulled away, clearing his throat.

“Sure, J-Man,” Darcy said, cursing internally.

 

Two guys came in with hand trucks full of boxes.

“We have several more,” one of them said, unloading the hand trucks.

“Thank you,” Darcy said. They left to get the other boxes.

“Dammit,” she said, looking at all of it.

“What?” Brock asked.

“I can’t keep all this stuff if it’s blood money. What am I supposed to do with all of it?” she asked.

He chuckled. “Donate it?” he suggested.

“Good idea,” Darcy said. She left the boxes where they were and started gathering up the jewelry that Billy bought her.

“Jane suggested I sell the jewelry and maybe she’s right. I could always give the cash to charity, too,” Darcy said. “I mean, none of this is me, really. It’s him. His taste. I like homemade scarves and Modcloth.” When she pulled out the ruby and diamond band and explained he’d given it to her as a breakup gift, Brock’s jaw got tight.

“That asshole,” he said. “Baby, I’m so sorry. That was a horrible thing to do to you.” He looked at her sadly and rubbed her shoulders.

“Look, it’s okay,” Darcy said. “He’s a cheater and probably a drug-trafficker. I was over it the minute I found out what he really was. You had him pegged that day in the hospital, remember? You said he was crazy? How did you know?” she asked.

“I never liked his eyes,” Brock said, “reminded me of these HYDRA guys who were diehards. He’d get this look.”

“Like a mask?” Darcy asked. She’d seen that expression, too.

“Yeah,” he said, “with something feral behind it.”

“I thought you were just wildly jealous,” Darcy teased, trying for lightness.

“I was,” he said, looking at her with a slow half-smile. He put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed comfortingly. “A little.”

“Just a little?” she asked.

“Mmm-hmm,” he said in a low voice. He gave her a smoldering look.

“Hey, you are not allowed to smolder at me in my current state of disarray,” she said, pointing to her pajamas. “My hair’s a mess, I have on yesterday’s mascara, and I’m wearing fuzzy slippers.”

“I like you in disarray,” he said, grinning.

 

***

In the city, Billy had another strained meeting with William Rawlins, aka Agent Orange, of the CIA. Rawlins had been Billy and Frank's civilian commander in Afghanistan. He’d bugged Dinah Madani’s office and instructed Billy to approach her. She and her partner had discussed the odds that Frank was alive and who else could have sent Madani a now-lost tape of her Afghan informant’s assassination. Rawlins was on the tape in a mask, interrogating the dead man. So was a masked Billy. Rawlins looked at Billy with his one unclouded eye. “Russo,” the older man said, “I need you to rectify this situation. You need to find the real person who leaked that footage of Ahmad Zubair,” he said. “We know it wasn’t Frank Castle.”

“If Frank is dead, who do you suspect?” Billy asked. “Is Madani an issue?”

“Her boss Carson Wolfe has her under control and I don’t expect she’ll be a problem for us. Our problem might be someone other than Frank: Gunner Henderson. I want you to take care of him.”

“You want me to take care of Henderson?” Billy asked. “He’s in hiding.”

“Find him, then. Don’t forget that I made you,” Rawlins said. “You owe everything you are to me.”

“Of course,” Billy said. He gave Rawlins a careful look. Only Darcy would have recognized it as the same dark look he got when he’d talked about bullies in his group home. Perhaps it was that he had only one eye or perhaps it was that Rawlins was over-confident to the point of arrogance, but he missed the significance of Billy's expression.

 

 

***

Darcy’s phone rang. She stepped into her bedroom to listen to the voicemail. She was screening all her calls. When she returned a minute later, Brock thought she looked pale.

“You okay?” he asked, concerned.

“I just got a phone call,” Darcy said to Brock. “Dinah Madani wants to interview me.”

“Shit,” he said. “I was hoping this wouldn’t happen.” He frowned.

 

She called for an Avengers meeting to explain what was going on to everybody that afternoon. “Dinah Madani wants to interrogate me. But that’s not the only issue,” she explained. “There are several...complications.”

“Such as?” Tony asked, arching an eyebrow.

“She’s been screwing Billy,” Jane said sharply. “Nat got pictures of them.”

“He broke it off with me,” Darcy admitted.

“What?” Clint said. Bruce swore under his breath.

“More importantly, Frank Castle is alive. That’s what she questioned Karen about. Frank is the one who saved us from Schoonover while I was unconscious,” Darcy said.

“Jeez,” Steve said quietly.

“Pretty damn shocking news, Itty Bitty,” Bucky said.

“Whoa,” Bruce said.

“Frank’s alive?” Tony said. “That man is unkillable.”

“I know you might have objections--which are reasonable--but I want to protect Frank, if we can,” Darcy said. She looked at Brock. His expression was unreadable. “He’s saved my life twice now and I don’t want a politically ambitious DHS agent like Madani to use him as a career-varnisher when he’s clearly traumatized, okay?” she asked. “Let him live his life, if he can?”

“I think that’s right, Darce,” Steve said quietly, but firmly. She knew how Steve felt about overreaching by government agencies and men who’d survived trauma. Darcy beamed at him. He smiled back sweetly.

“Thanks, Steve,” she said.

 

When they heard, everyone at the facility wanted to go with her, including Brock. They were worried. “Won’t that be interpreted as hostile?” Darcy asked. “If I show up with a delegation?”

“Who cares?” Clint said.  “If she’s trying to mess with your head, it’s better to arrive with backup. We don’t know if she’s compromised by Billy, too.”  

“Clint’s right,” Brock said. Then he surprised Darcy by leaving the room.

 

After that, Natasha and Bucky shared all their suspicions about Billy with everyone else. “Heroin trafficking _and_ a death squad?” Tony said in horror. “How long have you known?”

“We started putting all the pieces together two weeks ago, after Jane and Brock mentioned the death squad rumors he’d heard. I had Jarvis pull documentation on Anvil,” Natasha said.

“HYDRA used the drug trade as a source of financing, too, so when Natasha brought it to me, we saw the signs,” Bucky said. He sat down next to Jane and Thor and handed Jane the documents. “A shell company in the Caymans was his first investor. Put it together with the Schoonover information, doll. It all fits,” Bucky said to Jane.

“Holy shit,” Jane said, “holy shit.”   

 

***

She ran into Brock again later. It was dusk. He was walking on the grounds with Lucky. “Hey,” she said, “Luckster!” The lab bounced up to her and she threw her arms around him, half-kneeling.

“Are you doing okay?” Brock asked. She looked up at him.

“Yeah,” she said. “You sort of bolted on me, dude? Are you avoiding me again?”

“No. Didn’t want you to feel pressured,” he said, pulling a squirming Lucky back a little. He tossed a ball and the dog chased it. They both watched him run. “You’ve got a lot on your plate.”

“Pressure?” she asked, standing up and turning back to Brock.

“Don’t make me clarify,” he said, grinning down at her.

“Oh, no?” She raised an eyebrow. “Are you keeping something from me?”

“Just you know, same old thing. You miss me, I’m crazy about you,” he said. “You’re single again.”

“Uh-huh,” she said. “I am.”

“I tend to go overboard when you’re involved. I start to feel reckless. I might accidentally flash my clavicle at you, baby,” he said. “Then where would we be?”

“Shut up,” she said, playfully swatting at his arm. She could feel herself flushing. Could he see her neck in this light?

He caught her hand and pulled her closer to him. “Hey,” he said in a low voice, leaning in. “I don’t want to push too much with everything going on, but I’m here, okay? Whenever you’re ready,” he said. 

“Hmmm,” Darcy said, biting her lip. “So, If I climbed you like a tree right now?” she teased. He grinned.

“Don’t tease me, sweetheart, I’m very lonely and sad,” he said jokingly.

“Uh-huh,” she said. “What about Georgina in R&D and Lauren from the coffee shop? She was twenty-three!” She knew he’d dated a few women while she was with Billy.

“Nah, that was all Natasha’s failed matchmaking attempts. I’m still hung up on this woman I used to live with,” he said. “Shouldn’t have let her get away.”

Darcy grinned back. “Sounds like you screwed up, huh?”

“Yeah, baby.”

“Maybe you could make it up to her?” Darcy suggested.

“How?” he asked earnestly.

“I hear she’s sick of men who want to buy her love with money, but she might let you make her dinner sometime?” Darcy said, winking.

“When?” His voice was throaty.

“I’m pretty free tonight,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers for The Punisher**
> 
> Agent Orange (aka William Rawlins) lost his eye when he led a flawed death squad mission that Frank objected to & wanted to call off in Afghanistan; when they all almost died, Frank jumped him and messed up his eye.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what has Brock been doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Thanks for all your comments and kudos.

**Best Damn Avocado:** Hey, so, a weird thing happened just now?

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Foghorn Hairhorn! Oh, no. Matt?

**Best Damn Avocado:** Uh, no, Matt’s doing okay, last I heard. He’s doing pro bono stuff? Marci and I just got a call from Billy. Karen told us you’d split up, but he invited us to a party he’s throwing.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Did Karen and Marci fill you in on the other woman? A Homeland Security agent named Madani? She’s actually interviewing me soon?

**Best Damn Avocado:** Yeah, I heard from Marci. But here’s the _other_ weird part, Darce. When Marci told him that she knew you’d broken up, he insisted it was temporary?

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** He’s under the impression that he can win me back, but I’m having his gifts all sent back now, so he’ll get the hint. 

**Best Damn Avocado:** I hope so.

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Oh, he will.

 

***

 

“Hey,” Darcy said, giving Brock a little wave when she showed up at Sector 5 that night.

“Hi,” he said, stepping aside to let her in.

“I’m a little early, but I did bring cheese and wine,” Darcy said. She had a bottle of prosecco and a wedge of Délice de Bourgogne in a shopping bag. “The wine is cheap, but the cheese is really good.”

“We can postpone, if this is too soon?” Brock asked softly.

“Nope,” Darcy said.

“You’re sure?” he asked, taking her bag.

“I’m sure I want to be here,” Darcy said, rolling her eyes. “I brought things. Like an actual adult. Why are you being so stubborn?” She crossed her arms and he smiled.

“Because,” he said. “I don’t want to rush you and fuck things up.” He rubbed his chin. “I have bread?”

“Well, get bread, Bar Creep, and we can talk about this weird complex you’ve developed about rushing me?” she suggested. “Hash it out?”

He chuckled. “Hash it out?” he asked.

“Workshop it?” she offered.

“You brought twist top bubbly?” he asked, grinning.

“I’m classy like that,” she said. The wine was already cold. He poured them two glasses and got plates and knives for the cheese. “Where’s Lucky?” she asked, looking around curiously.

“I sent him and Clint off for the night. I think they’re actually going camping?” Brock said.

“I hope they don’t set any woods on fire again,” she said. “So, tell me what you’re so nervous about?” He brought the bread over to her as she unwrapped the cheese.

“I’m nervous?” he asked, standing close to her.

“Or no, wait, try this first?” she said, spreading some on a piece of bread and fed it to him.

He looked at her intensely. “It’s good cheese,” he said finally.

“Uh-huh. You like?” she said.

“Oh, I’ve always liked,” he said, grinning. “I’m afraid I like it too much.”

“Too much?” she said.

“I’ve been talking with my therapist about things I like too much,” he said. “You remember her?”

“Uh-huh. Nice lady. Like cheese?” she said, playing along.

“Yeah,” he said. “So, I get into trouble because I tend to obsess.”

“No, not you, the workaholic who did multiple years undercover, jumping out of plans with Captain America and rubbing elbows with Alexander Pierce,” she said teasingly. He watched as she spread cheese on bread.

“It’s my tragic flaw, baby,” he said. “Single-minded to the point of stupidity. I fixate.” She fed him another bite and he held her outstretched arm against his chest, rubbing her forearm in long, sweeping motions.

“So, you fixated on things?” she said, biting her lip. His touch did things to her, dammit.

“Work things mostly,” he said, after he’d swallowed, “which was fine, when it was work. But I messed up things between us because I got hung up on you being safe, then the SHIELD hack.”

“It’s okay,” she told him sincerely.

“No, don’t let me off so easily,” he said. “I behaved like a complete shithead.”

“What if I forgive you and we start fresh?” Darcy suggested gently. “Because I’ve been thinking that I was really happy when we were together and I’d like to be happy like that again?”

“You’d do that for me?” he asked.

“Uh-huh,” she said. “I think I’d be doing it for me, too. For both of us.”

“Yeah,” he said, looking torn between happiness and surprise. “But I’m trying to do better. What I want to say is”--he rubbed his face-- “whatever you want to do from now on, I’ll support you. If you want to be the SI lab manager, I’m here, if you want to go work for Foggy again, I’m here. Whatever you want to do, I’ll support you. Hell, I’ll be your house husband, gorgeous, if you want to be the Asgardian Secretary of State,” he said.

“The Asgardian Secretary of State?” she said, laughing. “You want to be a house husband?”

“What, I don’t look like a hot trophy husband to you?” he teased, mock-offended. “I could be the First Gentleman of Asgard or some shit. I’m charming.”

“Uh-huh,” she said. “And you’d cook? Because whatever you’re making smells delicious.” There was a pan already on the stove and he was working on something on the other counter and had covered a dish with a damp towel. That was when she noticed the stack of books. “You’re reading Julia Child?” she said. There were multiple cookbooks by different authors, actually.

“Elise thought I needed a good, calming hobby that didn’t involve guns or adrenaline,” he said. “That ruled out any sports with Clint or Stucky. I’ve never learned any instruments. Natasha tried to teach me to knit, but I kept fucking up my knitting patterns and it stressed me out.”

“I’m really pissed I missed that,” she said, laughing.

“That’s when somebody mentioned that _Julie & Julia _ book? So, I thought, fuck, I can do that. I like to cook.  We’d watched the movie, remember?” he said. “I’ve been reading all kinds of cookbooks.”

“Yup,” she said. “It was cute. You’re really cute,” she said, grinning. “I’m impressed. French cooking is really difficult.”

“Yeah, the beef bourguignon is killing me, baby,” he said. “I’m making something way less impressive tonight, sorry.”

“What?” she asked.

“Pasta shells stuffed with mushrooms in a cream sauce,” he said.

“Oh, honey, you’re going to make a great trophy husband,” she said. “I think that’s pretty impressive. Can I help?”

“Sure,” he said. “The shells are done boiling,” he gestured to the towel-covered dish, “but I’m cooking the sauce and I still need to fill the shells. You want to help me fill them?” he asked.

“I’m gonna make so many dirty jokes tonight,” Darcy told him. “I’m just going to warn you in advance.”

“Because I’m such a delicate flower? I’ll get you an apron,” Brock said, grinning. When Darcy started to take off her Culver sweatshirt so she wouldn’t get her sleeves in the food, he raised an eyebrow. “You don’t have to get naked under the apron, baby,” he said.

“Pffht,” she said, “I’ve got a t-shirt on underneath.” She pulled it down when it rode up to expose her belly slightly.

“Uh-huh,” he said.

“You’re thinking about me naked, aren’t you?” she said.

“Not entirely naked,” he said, handing her the apron.

 

***

 

Billy Russo was brooding over a beer when there was a call from his doorman. “A delivery arrived for you, sir,” the doorman said. “From Miss Lewis?”

“Send it up,” Billy said flatly.

“There’s two guys from Stark here,” the doorman said.

“That’s fine,” Billy replied, hanging up.

A few minutes later, someone knocked at his door. He let them in and they rolled back in the boxes he’d sent to Darcy. All of them. “She sent them all back?” Billy asked.

One of the men nodded and handed him a manila envelope. “Have a good night,” he said, departing with the other man.

“Thanks,” Billy said.

 

Once they’d left, he opened the manilla envelope at his dining table. Photos of him and Dinah Madani fell out. There was a Post-It stuck to the first one with two sentences in Darcy’s quirky cursive: _I know about you screwing her. We’re done. I never want to hear from you again. -Darcy_

Someone had taken them as Billy and Dinah had left various bars and went back to Dinah’s apartment. They were time stamped, so it was clear he’d been there overnight or for multiple hours on several occasions. A few had even been taken with a long lens, so that he and Dinah could be seen kissing in her bedroom.

“Fuck, goddammit, fuck,” Billy yelled, crumpling the photo in his hand. He knocked the rest of them to the floor. “No, no, no. Fucking Rawlins,” he said, leaning his forehead against the wood surface. He tried to breathe in and out to calm himself, but his nails dug into his clenched fists until it hurt, leaving a row of half-moon marks in the flesh of his palms.

 

***

“Ahh,” Darcy said, spilling a bit of filling on the counter. “I should be doing this with a pastry bag, not a spoon, I’m too messy,” she said. She was trying to fill the shells by hand.

“You need help?” Brock came up behind her and put his hands over hers, guiding her.

“What’s in this again?” she asked, enjoying the warmth of his arms.

“Garlic, onions, and three kinds of mushrooms,” he said. “You just gotta hold the shell still and use the spoon at an angle. C’mon, baby, this is easy stuff,” he whispered in her ear. He was very close to her back.

“Uh-huh,” she said. “Like you’re not trying to distract me right now?”

“Me? Distract you?” he asked. “You’re the one who is always taking your clothes off in my presence.”

“Once. I did that once,” she said. “Years ago.”

“Oh, so, we’re not counting all the times after that?” he teased. “Or the way you’re always getting all flushed and needing to half-undress when I’m around ‘cause you’re warm, huh?”

“I dispute the accuracy of that statement,” she said.

“You were blushing during Monopoly the other week,” he said, stroking the underside of her forearms slowly. “I couldn’t stop looking at your mouth and your chest. It was so pretty, the way you turned all pink.” His voice was low and seductive. He shifted his weight forward, so he was pressed against her.

“Shut up,” she said, biting her lip. “I’m trying to concentrate on this,” she said. She could feel her nipples getting hard and warmth pooling between her legs.

“I couldn’t decide if you turn more of a peachy-pink or cherry pink?” he said. “Mmm, I like the perfume you’re wearing tonight, too. Smells sweet. You wore that in Puente Antiguo.”

“It’s gardenias,” she said. She’d given Billy’s expensive perfume to Jane and gone back to her favorite ten-dollar drugstore scent, Island Gardenia.

“You want to take a break from cooking?” he asked.

“Take a break?” she said. “Won’t your sauce separate?”

“I can redo it,” he said, massaging her waist. “Besides, I want to investigate this blushing thing,” he said.

“Do you?” she said. “I think we should finish this and get it in the oven first.”

“Oh, you’re a tease, baby,” Brock said.

“There’s always Doris,” Darcy reminded him. Brock chuckled.

“Hold on, I got a postcard from her and Harold the other week,” he said. “I put in on the fridge. They finally went to Mexico for another vacation.”

“You stayed in touch with her, but not me?” Darcy said, surprised. “I’m offended.”

“You’re offended?” he said, laughing. “If you’d sent me a postcard, I would have gone AWOL on SHIELD, sweetheart. It was dangerous for me to talk to you.”

“I left you a message once,” Darcy said, spooning filling into her last shell.

“Uh-huh,” he said. “You told me not to get shot jumping out of planes anymore.”

“You remember?” she asked, stunned.

“Yeah,” he said. “You done with those yet?” he asked, grinning. “We have twenty minutes to ourselves once they’re in the oven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three-mushroom giant pasta shells are real: https://food52.com/recipes/33857-mushroom-stuffed-giant-shell-pasta


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Madani interview.
> 
> Earning our M-rating with the first section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Thanks for all your comments & support!

He led her over to the couch once they had the pasta in the oven. “There’s a lot I missed about you, baby,” he said.

“Like what?” she asked.

“Your laugh, your little jokes with Jane, the way you blush, how grumpy you are in the mornings before you’ve had coffee,” he said. “Your luscious mouth,” he said, gently kissing her lips. They kissed for a while. He was a very good kisser. He tasted like mushrooms and parmesan.

“I forgot how good you are at this,” she said.

“I missed that. I missed listening to you talk, kissing you, I missed feeling that mouth all over me,” he said in a heated voice.

“Hmm,” Darcy said. “I think we could spend some time investigating that feeling. You wanna help me with this?” she asked, unbuckling his pants and sliding them down. He kissed her, bent to discard his shoes, and helped her take his pants off. “Lay down on the couch,” she told him.

“Yeah,” he said in a ragged voice, as she sat in front of him and ran her hands over his boxers, peeling them down.

“I want to taste you. I missed that,” she told him, spreading his legs wider and stroking him gently. He was stiff and jutting beneath her fingers.

“Oh God,” he moaned, as she ran her tongue down his shaft and slid her mouth around him. She hadn’t forgotten the sharp taste of him and the intimacy of being able tell exactly what he responded to. “That feels so good. I love you, baby,” he said, stroking her hair as she moved.  “I love you so much,” he said. She looked up at him and pulled her mouth away.

“You love me?” she asked him. “Still? After everything?” He’d never said it to her before.

“Yeah,” he said seriously. “I do.”

“I love you, too,” she said.

“I know,” he said. “You said it first. I should have said it back. I fucked up, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. We’re starting over now,” she said, dipping her head down again and taking him in her mouth. Her hair felt silky and ticklish against his body.

“Fuck,” he muttered as she alternated between teasing him with her tongue and sucking. “Baby, I’m not gonna last long if you keep doing that,” he said. “C’mere, I wanna hold you.”

She crawled up his body and he held her for a second. He was breathing a little roughly and she realized it was with emotion, not just sexual excitement. “You okay?” she asked.

“I’m having a moment,” he said wryly. The oven beeped. He looked at her. “You feel like eating in bed?” he asked.

“Sounds like fun,” she said, letting him sit up so he could pull his boxers back on. She watched him wash his hands, get the food out of the oven, and plate it. “You want a fork?” he asked.

“Sure,” she said.

 

They ended up eating with their hands. “Why are you laughing?” she asked him, as she straddled him in bed and fed him a pasta shell.

“You keep licking your lips when I’m chewing,” he said. “You always mirror other people when they eat. I missed that, too.”

“I do?” she said. “Ughh, that’s so embarrassing.”

“It’s very cute,” he said.

In the morning, Darcy woke up tangled in his limbs. They were both a little sweaty and warm. “Hey,” she said to him. “I’ve got that interview with Madani today.”

“You want me to go with you?” he offered.

“We have a plan worked out,” Darcy explained. “I’m bringing a national hero and two deadly assassins just in case she thinks I’m a nobody she can intimidate. I’d rather not have her realize there’s somebody I care about that she could pressure or vice versa.”

“I’m a liability, huh?” he teased.

“You think you could stay calm if she did arrest me on some trumped up charge?” Darcy asked. “Put cuffs on me and the whole deal?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “I couldn’t. I’d lose my mind.”

“Uh-huh,” Darcy said. “I don’t want you getting shot at DHS. Remember, this is the agent who played chicken with Frank Castle. She’s unpredictable.”

 

When they came out of the bedroom, Clint was sitting at the kitchen island with Lucky at his feet. “Hey, Itty Bitty,” he said. “Y’all have a good night, huh?”

“Clint,” Brock grumbled, as Lucky bounced over to Darcy and she petted him.

“I’m not the one who left my pants in the living room, pal,” Clint said.

“Whoops,” Darcy said.

  


***

 

The four of them took a quinjet and bikes. There was a minor squabble over which man Darcy would ride with later. Natasha had her own motorcycle license.

“It’s very cute that you guys are trying to make me feel better about being dumped by flirting with me nonstop, but really, calm down. Heads or tails?” Darcy said finally.

“Heads,” Bucky said.

“Tails,” Steve said.

“Steve wins,” Darcy said. He grinned at Bucky.

“Shut up, Punk,” Bucky said affectionately, rubbing the back of his neck. He chased Steve around the quinjet and they were making out in one of the dark corners when Darcy decided to give them some privacy. She found Natasha in the pilot’s seat.

“Hey, Tash,” she said.

“Milaya,” Natasha said, using her favorite nickname. It meant darling in Russian. “I am sorry that you are having a difficult week.”

“It’s not exactly World War II, though, is it? My shady-ass, cheating boyfriend broke up with me and woman he’s banging at the Department of Homeland Security wants to interview me,” Darcy said. “You’ve seen much worse on a quiet Tuesday. The drug stuff is probably the most awful part. I feel like I wore blood money.”

“That is a very healthy attitude,” the ex-spy said. For her, that was high praise. “You and Rumlow have reunited?” Natasha asked.

“How did you know?” Darcy asked. She thought only Jane, Thor, and Clint knew and that was because she’d slept in Sector 5.

“You have had sex recently,” Natasha said. “You have a glow.”

 

 

The four of them went into the New York office of Homeland Security. A guy named Stein met them at the elevator. He was Madani’s partner. He seemed flustered by Steve. “I can’t believe _Captain America_ is here,” he said to a smiling Steve.

“Miss Lewis is a good friend, Agent Stein,” Steve said politely.

“Oh wow,” Stein said, looking at her. “You’re very lucky,” he said.

“Would you believe I asked her out once and she turned me down?” Steve said, giving Stein his most innocent face.

“What?” Stein said.

“Oh, Punk used to strike out all the time, dontcha know? James Barnes,” Bucky said, by way of introduction. “Call me Bucky, everyone does.”

“Holy sh--Bucky Barnes?” Stein said, practically hyperventilating.

“Why are Americans like this?” Natasha said to Darcy under her breath. “So easily impressed?”

“He’ll probably be terrified of you,” Darcy said, watching as Steve got mobbed by autograph seekers again. Someone was having him sign a paper towel. It was pretty cute. Bucky rolled his eyes at her and then flexed his metal arm at the one agent brave enough to make eye contact. The agent backed up. Bucky was still scary to the public at large. It made Darcy laugh. She’d taken Bucky to a cat cafe once when she’d tagged along on a mission in Japan. The man loved Siamese.

 

***

 

A small, curly haired woman that Darcy recognized from Natasha’s photos appeared in the hallway. “Miss Lewis?” she asked. “I’m Agent Madani. Would you follow me, please?”

“Of course,” Darcy said. She tried not to think about how recently Madani had been fucking Billy while she’d been sitting around waiting for him like a dope. She was surprised at how small and young Madani looked in person. She had anticipated she would be taller and more threatening looking. Based on her information from Jarvis, she understood that Madani had a graduate degree, worked in Afghanistan, and was ambitious. Jarvis had found internal agency reports criticizing Madani for her single-mindedness and impulsivity. That scared Darcy, who was already constructing a mental portrait of Madani as an unstable, obsessive, Javert type.

Nat and Bucky fell in behind her. When the three of them entered the conference room, Madani looked up in surprise. “Since this is a friendly interview,” Darcy said. “I took the liberty of bringing some advisors with federal agency experience? Natasha Romanoff and James Barnes, although you probably know him as the Winter Soldier?”

“It sort of stuck after the war,” Bucky said, offering Madani his metal arm with a wolfish smile.

She looked rattled by his touch. “You know Avengers?” she asked Darcy.

“I know lots of people,” Darcy said coolly. “Before I worked for Nelson & Murdock, I worked for Dr. Jane Foster. I’m back in my former position as a manager in her lab now, Agent Madani.”  
“And her lab is where?” Madani said, making a note.

“The upstate Avengers facility, of course. She and I have both joined Stark Industries. I believe you interviewed my friend Karen Page recently? She’s working on a profile of Tony at the moment.” Darcy wanted to make sure that Madani knew they would protect Karen, too. Darcy wasn’t letting Karen be used as bait by an ambitious law enforcement officer, either.

“Tony Stark?” Madani asked.

“I think all other Tonys are contractually obligated to use their middle names when they join SI,” Darcy said casually, as if eccentric billionaires were just business as usual for her. It was sort of true.  


Madani seemed to be asking her about Frank Castle much more carefully than she’d asked Karen, based on what Karen had told Darcy. Darcy could practically feel Bucky’s joy at discovering how easy it was ruffle Madani’s composure. Natasha was more subdued, but there was an ominous half-smile playing at her lips.

Darcy noticed that Madani tensed when she asked about Billy. “What’s your relationship with William Russo?” she asked.

“Billy?” Darcy said innocently. “I wouldn’t say we _have_ a relationship any longer, Agent Madani.”

“He refers to you as a close friend,” Madani said quietly. “Who helped Frank Castle.”

“I wouldn’t say I know Russo all that well. We dated until recently. We aren’t dating anymore. The second half is true. I did try to help Frank during the trial,” Darcy.

“Really?” the other woman said.

At Madani’s surprised expression, Darcy continued, “Frank was a good person before his family was murdered. A father and a husband. Karen and I both wanted to help him. I’m only sorry we failed.”

“He murdered more than thirty people,” Madani said.

“Yes,” Darcy said, meeting her eyes levelly. “I wouldn’t be sitting here if he hadn’t killed two men with his own hands in a diner once. Frank Castle saved my life. I think that’s all I have to say about him.”

 

Darcy rose to go, but Natasha and Bucky remained sitting. “Can you send Steve in, please, doll?” Bucky asked her politely.

“Sure thing, Buck,” Darcy said.

“We’d like a word, Agent Madani,” Natasha said.

“You’d all like a word?” Madani said, as Steve entered.

“Ma’am,” he said. “Steve Rogers. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Steve took Darcy’s seat. “You see,” he said, “Miss Lewis is our close friend.”

“More than that. She’s family, really,” Bucky said, rubbing his metal arm.

“If you are not aware, Prince Thor of Asgard has formally adopted her as his sister? There is some debate over whether or not she possesses Asgardian diplomatic immunity,” Natasha said coolly. “It could be arranged, I’m sure. His royal highness is very protective of her.”

“We’re also very fond of Miss Page,” Steve said.

“Karen’s good people,” Bucky said, nodding.

“So, if you were thinking that you could, say, make a faulty case to advance your career on the backs of our good friend and her friend Miss Page?” Steve said casually. “Because they’re just two girls who worked in a law office?”

“It would be a mistake,” Bucky said. “A serious miscalculation.”

“At the very least, Tony Stark possesses a phalanx of lawyers who would lay siege to Homeland and tie you up in lawsuits for years,” Natasha said.

“You’re looking at the people who took down SHIELD during the HYDRA Uprising, Agent Madani,” Steve said. “On a personal level, I hate government overreach and the selective targeting of weaker individuals by bullies.”

“He’s also a national icon,” Bucky said smoothly. “If he was to announce you were unethically  bullying his good friends Miss Lewis and Miss Page, can you imagine the media uproar?”

“ _People_ magazine would do an exclusive cover story. I would make sure they had photos of Darcy Lewis rescuing puppies during an alien invasion and details about how she and Karen tried to save elderly tenants from slum landlords,” Natasha said. “They would be very good photos.”

“Really?” Madani snapped.

Natasha paused and looked up at the other woman. “Just like the ones I took of you and Billy Russo,” she said.

Dinah Madani flinched. “You took photographs of me?” she said.

“Oh, no. I took photos of the man who I believed was besotted with my friend, Agent Madani. You just happened to be in them,” Natasha said. “I was very surprised. We all believed they were on the verge of an engagement.”

“You should also know that Alexander Pierce once tried to recruit Billy Russo,” Steve said in a strained voice. He hated talking about Pierce.

“For HYDRA within SHIELD, in all likelihood,” Bucky said. “Pierce saw something special in him.” His expression had shifted to the blank one he got when he thought about Pierce and the chair. He looked over Madani’s shoulder and Steve reached over and rubbed Bucky’s flesh arm.

“S’okay, Buck,” Steve said quietly.

“One pretender recognized another,” Natasha said. They all looked at Madani expectantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Sam Stein. I think Billy killing him was honestly the worst moment of S1 of the Punisher (in a tie with what Lewis did to Curtis; I friggin' hate Lewis for that).


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackbird and Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Thanks for all your comments and support.

“Are you threatening me? Because I fucked your friend’s boyfriend?” Madani said finally.

“No, Agent Madani,” Natasha said, “we’re doing you a favor and warning you about Billy Russo, so that he does not hurt you, too. You should not trust him. He is not a good man.” 

“In what way is he not a good man?” Madani asked. “Other than dating two women at once?” She did not wholly trust Billy Russo and never had, but she wanted more information. Steve paused, then sighed. He knew Madani had a reputation as a hothead, so it was no surprise she responded with aggression.

“Some of my former SHIELD acquaintances have heard rumors that he and Frank Castle were in a death squad in Afghanistan,” Steve said quietly. “They both disappeared from the normal tours of duty after a certain date. Just vanished. People don’t like to talk about it.” He’d discussed it with Brock and Rhodey had made calls, too.

“A death squad,” Madani said. Her expression changed. She was thinking of her friend and partner, Ahmad Zubair. He’d been murdered by someone while investigating something similar.

“A death squad in Afghanistan,” Bucky said seriously, “with a former commanding officer who turned out to be the Blacksmith, would be a very likely location for the movement of heroin?” Bucky was aware of how HYDRA had used to drug trade for funding as well.

“We’re still verifying information about Russo and how an orphan-turned-Marine with no family resources managed to raise the funds to start a well-connected mercenary firm,” Natasha said. “It is an intriguing question.”

“Those are interesting ideas,” Madani admitted. She’d wondered it herself.

“We can pass information along to you as part of our, what is that phrase you like, Steve? It has no direct Russian translation,” she said to Madani, by way of explanation.

“Civic duty to inform law enforcement,” Steve said.

“That is the one,” Natasha said.

“We’ll also help you personally, if you want our help. As long as you aren’t doing this for the wrong reasons,” Bucky said. “If you need help taking down the remains of the Blacksmith’s operation, you’ll need firepower.”

“Just call this number,” Steve said, sliding her a card. “It’s a secure line at our facility. Direct Avengers assistance, when and where needed. We’re patriots, too.”

  
  


***

After they left Homeland, Steve and Natasha decided to see some old SHIELD friends. At least, that’s what they told Darcy. She suspected they were really paying Billy a visit at Anvil headquarters. Darcy was skipping that interaction and getting coffee with Bucky instead. 

“You want a muffin, doll?” he asked her. “They got chocolate chip and double chocolate.”

“I’d love one,” she said. “Or both. Hey, let’s take a selfie with our muffins, Buck.”

They posed, grinning, with the muffins. Darcy sent the photo to Jane, then to Brock.

 

**Agent Bar Creep:** That muffin is huge.

**Agent Bar Creep:** You’re not running off with Stucky, are you?

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Nope, just flashing you my muffins, babe.

**Agent Bar Creep:** Very cute, sweetheart.

**Agent Bar Creep:** I miss your muffins, dammit. 

**World’s Okayest Assistant:** Uh-huh. The chocolate ones or the boob ones?

**Agent Bar Creep:** Both.

 

***

Across town, Billy Russo was brooding at the Anvil offices over something he’d been thinking about since he’d seen Madani’s files. Was Frank Castle still alive? Billy trusted his gut. He picked up his old radio and started broadcasting out call signs. His and Frank’s. “Frankie, you out there?” he said aloud.

Somewhere, in a dark basement, Frank Castle heard him. Frank still trusted Billy Russo. He had learned how to send encrypted emails; Karen Page had taught him. Frank wasn’t as technophobic as people assumed, he just wanted a good reason to jump on a bandwagon.

 

_ Blackbird, _

_ Meet me at the harbor tomorrow. It’ll be good to see you, brother. _

_ Raven _

 

When Billy got the email from Frank, he smiled to himself. He could wipe this all away. Everything would be clean again. He would have his life back. There was one part of his life he wanted back very badly. Billy picked up his cellphone and dialed Darcy’s number. It went straight to voicemail. “Babe,” he said. “I fucked up. I miss you. I’m crazy about you. I wish I could explain. Will you meet me someplace soon? Can we talk?” he asked.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sort of writing out Micro, just because I find Frank's technophobia implausible for a guy his age. Seems like he'd have *some* grasp of tech, even if it wasn't his favorite thing.


End file.
